You're Safe
by WingedXForever
Summary: What if Selena took Murtagh with her when she left Uru'Baen? What if Brom didn't kill Morzan? What if Tornac followed Selena after she left? What do you think would happen?
1. A Promise

You're Safe

You're Safe chapter one

**A/N: What if Selena took Murtagh with her when she left Uru'Baen to find Garrow? What is Brom hadn't killed Morzan? What if Tornac followed Selena? What do you think would happen? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

"Garrow!" Selena pounded on her brother's door breathlessly. "Garrow! Please! Open up!" Finally the door opened. A woman, middle-aged with brown hair falling gracefully around her face, peered out.

"What can I do you for?" She asked. The woman noticed that Selena was holding a bundle in her arms. What could be in it?

"I need to speak with Garrow." Selena answered. The woman looked warily from the bundle to Selena and closed the door. When it opened again, Garrow gasped in shock.

"Selena!" He cried. "Selena! I haven't seen you in forever!" He took a good, hard look at her. "You look horrible." Selena nodded exhaustedly. Garrow beckoned her inside and into the kitchen, where the 4-year-old Roran sat munching on a piece of bread. He didn't look up from the table as the strange woman stumbled in.

Garrow's wife prepared some hot soup for the weary traveler. Though she put down the bag that was slung over her shoulder, she did not put the bundle down. Instead, she peeled away some of the cotton blanket to reveal the face of her 3-year-old son, Murtagh.

Garrow's wife walked over the soup and stifled a cry. "He's adorable!" She cooed. Despite the racket his mother had made, Murtagh was asleep. Murtagh could sleep through anything. "What's his name?"

"Murtagh." Selena breathed, looking at her son. Marian, Garrow's wife put the soup on the table.

"Your soup is ready." She informed the tired mother. "Would you like me to hold him while you eat?" She offered. Selena looked at Marian, unsure. Sighing, she placed her baby into Marian's arms. She looked trustworthy enough. Selena delicately picked up the spoon and slowly ate her soup. Marian walked over and sat next to Roran so he could see the toddler. "How old is he?" Marian asked.

"Three." Replied Selena. _Three… _She thought. _It was only two months ago that he got the…_ Selena shook her head and continued eating her soup, never taking her eyes off Marian and Murtagh. She looked at the little blonde boy next to Marian. "And who is this?" She asked, trying to sound gentle and playful.

Roran looked up for the first time. "Roran." He said bluntly. Selena smiled warmly.

"Very nice to meet you, Roran." She said. Roran nodded and then looked at Murtagh as he chewed his bread. "How old are you, Roran?" Selena asked.

"Four." Roran held up four small fingers. Roran didn't know who she was or why she was asking so many questions, but he thought she was nice enough. Nevertheless, he was still confused.

"Only a year older than Murtagh." Selena thought aloud. Roran nodded. Garrow walked over and stood behind Marian's chair. He had a nephew.

"He's very cute." Garrow told Selena. She nodded and finished the last bit of her soup. Marian walked over to Selena and returned the toddler to her possession. "It's late, Selena. Let me set up a room for you and Murtagh. You must be ready to pass out." Garrow said as he walked over to prepare the guest room, which had never been used before.

Murtagh began to stir and his eyes slowly opened. "Mama." He mumbled, and Marian giggled at the sound of his cute baby voice. Selena held Murtagh and smiled at him.

"Murtagh," She began, "we're at your uncle and aunt's house. They have a son who is a year older than you." Murtagh slowly nodded and then yawned. "We don't have to travel anymore." Marian walked over and waved at Murtagh.

"I'm your aunt," She stuck out her hand, "Aunt Marian." She beckoned to Roran as Murtagh stared quizzically at her extended hand. Roran walked shyly over and Marian told him to tell Murtagh his name.

"I'm Roran." He said hesitantly. Murtagh nodded again and snuggled into his blanket. Garrow walked out of the hallway and up to Murtagh.

"Hello, Murtagh. I'm Uncle Garrow." He told the toddler cheerily. Then turning to Selena, he spoke, "Your room is ready." Selena got up and followed Garrow the guest room. She put her small bag next to the bag and sat on the bed. "You can use Roran's old crib for Murtagh." Garrow picked up h is nephew and placed him the crib right next to Selena's pillow. He left, blowing out the candle on the bookshelf near the door.

Selena climbed into bed and stuck her hand through the bars on the crib. She grasped Murtagh's tiny hand and slipped into a much-needed sleep.

--

A knock came from the door. Garrow walked groggily to it and opened the wooden door. A man with a neat, stubby brown beard and short brown hair dressed in black stood with a friendly smile on his face. A sword was attached to his belt and a strong gray warhorse behind him. The horse dug at the ground restlessly. "Hello." The man said. "I'm Tornac. I believe Selena came her last night, no?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Wait here a moment." Garrow mumbled. A few minutes later, a blonde woman opened the door.

"Tornac!" She cried, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She gestured for him to come inside and they sat at the table.

"Where is Murtagh?" He frowned.

"He's in my room…" She trailed off. "Would you like me to get him?" Tornac nodded and Selena walked briskly to her room. She returned, with Murtagh in her arms. He had just woken up and was looking around, slightly confused. When he saw the bearded man at the table, a smile lit up his face.

"Tornac!" He giggled. Tornac stood up and took Murtagh from Selena's arms, hugging him tightly. Murtagh threw his arms around Tornac's neck.

"Hello, Murtagh." Tornac laughed. "You're quite awake." Tornac and Selena sat down. Murtagh laughed happily.

"So what are you doing here?" Selena asked again. Tornac looked from Murtagh to Selena.

"I followed you." He answered, chuckling to himself. Selena looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "I saw you leaving with Murtagh. I needed to make sure you were safe. I wanted to follow you so I could protect you two…and get away from the king and his palace." Selena looked at him with sheer gratitude. "I'll always protect you two." He told her with the utmost of seriousness. Selena never wished for a better friend.

"Thank you." She said humbly. "You are a wonderful person." Tornac smiled gently. Murtagh did not know what was going on, but he knew that Tornac would always protect them. He was glad Tornac was with them.

Garrow and Marian walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Murtagh!" Marian cried happily. "Another guest?" She asked, although her voice was not bitter. She enjoyed the company.  
"He's Tornac!" Murtagh peeped. Marian laughed and walked over to the little boy.

"You sure are more awake than you were yesterday!" She laughed again. "What a cutie." Murtagh smiled bashfully. The atmosphere in the room was truly happy, but it cold never last forever. Everyone besides the two toddlers understood that.

--

"Selena." Came her brother's gravely voice. "We need to talk." It was late. Everyone in the house was asleep besides the two siblings. Garrow sat down at the table across from her. "What's really going on?" Selena looked at him with guarded eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She scoffed. Garrow snorted.

"Yes you do." He replied, but his voice was not harsh. He knew how delicate the situation was and how sensitive he has to be. "Selena, you can tell me. My view of you will not change. Everyone makes mistakes."

After a long pause, Selena finally spoke. "It's not whether a person makes mistakes or not, but it's the severity of the mistake that matters." Garrow looked at her, his eyes urging her on. "I was naïve the day I fell in love. I didn't know what I was getting myself into." She then launched into her tale of how she met Morzan, how he charmed her, how she followed him back to Uru'Baen, how he used her, Murtagh's birth and what brought her to Garrow. She left out, however, the ragged scar on her little child's back. It was what made her mistake the worst.

"You're going to have another child." Garrow repeated aloud. "Another son of Morzan…"

"No!" Selena snapped. "Do not judge them because of their father!" A scowl haunted Selena's beautiful face. She would defend her soon-to-be children with her life.

"You're right." Garrow answered, reprimanding himself for doing such an ignorant thing. "You think they will be safe here?" Garrow asked.

"I do not know how long I will live; my strength is lowered every day. But I know and hope that they will be safe here and you will care for them." Garrow replied somberly that he would watch over them. "Tornac will also help. He loves Murtagh more than I do." Selena knew it to be true; he would be better to Murtagh than she had.

"I do not judge you or your children because of Morzan." Garrow finally told her with confidence. "You're always family, and family stays together." Selena began to weep as Garrow got up to embrace her.

The door silently closed as Tornac silently praised Selena for her courage. He heard the whole conversation, and he had never felt happier.

--

Murtagh and Roran had become fast friends. They were only a year apart. They played together a lot and Roran had introduced Murtagh to their farm animals. Murtagh especially liked the horses.

Marian and Selena sat outside as they watched their children run around in the field. They, too, had grown closer. They talked frequently and Marian was delighted to her news of Selena's pregnancy. "I'm sure he'll be as cute as Murtagh!" Marian cooed.

Their conversation was interrupted when a cry of pain escaped Murtagh's mouth. Roran had tripped while chasing Murtagh and his head crashed into his cousin's back. Roran was rubbing his head as he got up and ran over to Murtagh. A tear crept down Murtagh's cheek as pain erupted in his back. Selena ran over to her son and scooped him up. She tried to comfort him and held him gingerly, trying to avoid touching his back. Marian rushed over. "Is he okay? What happened?"

Roran looked guiltily at his aunt. "I didn't mean to!" He apologized. Selena looked down and patted his head sympathetically.

"No, it's not your fault, Roran." She comforted him. "You didn't do anything wrong. Murtagh's back is just…very sensitive right now." Images of the blood spraying from Murtagh's back as Zar'roc crashed to the ground flew before her eyes. Morzan's twisted smile flashed across her vision.

"Why is that?" Marian questioned. For a while, Selena did not answer. She could tell Marian anything, but this subject was a touchy one. Plus, Roran was there. She did not want to scare him. The two looked at her expectantly.

"Two months ago…" She began. Her voice was shaky and nervous. "His father… his father was drunk and as…" She choked back a sob. "Murtagh ran by and his father…" She looked desperately into Marian's eyes. "His father threw his sword at Murtagh as he was running by. It cut him from his right shoulder to his left hip… A healer was there to save him but it will effect him all throughout his life…" Marian covered her mouth to stifle a sob and Roran's eyes were wide with shock. Selena slowly pulled up her son's shirt to reveal the long white scar. Roran turned away as Marian closed her eyes. What monster could do that to a three-year-old child?

"I'm so sorry." Marian breathed. By this time, Murtagh had stopped crying. He had buried his face in his mother's collarbone. Roran nodded and held tightly to his mother's skirt. After a few minutes, she put Murtagh down and soon Roran and Murtagh were playing again.

But Roran was always gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt his cousin. He knew how bad the injury was and made sure that Murtagh would not be hurt like that again. Roran, from that day forth, subtly protected Murtagh. He promised himself he would.

Over the next five months, Murtagh saw less and less of his mother. She stayed in their room a lot and rarely came out. Garrow and Marian told him that he would have a sibling soon and that his mother would be fine, but Murtagh still worried. Fortunately, his family, including Tornac, distracted him from such sorrows.

Tornac became Murtagh's father. Yes, Morzan was his parent, but Tornac was his father. Roran became like his brother. They were practically inseparable.

Although Murtagh, Selena and Tornac had been in Carvahall for almost six months, no one else knew about them. They had all decided that now was not the best time to introduce them.

One eventful night, Murtagh's younger brother was born. Garrow had taken them out to the barn with the animals while Marian and Tornac helped Selena through the delivery. As soon as the little boy was born, Selena asked for Murtagh.

"Mama?" Murtagh whispered as he peered around the door. She was lying on the bed, holding a small bundle. She told him to come in.

"Would you like to meet your brother?" She asked. Murtagh peered into the face of his little brother and was captivated by him. Murtagh actually had a brother. "His name is Eragon." Murtagh whispered the name. Then, fear struck him. What is Morzan found his brother? What would he do?  
"Will father find him?" Murtagh asked.

Selena nodded her head and hugged her son. "You are safe here. Nothing will ever hurt you two." Murtagh climbed into the bed with his mother and brother. He rested his head on her chest and listened to his mother's faint heartbeat. "Murtagh." Selena whispered and he looked into her striking blue eyes. "Promise me you keep him safe no matter what. Promise me you will love him and always watched after him." Murtagh did not know why she was telling him this, but he agreed. "I've been a horrible mother Murtagh… but I want you to know I love you. I love you so much." Murtagh could only nod. He knew what was happening.

A tear crept down his face. "'S okay, mama." He tried to be strong. "'S okay." She smiled weakly and hugged him.

"I know."

"I'll always protect Eragon."

"Thank you."

Satisfied, Selena closed her eyes and Murtagh snuggled up to her. Holding Eragon in one arm and Murtagh in the other, her breathing gradually slowed. They family of three had fallen asleep and one of them would never wake up.

The next morning was a dark one. Tornac tried to comfort Murtagh as he cried softly for his mother. Marian was caring for Eragon as Garrow buried the body. Roran looked from his mother to Murtagh and knew what happened. He couldn't comfort Murtagh, even though he wished he could. Murtagh didn't deserve this.

Wiping away his tears and deciding to be strong, Murtagh jumped from Tornac's lap and walked over to Marian. He sat on the couch and Marian handed his brother to him. Eragon peered at Murtagh and seemed to calm in his brother's embrace.

"You're safe, Eragon." Murtagh whispered.

--

**A/N: So that was basically the prologue. I hope it was good and interesting! And I hope you want to see what happens next! **


	2. The Truth

You're Safe Chapter Two

You're Safe Chapter Two

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of You're Safe. I really like this one. I hope you like it, too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

_"I have a son, Brom." Morzan sneered. Although he was shocked, the former dragon rider showed no emotion. He would not give Morzan that pleasure. This was a battle, and showing your emotions would give the enemy an advantage over you. "It's true, Brom." Brome knew Morzan was not lying. He could see it in Morzan's pale blue eyes. "His name is Murtagh. He's only three but looks a lot like me, you know." _

_"I'm surprised a woman would even get within ten feet of you." Brom smirked. He couldn't resist a joke like that. _

_Frowning, Morzan shot back, "At least, smart women wouldn't. Really Brom, that woman was stupid. Although, she has been quite helpful." Morzan jumped at Brom and their swords clashed in the air. After a few more minutes of exchanging blows, Morzan jumped back. "If you ever meet my son," Morzan began, trying hard not to laugh, "There's one way you can tell he's mine." Interested, Brom let Morzan continue. "On his back is a long scar, from his right shoulder to his left hip. I think it's my best work." Chuckling manically, he jumped at Brom again. Full of rage, Brom jumped at Morzan. They met in the air and sparks flew as the swords met. "Sorry to end this so quickly," Morzan said, out of the blue, "but I must go." Scar, Morzan's blood red dragon, swooped down from the sky and Morzan jumped gracefully on to the saddle. As he flew away, Brom watched and hoped that Morzan's son would escape the cruelty soon. _

_--_

When Brom had seen three-year-old Murtagh walk through Carvahall for the first time, he knew who Murtagh's real father was. Although Tornac said to be Murtagh and Eragon's father, he knew it was a lie to protect the two brothers from the bitter tongues of people. Brom could see that, as young as Eragon was, he looked a lot like Selena and Murtagh looked a lot like Morzan. He silently hoped that no one made the connection between Murtagh and his father.

Even though he was quite positive that Murtagh was the son of Morzan, he knew there was only way to confirm his theories. Morzan had told him that a long scar from his right shoulder to his left hip marked the young boy's skin.

Brom had returned from his duel with Morzan a few days ago. He saw that his prayers reached the gods and they protected Murtagh. He had somehow gotten away from Uru'Baen, his father and Gallbatorix.

Brom saw that Murtagh was holding Eragon protectively. He saw that Murtagh looked suspiciously at everyone that walked by. He wondered why Murtagh had taken such a protective position over his baby brother. What was he afraid of in this tiny little town?

Brom knew there was only one person he could go to. There was only one person he could talk to and get the truth about these new arrivals in town. After being introduced to the three new people, he arranged a meeting with his half brother later that night at his small home.

--

Garrow had been extra careful to sneak out of his house that night. He wanted no one to know where he was going. He crept out the front door and walked briskly, yet silently, to his half brother's home.

Brom invited Garrow inside and they got greetings and small talk out of the way, Brom made some tea, as Garrow got comfortable in the cluttered space. "I'm going to be blunt, Garrow." Brom began as soon as he sat down. "Has Selena been living with you?"  
Garrow sighed. Brom had a right to know about his half sister and his family. "Well, she _was_ living with us, but no longer." He sighed. Brom looked at his quizzically. "She died after she gave birth to Eragon." Sadness clouded the two half brothers' face. "Her grave is at the far end of our farm, so if you want to visit it sometime, you are welcome to."  
"Thank you, Garrow." Brom said somberly. He was close to his two half siblings. Brom, Garrow and Selena shared the same mother. Brom's mother had him with her first husband but then became widowed when he died defending them. Brom's mother took Brom away and they escaped to Carvahall. There, Brom's mother met another man and had Garrow and then Selena. Brom's mother and stepfather died when a deadly plague struck Carvahall. They were some of the few people Gertrude was unable to save. "Tell me about the two brothers." Brom said, referring to Murtagh and Eragon. "And Tornac."

"Selena came to us with Murtagh about six months ago." Garrow began. "I asked Selena about why she had come and Murtagh's father." Garrow paused. "Please, it is our sister's wish that we do not judge her children because of their father. Promise me you will honor that wish." Brom nodded, knowing what was to come. "Murtagh and Eragon's father is Morzan of the Forsworn." Brom did not seem shocked, but wondered is Morzan knew about Eragon.

"Selena left because of how heartlessly Morzan treated their son, although I do not know the details." Brom knew that Garrow meant Murtagh's scar. "Selena wanted to secure a better life for her children, especially Eragon. As far as she knew, Morzan did not know of his second son." Brom sighed, relief filling him up.

"The day after Selena had arrived a man, Tornac that is, came to my farm. He had followed Selena from Uru'Baen to see that they remained safe. He told Selena that he would protect Selena and her sons until he died. He has remained with us ever since, posing as the father of Murtagh and Eragon. He is very dedicated to protecting those two, and even Roran." Garrow smiled. "Tornac and Murtagh seem to have some special bond. I've witnessed it ever since the first day Tornac arrived." Brom nodded.

"I will tell no one of this conversation." Brom promised. "Than you, Garrow. I'm relieved that I know the truth now." Brom and Garrow said their goodbyes and Garrow left. He knew that his sister would be happy that Brom knew what happened. They both owed Brom that knowledge.

--

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Yes, I made Garrow, Brom and Selena siblings. I think that added a cool little twist there. And the beginning part was what Brom remembered after seeing Murtagh. It was his duel with Morzan, but this time Morzan got out alive. So that's another twist. I hope you want to see what happens next! **


	3. The Art Of Swordplay

You're Safe Chapter Three

You're Safe Chapter Three

**A/N: Here's the next installment of You're Safe. Murtagh is ten, Roran is eleven and Eragon is seven. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Marian had been sick for a few weeks now, but no one thought it was serious. A common cold was the diagnosis. But they hadn't consulted Gertrude, the town healer. Tornac had voiced his concerns a few times, but Marian assured him he was fine.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. As the three boys walked in after their riding lesson, they noticed something was wrong. Marian was in the kitchen, almost hacking up a lung. The coughing did not stop, but instead grew steadily worse. She fell to the floor, gasping for air but received none. Suddenly, she grew limp. The three boys ran to her side. She was a mother to one, but like a mother to the other two. Tears streamed down their face. Marian was gone.

A funeral was held for Marian the following week. After Selena had died, Garrow introduced Murtagh, Eragon and Tornac. to the townspeople, telling them that Tornac had stumbled into their barn with the two children. They said that Tornac escaped a raid on his town with his two sons after witnessing his wife die. Garrow and Maria took them in and they had stayed with them ever since.

At the funeral, everyone comforted the family. Marian was a good woman and didn't deserve an early grave. Garrow told them everything would be okay. Marian would not want them to be sad.

That night, Murtagh went to visit his mother's grave that was on the far edge of the farm. The sun was setting low of the trees and graceful shadows danced around his mother's grave.

"Mother." He whispered. "I hope Marian has joined you in the afterlife. We miss you both. We miss you both a lot." A tear slid down Murtagh's face. "I've kept Eragon safe, just like I promised. He's a good kid." Murtagh breathed a shaky breath. "I love you mother. If you see her, tell Marian I said hi and that I love her, too." Murtagh got up off his knees and walked slowly back to the house.

--

"Murtagh!" Tornac called down the hall. "Get your lazy rump out of bed!" Murtagh slowly awoke, looking out his window.

"Tornac!" He called back. "It's only dawn!" The door swung open and Tornac stood, dressed and awake.

"Exactly." Tornac nodded. "Today is the day you begin your sword training." This made Murtagh jump out of bed and get ready to rain with Tornac. Tornac's birthday gift to Murtagh was teaching him swordplay. Murtagh turned ten yesterday and today was the day they began. "I had Horst make you a sword." Murtagh's eyes lit up. "You will see it when we get to the field where I will train you."

Murtagh dressed quickly and ate breakfast as fast as Tornac would allow. When he was finished he raced Tornac to the fields. Murtagh was eager to begin his training. He had looked forward to it since the day Tornac promised he would teach Murtagh the art of the sword. He wouldn't have wanted to train with anyone else besides Tornac.

Tornac removed Murtagh's sword from its sheath. The blade was made of shining metal and it reflected the sunlight beautifully. The most interesting part of the blade, however, was the handle. It had intricate designs and patterns weaving across it. He took the blade from his teacher and although it was a bit long, it felt comfortable in his grip. "I had horst make it like that so you would grow into it." Tornac informed the awestricken boy.

Murtagh rushed up to Tornac, carefully wielding the sword. He wrapped Tornac in a hug. "Thank you, Tornac!" He gasped. "It's wonderful. I love it!" Tornac and Murtagh laughed.

"Let's begin." Tornac said. He showed Murtagh correct stances and positions and the way to hold your self while wielding a sword. Until the sun was high overhead, Tornac showed Murtagh the basic movements to use while fighting and he gave Murtagh a performance using his own sword.

"I hope I can do that one day." Murtagh breathed after Tornac had finished.

Smiling, Tornac replied, 'Oh, you'll be able to do much more."

--

**A/N: And so begins Murtagh's training! Well, I hope you liked that one! Hope you come back for more!**


	4. Confirming Proof

You're Safe Chapter Four

You're Safe Chapter Four

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! There's been a five-year time skip, so Murtagh is 15, Eragon is 12 and Roran is 16. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

"Roran and Katrina are practically attached at the hip." Eragon laughed. Murtagh and Eragon watched as Roran ran off to see his love. It had been two years since Roran fell in love with the butcher's daughter, and Roran was delighted to discover Katrina's love for him.

"I bet if they could, they would be attached at the hip." Murtagh replied, laughing with his brother. Murtagh and Eragon continued walking to Sloan's. Garrow had sent them to buy meat for dinner. "What do you think we should get at Sloan's?" Murtagh asked his brother. He usually let Eragon pick whatever he wanted.

"Venice!" Eragon cheered. Murtagh laughed and ruffled his brother's sandy blonde hair. They bought the meat and returned to the farm, not even wanting to know what Roran and Katrina were up to. Eragon and Garrow prepared the food as Tornac took Murtagh out for more training.

"You've progressed well." Tornac praised his student. "You're a wonderful swordsman."

"It's only because I have a good teacher." Murtagh replied.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but," Tornac said sarcastically and Murtagh smiled a toothy grin. "Since you've become such a good fighter, we're going to have a duel today." Murtagh perked up.

"Really?" He gasped. "I've been looking forward to this since the day we started!" Murtagh punched the air with his fist.

"Please, be excited Murtagh." Tornac joked, lightly pushing Murtagh. They arrived at the field where they usually fought and began their duel.

--

Brom had decided to visit Selena that evening. He was at her grave for a very long time.

"Selena." He whispered into the air. "Your sons are wonderful boys. If I hadn't know better, I wouldn't have guessed they were Morzan's." He put the small carnation up against her epitaph. He bowed his head and sat for a long while, talking to his sister's grave. "They're doing very well, you'd be glad to know. And Tornac is a very loyal man. I find that he and I are a lot alike."

Finally getting up, he decided he would visit his family at Garrow's farm. Taking a different way back than he had come, he stumbled upon two people dueling in the fields.

--

Murtagh and Tornac had removed their shirts. The battle was a fierce and exhausting one. It was unusually hot for a day in May, but nevertheless a hot one. Sweat poured off their sides. Murtagh's back was facing Brom.

Brom was not surprised when he saw the long white scar. He knew Murtagh was Morzan's son. When he saw the scar, what he felt was shock, anger and pity. He was shocked that as evil as Morzan, he couldn't believe he had doe that to a three year old. He was angry because Morzan did scar him so badly. He felt pity because of what Murtagh would have to go through and what was in store for the brown haired boy.

Raising a hand, Tornac stopped their battle and grinned at Brom. Murtagh whipped around to see Brom standing at the edge of the woods. Clapping, Brom walked forward. "Tornac, you have taught him well." Murtagh smiled bashfully and Tornac picked up his clothes.

"He's a good learner." Tornac clapped Murtagh on the shoulder. Whispering in his student's ear, he asked, "Did you strain your back too much?"

Barely moving his lips, he replied, "It hurt a little, but not enough to make me stop. I believe that soon it shall stop affecting me."  
"I'm surprised it's affected you for this long." He mumbled and then gestured for the other two to follow him back to the house. "I hear we are having Venice tonight." Murtagh agree.

Brom had heard ever word the two men had whispered to each other.

--

**A/N: So Brom knows about Murtagh's scar. Soon, we'll start up where Eragon finds the egg. Yay! I hope you liked it. **


	5. Dancing Brisingr

You're Safe Chapter 5

You're Safe Chapter 5

**A/N: I got really awesome reviews for Heartbreak! Thanks a lot guys! And thanks for the one REALLY AWESOME review I have so far for this one. It's totally awesome and I totally love it! You guys totally rock. Thanks a billion!**

**So anyways, here we go! Murtagh is 18, Roran is 19 and Eragon is 15. This is basically the beginning of the Inheritance Series; only it's been tweaked to fit the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

There it was. The injured doe. All Eragon had to do was shoot it. Murtagh wished Eragon would hurry up and kill the deer already. The one he had slung over his shoulder was a rather large buck he had killed about an hour ago. It was starting to get heavy.

Murtagh wanted to hiss at Eragon to hurry up, but he did not want the doe to be startled by his voice and run away. Instead, he stood impatiently as Eragon prepared to shoot.

As Eragon let the arrow fly, a light erupted in the forest. The force of the light that appeared sent the brothers flying into a clearing. When they landed with a sickening thump, everything went black.

--

When Murtagh finally opened his eyes, he first noticed the pain that numbed his limbs. Looking around, he saw that the dead buck was lying over his chest. He pushed it off and stood up unsteadily. Suddenly, he remembered Eragon. He frantically looked around until he saw his brother kneeling in the middle of the scorched field. He walked over and leaned down.

A blue stone like object was in his brother's hands. It's sapphire blue coating had little veins of white stretching across its unnaturally smooth surface. It reflected the light of the rising sun and looked as if magic was closely connected to it. "Is it a stone?" Murtagh inquired.

"I'm not sure." Eragon mumbled, entranced by the stone. "It's too smooth." He ran his fingers across the glossy surface, wondering if something was inside.

"Come on, bother," Murtagh demanded, hauling Eragon to his feet. "We have one large enough buck. Let's go home." Eragon slipped the stone into his bag as Murtagh watched suspiciously.

"What?" Eragon asked. "I like it." Murtagh chuckled and went to pick up the buck. He and is brother began their trek home.

--

"What a generous catch, Murtagh." Garrow praised as Murtagh and Eragon stumbled into the house. Eragon went straight to his room, much to the confusion of his uncle, brother and cousin.

Murtagh sighed as he put the deer on the counter. "A very heavy catch is more like it." Murtagh replied. "I can't feel my shoulder." Murtagh wanted to tell Roran and Garrow of the blue stone, but he didn't. It seemed that Eragon would like to keep it secret, so Murtagh respected that. But he was worried, mostly about the safety of his brother. That stone could be magic and worse, dangerous.

"Well, we will eat well tonight." Garrow said, breaking Murtagh's train of thought, as he picked the deer up to go prepare it.

"And for the rest of the week." Roran laughed.

"We'll be sick of deer by then." Murtagh remarked. He got up from the table and went to brush his white mare Aeidail. He had heard Brom say the elvish word, which meant morning star, in one of his stories. He thought it was interesting and when one of the mares had a baby, it was given to Murtagh for his thirteenth birthday. He walked out to the barn and brushed Aeidail as he thought about the blue stone Eragon possessed.

--

Over the next couple weeks, Murtagh saw less and less of his brother. Eragon seemed to be heading out into the woods early in the morning and returning around dinnertime. It worried Murtagh. So one day, he decided to follow his brother.

Eragon headed to the far edge of the farm and passed his mother's grave. He stopped for a moment to pay his respects and then headed into the woods. Murtagh did the same. As Eragon went deeper into the forest, Murtagh wondered what he could possibly be doing. Then he saw it.

A blue blur jumped at his brother. Murtagh ran forward and tried to smack the thing away from his brother, but he realized Eragon was staring at him strangely and so was the blue creature.

Murtagh looked down at the wide-eyed, winged creature and gasped. "A dragon?" He breathed. "Where did you get a _dragon?" _

Eragon looked around warily and when he spoke, his voice was low and quiet. "Promise you won't tell anyone about her?" He asked. Murtagh nodded. "Say it."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about her." He replied.

Looking around again, he breathed and began his tale. "Remember the blue stone I found?" Murtagh nodded. "It turned out to be a dragon egg." Murtagh's breath caught in his throat along with his heart.

"An e-egg?" He stammered. "Im-impossible!" Eragon shook his head and held the dragon so that she was eye level with Murtagh. She sniffed him, and then licked him on the nose.

"Her name is Saphira." Eragon introduced his dragon. "Saphira, this is Murtagh. Saphira's getting quite big. Soon I won't be able to hold her." Murtagh stared at the dragon, entranced by her.

"What will you do with her?" He asked.

Eragon shrugged. "I don't know, keep her here?" Murtagh looked at his brother like he was an idiot.

"Do you know how big she'll get?" He asked. Eragon shook his head. "Huge."

"Oh." Eragon replied, a little too nonchalant. "Well, I'll figure something out."  
Over the next couple weeks, Murtagh and Eragon frequently visited the dragon and watched her grow. Soon she had to go live in the Spine, but she would return to see Murtagh and Eragon. Eragon and Saphira would talk through their mental link. The whole process amazed Murtagh. But what none of them knew was that something unexpected was approaching their quiet little town…

--

The fire was everywhere. It choked Murtagh's lungs and stung his eyes. He stumbled around the house, calling for anyone who would hear. "Uncle!" He cried. "Uncle!" No reply. Then, he heard hissing and clicking noises. Peering around the door, he saw two cloaked figures standing over his helpless uncle.

"Please!" He wailed. "Don't kill me!" One figure kicked the old man and he flew into the fire. A scream of terror and pain ripped through the air. Rage tore at Murtagh. He unsheathed his blade and ran forward to attack the figures. He yelled out a battle cry as he raced forward. Blind with fury, he did not see Garrow motion for him to run away.

The figures jumped out of the way fast. Murtagh looked around for them. He was mad. He was infuriated. He was pissed. "Cowards!" He called, his voice full of anger. The two men appeared in front of him, weapons drawn. They jumped forward and their weapons clashed with Murtagh's. Rage channeled into strength and he used all his might to conquer the two strangers.

Finally, he slashed one of the stranger's sides. He grasped at the wound and jumped onto his black horse. The other followed suit and rode into the night.

Looking around, all he saw was the orange flames dancing madly around the house. Murtagh rushed to his uncle's side. "Uncle!" He coughed out. The smoke was hurting his lungs. Garrow coughed.

"Murtagh…" He whispered. "Murtagh, you have to find Eragon. Protect him. Keep your promise to your mother." Garrow closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Murtagh pounded the floor with a clenched fist. He dragged his uncle's body out of the burning house. He picked him up and rushed the old man to Gertrude, the healer. "Can I leave him here?" He asked. "I must find Eragon and send a message to Roran." Gertrude nodded and Murtagh walked briskly out.

When he reached the smoldering farm, he went back to the farm to check on the animals. Most of them had escaped, but two remained. Aeidail and Tornac's horse, Arget (the gray warhorse died of old age. He now had a dark brown stallion.) stomped frantically on the ground. Panicked looks haunted their wide eyes. Murtagh calmed Arget and then got his tack for Aeidail. As he was about to ride out, a figure appeared in the door.

"Going to leave without me, eh?" Tornac's deep voice came.

"Tornac." Murtagh's voice was strangely emotional.

"Where are you going, Murtagh?" Tornac asked. "You should have let Gertrude examine you. What if your lungs are permanently damaged? And you should really get some rest."

"No, Tornac." Murtagh replied. "I _must _find Eragon. You can come with me if you want, but you can't stop me."  
"Eragon is probably fine. Just wait for his re-," Murtagh sharply cut him off.

"No!" He snapped. "I have to keep my promise! He could be hurt! Those men could have been looking for him! What if they caught him?"

"Why would they be looking for him?"

Murtagh paused, but then hastily continued. He told Tornac of Saphira. He told him what happened to Garrow. He told him everything about the dragon. "Those men probably work for the empire! Gallbatorix knows the egg has hatched!" Murtagh yelled. "I have to find him! He's probably in the Spine. I _must _find him, Tornac!" Murtagh pleaded. Sighing, Tornac walked over. He put his tack on Arget and jumped on.

"I bet you'll need some help."

--

**A/N: So what happens now? Will Murtagh find Eragon? Did the Ra'zac capture him? Only I know! MWUAHAHAHA! I hope you liked it and will want to keep reading! **


	6. Bjartskular

You're Safe Chapter 6

You're Safe Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them! You guys are awesome. **

**Well, here we go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

It had been three days since Tornac and Murtagh headed into the Spine to find Eragon and they hadn't even covered half of it. Murtagh was getting more and more restless every day. He knew something was wrong. Why couldn't they find Eragon? How far into the Spine did he go? Maybe he returned home? Maybe those cloaked men got him? Maybe he ran into a group of empire soldiers? All Murtagh knew was that his brother was gone.

"Murtagh, if we haven't found him yet, I don't think he's in the spine." Tornac said, stopping his horse and looking around.

"Well, maybe he's injured and he can't get out of the Spine." Murtagh replied, sounding a little too mad. "Let's look around for one or two more days." Murtagh suggested,

"I don't know." Tornac thought skeptically.

"Please." Murtagh responded. He sounded almost as if he was begging. He pleaded with his eyes.

"I guess…" Tornac mumbled. With that, Murtagh took off into the Spine, Tornac following closely behind. _I feel that this is a waste of time…_Tornac thought, hoping that they would find Eragon in the Spine. _But if he has a Dragon, I'm sure it's more complex that that…I hope Brom is with him…_

--

Murtagh rode solemnly out of the Spine, Tornac following at his heels. They hadn't found Eragon in the Spine. Murtagh's spirits were badly hurt when Tornac forced him to return. It took a lot of force, physical and mental, to make Murtagh return. He was a stubborn person.

"Murtagh," Tornac whispered, "I am sorry." Murtagh did not turn around and thank him. He did not say anything. He just rode his horse back to the blackened house. When he had reached the front, something white caught his eye. He jumped off the horse ad walked over to it. It was a note.

_Murtagh and Roran-_

_I found a dragon egg. It hatched. As unbelievable as it is, I became a dragon rider. Two creatures called Ra'zac came and destroyed the house looking for the egg. In the process they killed Garrow. I do not know where Murtagh was at this time, but I can only pray that he is safe. He had not returned home while I was here, so not only will I chase the Ra'zac and kill them because of what they did to Garrow, but they may have Murtagh. Brom is with me and he will teach me the ways of a dragon rider. I promise I will be safe. I am headed for the Varden, a rebellion that challenges the king. I love you both and I hope that you stay safe._

_ Eragon_

"Damn it!" Murtagh yelled, punching the crumbling house. Tornac walked up to stand beside him and read the note. "He was already here!"

"Yes." Came Tornac's blunt reply. "But he has Brom with him. Brom will keep him safe." Tornac looked up from the paper. He saw it written all over Murtagh's face. "You intend to follow them." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"I guess I cannot stop you." Tornac sighed. "I will go with you."

"Before we go, I must send word to Roran." Murtagh walked off into the town and left Tornac to prepare for the long journey ahead. Even though Murtagh tried, he knew he would not go unnoticed in the town. But right now, all he wished was to be alone.

--

After saying goodbye to the townspeople and sending a message to Roran, Murtagh and Tornac set out. They had enough provisions for a week, and Tornac was sure they'd find a town by then, if they rode fast. Murtagh was silent the first day. He only talked once they had set up camp and were sitting by the fire.

"Eragon never knew about Morzan, did he?" Murtagh wondered aloud.

"No." Tornac answered. "I though you knew."

"Well, that was what I had assumed." Murtagh replied. "I realized that he would have talked to me if he knew." Tornac nodded, stroking his short beard. "I think it's better that he doesn't know." Murtagh paused for a short time and then whispered, "I'm glad he's protected from that piece of knowledge."

After another short pause, Tornac remarked, "He'll find out eventually. You know that." Murtagh nodded semi-consciously. "Maybe Eragon would rather know the truth."

"That's before he actually knows it." Murtagh replied bitterly. Tornac chuckled to himself.

"You know," He began, stroking his beard again, "Brom knew your father." Murtagh's head snapped up from the ground. His confused expression urged Tornac to continue. "Before Morzan betrayed the riders, he and Brom were very good friends." Disbelief clouded Murtagh's eyes. "Oh it's very true. And what's even more heart wrenching was that Morzan killed Brom's dragon."

"He was a dragon rider?" Murtagh asked, still unsure whether to believe Tornac's story or not.

"A very promising rider. A lot of people thought he would be the one to stop Gallbatorix and Morzan." Tornac replied. "But then Morzan killed Brom's dragon. Right before we had come to Carvahall, Brom had a duel with Morzan. A duel to avenge his lost dragon." Murtagh bowed his head in respect. "Alas, Morzan survived the battle and left Brom with a little snippet of information." Tornac paused, trying to build dramatic effect. He liked suspense. "He told Brom about his son."

Murtagh's face went pale. "He told Brom about m-me?" His voice was shaky.

"Oh yes. He told Brom about his son and the…" Tornac paused but continued. He was sure Murtagh was strong enough to handle it. "He told Brom there was one way to confirm that his son was his. He told Brom about the scar on your back." Murtagh gulped and tried not to think about the pain that night brought. "I hear that Morzan boasted about it." Tornac spat on the ground and growled, "Monster." Murtagh nodded in agreement. "Brom knew you were his son the moment he laid eyes on you. Your physical appearance is extremely close to Morzan's. You could be his twin.

"However, Brom did not think Eragon was Morzan's son. He looked a lot like his mother. But Garrow told Brom about you, Eragon, your mother, me and where we came from."

"Why did he tell Brom everything?" Murtagh inquired.

A light sparked in Tornac's eyes. "Because Brom is the half brother of Garrow and Selena." Murtagh tried not to gape in surprise. "Brom deserved the right to know about his family. So, Garrow told him. He's been keeping a close eye on you and Eragon, for obvious reasons. You both have extraordinary paths ahead of you."

Murtagh processed all the information. It was all very surprising, but fit together nicely. It made perfect sense. "How do you know all of this?" Murtagh asked Tornac.

"I know this for three reasons." Tornac began. "The first reason being that I am smart. I don't mean to gloat, but I am a smart man. Very few beg to differ." He chuckled at the first answer.

"The second reason is that Brom and I became close friends in the time I spent in Carvahall. We're very alike, he and I. I talked with him a few times in the town square and before I knew it, I was over at his house frequently, exchanging stories of high adventure with him. We also entrusted secrets to each other. We told each other a lot of things."

"High adventure?" Murtagh questioned. "I never knew you had any adventures."

"I'm getting to that. Be patient." Tornac laughed. "The third reason I know all of this is because I was a dragon rider."

Shock enveloped Murtagh. His swordplay teacher was a dragon rider? His closest friend was a dragon rider? Tornac laughed. He could see the shock on Murtagh's face. "You were a dragon rider? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right circumstances." Tornac replied.

Murtagh nodded. "What was your dragon like? What happened to him?"

Tornac stroked his beard again. "My story is a long one, so get comfortable." Tornac and Murtagh shifted and shuffle around for a few minutes. Getting comfortable. "My dragon was a white male. His name was Bjartskular. It meant Bright Scales in the ancient language. His scales were very bright indeed." For a moment, Tornac looked as if he was lost in memories. "Bjartskular was a strong, courageous dragon but he could be very stubborn. Sometimes his bravery got the best of him and he would get into trouble, but he was my greatest friend. He and I were very close, as was every dragon rider and his dragon.

"Bjartskular was killed by Gallbatorix and his second dragon, Shruiken. I remember that Bjartskular and I were flying over Uru'Baen. Just a little side note, Bjartskular's death was one of the events that started the Dragon Wars. Bjartskular was a highly regarded, honored dragon. Anyways, Bjartskular and I were sent out to find Gallbatorix and kill him without making a big commotion. We flew to Uru'Baen. A battle between Gallbatorix and I raged on for more than two days. He told the forsworn that he would like to test Shruiken's skills against Bjartskular's. After the third day of fighting, Gallbatorix summoned Morzan. Morzan and his dragon, Scar, attacked Bjartskular and I from behind. Another rider was called into to attack us from the side. With these two distractions, Gallbatorix took the chance to slaughter Bjartskular. Pain erupted throughout my body. Bjartskular's pain was mine, and I thought I would die with him. Part of me had died that day. Gallbatorix took me captive and sent one of Bjartskular's scales to the Dragon Rider's Council telling them that one of the greatest dragons had fallen and his rider was a captive.

"Gallbatorix kept me looked up in a cell for years." Tornac rehashed. "I was kept there until the Dragon Wars were over. When they were, he made me his slave. I figured the only way to be free was to slowly work my way up the ladder and become something important in Gallbatorix's military forces and destroy the empire from the inside out, but then Selena ran away. I was close with your mother and you, so when she left, I was compelled to follow.

"Brom was one of my friends when I was a dragon rider. His blue dragon, Saphira, was a very nice dragon. She and Bjartskular were friends. Brom told me that he and Saphira were gravely sadden and extremely enraged when they learned of my capture and Bjartskular's death. Brom told me that he tried everything to save me, but nothing ever went as planned. I am sad, and honored, to say that Saphira died trying to protect Brom from Morzan when they were trying to get information on and save me and get a hold of the three remaining dragon eggs. Although his dragon died and I was not rescued, he retrieved a blue egg. I believe it was Saphira's egg.

"There hasn't been a day that I don't think of Bjartskular, but I try to think of him highly and not mourn. I know he would rather have me happy." Tornac concluded, wiping the wetness from his eyes.

Murtagh was quiet for a long time, but then he said, "Wow." Tornac laughed loudly as Murtagh's answer.

"Wow is a good way to describe it." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Tornac." Murtagh said, not seeing how his answer was funny.

"It's okay, Murtagh." Tornac replied with sincerity. "I had a lot of time with Bjartskular. Riders and their dragons can live as long as elves can. And as they say, one door close and another will open. If Gallbatorix never took me captive, I would have never met you. And that would be an opportunity I would not want to miss." Murtagh smiled shyly when Tornac complimented him. "Well, we better get to sleep." Tornac sighed, standing up. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Riding horses is not that hard." Murtagh replied, stretching his legs.

"Not only will we be riding horses," Tornac started, "But I will be teaching you archery and the art of defending one's mind."

That night, Murtagh was too restless to sleep. He tried, though, because he would need all his energy for the training he would receive the next day.

--

**A/N: I almost cried while I was writing about Bjartskular! If I do say so myself, that was some of my best writing! I hope you like it as much as I like it! **


	7. Rightfully Yours To Hide

You're Safe Chapter 7

You're Safe Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey new chapter! You guys give awesome reviews so thanks a lot! You guys rock! **

**Well, here we go!**

**--**

"A fine yew bow." Tornac mumbled as he ran his hand up and down a bow. They had stumbled across and small town when they were traveling. Tornac said he would like to buy Murtagh a bow before they began archery training. Tornac instructed Murtagh that he would also like to complete the physical portion of training before they moved onto the mental part. "Murtagh, I found a bow that I think you would like." Murtagh put down a white bow he was examining and walked over to Tornac.

"Tornac, I was looking at this white bow and I was wondering what it was made of." Murtagh said as he walked over. When he saw the beautifully crafted bow, he stopped talking.

"I don't think you really care what that bow is made of, now, do you?" Tornac laughed. "An excellently made yew bow catches your eye, eh, Taggy?" Tornac whispered.

"Taggy?" Murtagh asked in disbelief, his attention taken away from the bow for a moment. Tornac smiled widely and Murtagh shook his head. "Anyways, yes this bow is beautiful. That other bow is interesting, but not like this one…" He trailed off, taking the bow gently from Tornac. Tornac chuckled and slapped Murtagh on the back amicably.

"Well, let's get this one and buy some arrows." Tornac walked off looking for strong arrows as Murtagh got acquainted with his new bow.

--

As soon as they were far enough away from the town, Tornac stopped and took out his own bow. "I think I like archery even more than sword fighting." Tornac reflected. "It's more to my tastes. You can decide for yourself which one you like more and which one is better to use. Archery and swordplay are very important skills that one should know. In your case, you _must _know them." Tornac took an arrow and strung his bow. He let the arrow fly and it cut silently through the air, hitting a tree straight on. When Murtagh tried to remove the arrow from the tree, it took a bit of elbow grease. "Eventually, and hopefully soon, you will be able to shoot like that." Murtagh smiled, ready to accept the challenge.

Tornac taught Murtagh the basics of archery the first day. He taught Murtagh how to string his bow, how to hold his bow, how to hold his body, where to put the arrow, how to hold the arrow and how to shoot. He showed Murtagh a few tricks when shooting, such as keeping your eye square on the target and tuning out all distractions yet still paying attention to everything around you. By the end of training, Murtagh only wanted to learn more.

Over the span of the next few days, Murtagh became more and more proficient with the bow. The yew bow was a perfect match for him and Tornac was pleased with Murtagh's progression. He was especially happy that Murtagh picked up quickly on it.

Although Murtagh was pleased with his archery training, something was gnawing at the back of his mind:

They hadn't found Eragon yet.

Murtagh was actually quite upset that they hadn't found his brother yet. Their travels were going slowly because they had to stop for training. Murtagh knew it was important, but Eragon was more important. Couldn't they train after they found Eragon? Apparently Tornac thought not.

_Eragon where _are _you? _He thought to himself as he looked up at the star lit sky. _I'm trying my best to find you and I'm not losing hope that I _will _find you, but what I worry about is _how _I will find you-alive or not? _

"Murtagh." Tornac's deep, rumbling voice interrupted Murtagh's thoughts. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to defend your mind." Murtagh sat up. "I know you probably want to find Eragon as fast as you can, but this may be more important. This is because you have more to protect than a lot of people I know.

"For one thing, you are the son of Morzan of the forsworn. Morzan is still alive. People might think-no they _will _think-that there's something more than your mother just taking you away to protect you. You, Roran, Brom and I are the only ones who know it's true. Not the outside world. They might think that Morzan could be using you for whatever reason. If people find out you are the son of Morzan they will think that. The only way for people to not think you conspiring with him is to protect your knowledge of that.

"The second reason, and even more important than the last is that everyone is entitled to their privacy. _No one has the right to take memories from others. _You might have memories that even you don't want _me _to see. And you have the right to protect those things. It's just _wrong," _Tornac spat on the ground; he had a habit of doing that. "To take things from others without their permission that rightfully belongs to them. _That _is why you should learn to protect your mind. And I will be teaching you that."

Murtagh did not say anything. He just curled up on his side and thought about what Tornac said. _No one can take my memories from me…_

--

"Imagine an iron wall surrounding your mind completely. There are no flaws in this iron wall. There is no possible way for anyone to get through." Tornac instructed Murtagh. Murtagh was sitting on the grass and Tornac was encircling him on his horse. He stopped when he was directly behind his student. "The only way they can try to gain entry is by breaking the iron wall. You have to fortify that wall. Make it as strong as you can and keep it that way." Murtagh imagined a hard iron wall surrounding his mind. "I'm going to try to force my way in. It may hurt, but I'm showing you what will really happen. You must be prepared."

For a few long moments, Murtagh felt nothing but the iron wall but then he felt something poking at the wall. Soon, the poking turned into a knock and then a punch and soon the feeling was tearing at the wall. Murtagh kept the wall as strong as he could. He tried to keep the feeling out. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Murtagh gasped for air. The feeling took the chance to destroy the wall and get out. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Well done." Tornac congratulated from behind. "For your first try, that was impressive." Tornac jumped off his horse and knelt down beside Murtagh, giving him water. "Since you've tried so hard and I know how badly you want to find your brother, we will ride hard now. Training is postponed. Get on Aeidail, we have a hard days ride ahead of us." Tornac pulled Murtagh onto his feet. Even though Murtagh's head still hurt, he was grinning widely. He would be getting closer to his brother. He knew it.

--

Tornac and Murtagh sat down with exhaustion. They had rode far from where they last stopped, but were unsure of just how far. After the first few hours, they stopped paying attention. "I've never rode like that, even on Bjartskular." Tornac gasped once his head stopped pounding. "I feel sorry for the horses!" Tornac and Murtagh gave labored laughs.

"We got far." Murtagh breathed. "I'm glad." After a few moments, Murtagh questioned, "Where do you suppose we've stopped?" Tornac looked around and then grabbed his map.

"Not too far from Dras-Leona." Tornac replied. He kept examining the map.

Murtagh scooted over so he could view the map. "How long has been since we left Carvahall?" He inquired.

Tornac thought for a moment and then answered, "Maybe a month and a half. I haven't really been paying attention." He was silent for a little while longer and then said, "I think it's been at least a month. We've gotten far. I'm surprised and glad." Murtagh nodded and then lied down on his makeshift bed, ready for more riding. But where exactly were they headed?

--

Murtagh woke up slowly. He just wanted to sleep for a little while longer. He waned everyone to leave him alone for once. But some wishes went unanswered. He felt Tornac shaking him awake. "I'm up, I'm up." He grunted groggily.

"Come on, eat, wash up. We're doing more training today." Tornac sang the last sentence to a happy tune. "We're not traveling anywhere today so we have a day full of training." Tornac tried to pull Murtagh up.

"Wait, why aren't we going anywhere?" Murtagh inquired. "What about Eragon?"

Tornac yanked Murtagh up from under his blanket. "That's precisely why we aren't leaving. If I know Brom as well as I think I do, the will no doubt be making a stop here. Now, also assuming that I know Brom as well as I think I do, then they should have been making stops for longer durations of time, so we most likely haven't missed them. They might also be in Dras-Leona right now. If in more than four days they have not arrived, we will head straight for the Varden and hopefully find them there." Murtagh nodded and prepared for a long day of training.

--

It had been two days since Murtagh and Tornac had stopped not far from Dras-Leona. They had seen no signs of Eragon, Brom or Saphira. Tornac decided that he would ride into town and poke around a bit, seeing if he could find one of the three or more. He told Murtagh to pack up their things just in case they had to flee. For three hours Murtagh awaited Tornac's return anxiously. When the sun had just set, he saw three figures ride out of Dras-Leona and they were headed right for him. He jumped on Aeidail as his fight-or-flight senses were on edge.

When they were closer, Murtagh saw that Tornac was leading them. He sent Aeidail into a canter as Tornac passed him. He fell back next to Eragon. His brother looked over and smiled a sincere, relieved smile when he saw this brother. "Murtagh!" He gasped.

"Now is not the time to get comfortable!" He teased his brother. As Murtagh looked forward, he saw two figures jump from the bushes.

"Ra'zac!" Eragon hissed. Tornac drew his sword and his violently clashed with another Ra'zac's blade. Through all the commotion and frantic horses, Murtagh could not really see what was going on. But then he heard one cry pierce the night.

"BROM!"

--

**A/N: That chapter wasn't the best but it was good. I'm leaving off there cause I have a headache and don't feel like writing. You'll see what happens next and I hope it's surprising! **


	8. I Will Return

You're Safe Chapter 8

You're Safe Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here we go again! I'm feeling better than I was last night so I might have more drive to write! WoooOOOOOoooo! **

…**Sorry about that… **

**Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

When Murtagh heard the scream, he knew something was wrong. He jumped off his horse and sprinted to the direction the sound came from. There, he saw a Ra'zac standing over Brom and Eragon. Murtagh jumped at him wielding his sword. A battle raged on between the two and they were almost equally matched.

The Ra'zac lunged at Murtagh, aiming for his chest. Murtagh ducked under the blade and went to one side of the Ra'zac. As he flew past the Ra'zac, he cut the monster's side. The Ra'zac hissed and jumped into the woods. Tornac finished off the one he was fighting and sent the creature reeling into the woods, making frantic, mad clicking noises.

Murtagh went to Saphira who had landed during the battle. He rubbed her muzzle and whispered, "Do you remember me?" A warm purr from the dragon hinted that she said yes. "Can you carry Eragon and Brom?" Saphira nodded and Tornac brought the two unconscious people to her. "Thanks, Saphira." When Murtagh and Tornac were on their horses, Saphira took off gracefully into the night and followed silently behind the mentor and his student.

--

The cave was silent. No one said anything. How could they? Brom had died. He sacrificed himself to save Eragon and what thanks did he get? He died. Eragon refused to talk to anyone but Saphira. He carried Brom's body up to the top of the cave.

"Tornac?" Murtagh whispered. "Are you alright?" Tornac looked over at his student. Murtagh was truly worried about his brother and his teacher. Tornac gave a slight nod.

"I'm able to handle it a little better because I know that Brom was happy to join his dragon, Saphira." Murtagh nodded and then thought about what Brom had said to him while he was dying.

_"M-Murtagh." He coughed. "You're a strong boy. I've never seen anyone more loyal than you." Brom paused and drew a long breath. "I know how evil that man is. The scar on your back bears testament to that. You have a turbulent path ahead of you, to say the least. But I know that you're going to survive it. I can sense the strong will power you have. Protect Eragon; keep your promise." _

Murtagh felt honored that Brom complimented him on his deathbed. _Everyone keeps telling me to keep my promise…as if I need a reminder…I'll keep my promise. I will. _

Tornac sat a little closer to the back of the cave, thinking about what Brom told him.

_"Tornac." Brom whispered. "I'm going to see Saphira again…Maybe someday you will join Bjartskular. Once a rider…" Brom trailed off, unable to finish._

_"Always a rider." Tornac completed. _

Now Brom was gone and besides Gallbatorix and Morzan, Tornac was the only survivor of the Dragon Wars. Tornac got up and went to the top of the cave, Murtagh following at his heels.

Tornac bowed his head when he saw the crystal case that surrounded his friend. "It's very fitting, Eragon." Eragon didn't say anything. He just wanted Brom back.

--

The next day, everyone was slow to get up. The atmosphere was definitely different without Brom there. Eragon was the last to arise and when he did, he walked straight over to Murtagh with a serious expression on his face. "Murtagh." He said. His brother turned to look at him. "Who was our father? I know you know."

Murtagh looked to Tornac, and the former rider gave a slight nod. Murtagh sighed and began. "Morzan." Shock attacked Eragon's face. He couldn't believe it; he _wouldn't _believe it. His father couldn't be Morzan! "Mother was young and ignorant when she went with him."

"That isn't possible!" Eragon shouted.

Murtagh breathed deeply. "Yes it is. I know you've never seen him, and I don't really remember what he looks like, but I've been told that Morzan and I look so much a like that we could be twins." Eragon gaped. "Selena, mother that is, left Uru'Baen when she learned she was pregnant. She took me with her. She could have left me, but she didn't. She didn't have to leave Uru'Baen, but do you know why she did?" Eragon slowly shook his head. "Morzan is cruel. Everyone knows that at least. Two months before we left, Morzan was drunk and angry. Unfortunately for me, I ran past him at the height of his rampage. He threw his sword Zar'roc at me and it sliced open my back from my right shoulder to my left hip. Mother was shaken to the core and she knew she had to leave. So she did, with me in tow." Murtagh finished and Eragon did not say anything.

Finally, the awestruck boy spoke. "He did that…?" Murtagh nodded solemnly and turned around around. He removed his shirt to reveal the long white scar that disturbed his tan skin. "Oh no…" Eragon choked. He looked at Tornac. He wanted Tornac to say Murtagh was lying but Tornac's eyes said otherwise. Murtagh was telling the truth.

Murtagh turned around as he put his shirt back on. "Mother knew she would be saving the both of us if she took us away. She did save us. I promised her the night she died that I would always protect you. That's what I intend to do." Eragon didn't say anything. "Eragon, you must tell _no one, _especially the Varden, that you and I are the sons of Morzan. They would not accept us."

After another hour of silence, Tornac decided it was time to move on. "Well, we should start going. Can you travel, Eragon?" The boy nodded. "Alright, let's go."

--

"We're pretty close to Uru'Baen, so be as discreet as possible." Tornac whispered. Hopefully, they would pass Uru'Baen without being noticed, but nothing ever went as planned.

A big black dot was moving out of Uru'Baen and headed right for them. "Keep going!" Tornac whispered harshly. They tried to reach the woods uninterrupted, but it was not so. A large unit of Urgals was in shooting range of them and their leader was not what they expected. "A Shade!" Tornac hissed. "We're going to have to stay and fight. I'll handle the shade and you two take care of the Urgals. We're largely outnumbered, but we do have something they don't have."

"What's that?" Eragon whispered. Murtagh snorted.

"A dragon!" Murtagh tried not to shout. "_Your _dragon!" Whenever Murtagh said dragon, Tornac's eyes lit up. Eragon nodded and blushed furiously but prepared for the fight that loomed ahead. The Shade stopped walking and he Urgals raced at the group. Murtagh began shooting them with his yew bow and every target went down.

"I see you've been practicing!" Tornac shouted.

"Yes!" Murtagh called back. When the Urgals were close enough, the two brothers drew their swords and began to cut down the Urgals. Tornac and the Shade approached each other.

"You dare challenge a shade?" The mutilated man asked.

Tornac smirked smuggle. "I am a former dragon rider."

"Former for a reason, Shur'tugal." The shade scoffed. Tornac snarled at his reply. They lunged at each other and their swords clashed in the air, sending sparks flying. "What a wonderful story; how Durza the shade killed Tornac the former Dragon Rider of the dragon Bjartskular. A wonderful story it is, indeed." The shade laughed.

The furious battle that started out as just a battle to defend themselves turned into a personal fight. Durza verbally attacked Tornac one time too many and Durza had crossed the line. The battle raged on with sparks flying everywhere for what seemed like long hours. And more Urgals kept coming. Murtagh and Eragon were swamped with adversaries.

"You and I both know that we don't just fight with swords." Durza whispered smoothly. Tornac jumped back when he knew Durza intended to use magic. Well, one must fight fire with fire. They began to say words used to summon magic frantically. Each attempt was close, but futile. The duelers were evenly matched.

Durza's mouth suddenly moved with untraceable speed. Tornac could not tell what he had said, and even if he could, he wouldn't have the time to conjure up a defensive word. The dark magic hit him in the gut. A shadow of black magic passed through him, destroying his vital organs. He fell to the ground with a yelp. Murtagh cut down and Urgal and as Urgal, Murtagh witnessed Tornac fall.

"NO!" He shouted. Setting an arrow on his bow, he gave the best archery performance of his life. The arrow flew silently through the air and hit Durza in the forehead, dead on. The shade dissolved into the air and the Urgals retreated back to Uru'Baen. Murtagh raced over to his dying mentor. "Tornac don't die. You can live, you'll de fine, I promise. Don't give up, don't give up…" He trailed off franticly. Eragon raced over ad Saphira landed behind the former rider.

"Murtagh," Tornac coughed weakly. "No. My time has c-come…" He closed his eyes. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I probably would have killed myself if I never met you. You were what kept me going after Bjartskular's death…I want you to continue on. Protect yourself, protect Eragon. Protect what's yours. You're strong, Murtagh. You don't need me."

"You have no idea how much I need you!" Murtagh yelled.

"Murtagh," Tornac coughed again. "He has hit too many of my vital organs There's no way I could live. This magic is incurable…I'm finally going to join Bjartskular…Please, Murtagh continue on. I cannot express in words how much I love and admire you." A tear slid down Tornac's face. "I wish I could stick around, but I can't. Be strong, Murtagh. Become your own person. Goodbye. You're a great person. And you too, Eragon. I know you will be a great Rider. I know you both will do what's right." Tornac stopped talking and soon his breathing slowed. Then his heart stopped.

Tears poured profusely from Murtagh's eyes. "No!" He shouted. "Damn it! No!" Murtagh was shaking violently and his face was twisted with pain and anger. Tornac was dead. _Tornac was dead. _"Why? WHY?" He shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly he began to feel sick and lightheaded. He passed out, but not before vomiting because of the nausea that plagued him.

--

Murtagh slowly cracked open his dry eyes. He didn't want to face the day. He didn't want to realize all over again that Tornac was dead. "Murtagh?" Eragon whispered. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"I put stones around Tornac and after we write something on his epitaph, Saphira's going to do to it what she did to Brom's." Eragon paused. "What do you want written on his epitaph."  
"He was a great rider, mentor and friend. He will always live on. He will never be forgotten." Eragon wrote it on the stone and then Saphira turned it into a beautiful crystal coffin.

"He was a dragon rider?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. His dragon was Bjartskular and they were a very good pair. They were highly honored." Murtagh replied confidently.

"So I've heard." Eragon mumbled. Murtagh arched an eyebrow. "Brom mentioned that Tornac was very good at what he did. Very good." Eragon paused again.

"Is this what it felt like when Brom died?" Murtagh inquired.

"Yes."

No one said anything for a while.

"Saphira wants you to know she's sorry about what happened to Tornac." Murtagh mumbled his thanks and Saphira bowed her head. They packed up and got ready to move along. Before leaving, Murtagh bide his farewells to Tornac.

"I've made a lot of promises already," Murtagh began, "But I promise I will come back."

--

**A/N: I almost cried writing that! I killed Tornac! AW!! :'''( **

**Well, I hope you liked it… I'll update as soon as possible…**

**(Tornac is so cool…) **


	9. Hello, Son

You're Safe chapter 9

You're Safe chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm having motivation issues. I'm usually too tired to work on it, so that's probably why. I hope you like this next part. I tried to write it as best I could. **

**Anyways! UPDATE! Thanks for all the GREATY MCGREAT GREAT reviews! They really are awesome and I cannot express how much I appreciate them! **

**Onto the story!**

**--**

"Thanks again." Eragon thanked Murtagh for the millionth time. Murtagh rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know Eragon, I get it." Murtagh replied. "I promised I would protect you." He laughed and said, "I went crazy when you were captured. You should have seen me. Saphira was laughing." Saphira made a noise that sounded like laughing.

_Humans are a strange species. _Saphira laughed.

Eragon laughed a long with his dragon and Murtagh grinned. "And you saved an elf, Eragon." Murtagh stated, examining the dark haired elf. "Why was she locked up in Gillead?"

"She's an elf. The empire has been looking for them for years. They probably wanted information." Eragon speculated. "I hope we get to the Varden soon…" Eragon mumbled. Murtagh agreed.

They rode on into the night, wondering how far away the Varden was.

--

"I won't leave you, Murtagh!" Eragon shouted. "The Urgals are too close! What if you need my protection?" Eragon looked behind Murtagh to see if the Urgals had gotten closer.

"Eragon, I promised _I _would protect _you._ If I let you stay behind and help me, I'd be letting down mother, Uncle, Brom and Tornac." Murtagh answered. "We're so close to the Varden. You can get there. I'll be there soon after, don't worry. Just go!" Eragon sighed and took off into the air. They were in a valley that led to the Varden and the Urgals were closing in. Hopefully Murtagh would make it.

--

Eragon and Saphira crashed through the waterfall. A group of men, dwarves and humans, were standing around, waiting for them to get through. "Grab him!" A bald man said. A few men went up and held him so he could not run away. Eragon did not try to shake them off; he just stared expectantly at the waterfall. "Come with us!" The bald man began to walk away.

"No!" Eragon cried and he held his ground, despite the three men trying to drag him along. "Wait!" Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed.

"Really, what are we waiting for?" The bald man asked with an agitated tone. "Come along!"

"No!" Eragon cried again. A dwarf walked over to Eragon and removed the three men holding him.

"Just let him wait!" The dwarf barked. The bald man just boiled with fury. After fifteen minutes, shadows began appearing outside the waterfall and Eragon's breath caught in his throat. A figure that looked to be riding a horse was followed by a large mass of other figures. An arrow whizzed past the curtain of water. The next second, a man on a horse crashed through. The figure outside stopped, believing the man to be dead.

"Murtagh!" Eragon breathed with relief. "I'm so glad you outran them!" Murtagh was hoisted onto his feet by two men and gasped.

"It was not an easy feat," he breathed. Murtagh walked over to Aeidail and made sure she was okay. "I told you I would make it." He breathed again. Blood trickled from his arm.

"Murtagh, you're bleeding!" Eragon gasped. Murtagh laughed a held his hand against the small slit in his arm.

"What, this?" He laughed. "An arrow grazed my arm; I'll be fine." Murtagh walked over with Aeidail to stand next to Eragon. He checked out the dragon and he and Eragon untied Arya from the dragon's belly. "Someone she take her to the healers." Murtagh and Eragon handed her to a man and he carried her away.

"Now, we can go!" The bald man led the way into another room. "Will you submit to a mind search, dragon rider? If you do not, we cannot trust you." Eragon let the bald man search his mind and his face twisted in pain. Murtagh winced as he watched his brother suffer. "…He is trustworthy." The bald man said, turning to Murtagh. "You next."

"No."

Everyone stared at Murtagh. "We'll kill you if you do not submit."

"That won't work." The man grabbed the back of Murtagh's neck and tried to search, but there was no way in. As strong as the bald man was, Murtagh was stronger and he kept the man out. After ten minutes, Eragon decided to protest.

"No!" He barked. "Stop!" He could see the strain on Murtagh's face. A dwarf ripped the bald man away from Murtagh and let Eragon continue. "Please, he is my friend. He would never hurt any of us; he is trustworthy. He's made a promise to protect me with his life." The bald man shrugged off the dwarf and replied.

"We'll see what Ajihad has to say about this." The bald man spat. He walked off, letting the dwarf explain the situation.

"I am Orik." He began. "Sorry for his behavior… Are you two okay?" They nodded and Orik continued. "You will stay here for the night and see Ajihad tomorrow. I will send you some food later." Orik left and the brothers fell asleep, anxious to meet the king of the Varden.

--

Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira stood in front of the ebony-skinned king of the Varden. His gaze was searching and his face revealed no emotion. "Please, sit." Came his deep, rumbling voice. First, the king turned to Murtagh. Something about Murtagh looked familiar, but the king did not mention it. "Will you let us search your mind?"  
"Never." Came the expected reply. Abruptly, Ajihad knew who Murtagh was. He had heard that voice before. He had seen that face before. And because Murtagh would not let his mind be searched, that would cause problems.

"You are the son of Morzan, Murtagh." Ajihad stated. It was not a question.

"Why does that matter?" Murtagh asked. He knew it would come to this. Why were people so quick to judge? And Murtagh knew he would be the only one to receive hell for this; Eragon _could not _reveal his parentage. It would be disastrous. Even so, why did this always happen? Morzan was just his father, nothing more. If anything, Murtagh took after Tornac.

"WE cannot trust you because of that." Ajihad replied. "The only way we can is if you submit to the twins' mind search." Murtagh said nothing, only brooded. "If not, we will have to lock you up."

Eragon fidgeted in his chair, dying to vouch for Murtagh. He couldn't let them lock his brother up! "I won't ever let anyone inside my only sanctuary, especially those two. My mind is the only safe place I have, and I have learned to protect it until I die."

"Fine." Ajihad said bluntly. "Guards." He called.

Eragon had to do something. So, he shouted, "No!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Murtagh and I have lived in the same town together since we were born. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. His mother brought him to Carvahall to live after Morzan fatally wounded him. I was born in Carvahall. We've been close friends for a long time, and Murtagh made a promise to my mother as she was dying. He promised he would always protect me." Murtagh liked how Eragon told the truth, but did not say all of it. It was clever. "If you lock him up, you should lock me up too. Since we've known each other forever, and you have reason to suspect Murtagh, you would have reason to suspect me too."

Ajihad looked to the twins. "He is trustworthy, sir." Ajihad still looked at them. "We saw Murtagh in his memories, sir. His story is no lie."

Ajihad breathed. "I guess we can trust you Murtagh, but you will be under close surveillance. I'm believing you; don't let me down." Murtagh nodded his thanks and Ajihad moved on. "I am sorry to hear about the death of Brom. He was a good man and friend. It is a great loss.

"Before he died, he sent a message to me, saying that Tornac was traveling with you two. Where is he?" Ajihad asked. He looked at the dismal faces of the two brothers. Eragon began to speak up, but Murtagh stopped him.

"He was killed by the shade, Durza." He replied, trying to keep the emotion from his voice, but failing. Ajihad bowed his head in honor for the two riders.

"I am sorry. Losing Tornac is also another great loss."

For another hour and a half, they discussed why the needed Eragon and other things. It was rather boring, but the two brothers tried to keep their attention on Ajihad as long as they could.

--

Murtagh was glad that he was not locked up, but the men who followed him constantly were getting on hi nerves. They would never stop following him. And they didn't try to hide it, either. It was quite obvious to the citizens of Farthen Dur that Murtagh was a potentially dangerous person, threatening their only sanctuary. If only they knew, along with Ajihad, that he meant them no harm.

As Murtagh was walking up the long staircase to the dragon hold, he ran into someone. The two people hit heads and began apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Murtagh asked the other person.

The woman looked up. Murtagh saw that she was the spitting image of Ajihad. "Yes. I apologize. Sometimes I daydream and forget where I'm going and I bump it people. Are you alright?" For a moment, Murtagh did not respond, then he realized he looked stupid.

"Ah, yes." He replied nervously. "Excuse me for asking, but are you Ajihad's daughter?" He asked. He reprimanded himself for forgetting to say King, but the woman did not seem to notice.

"Yes," She laughed. "I have been told that we look a lot a like." Remembering her manners, she stuck out her hand and said, "Hello, I am Nasuada. And you are?"

Murtagh shook her hand and replied hesitantly, "Murtagh." He knew that she would have heard about him. He was afraid that she would spit at his feet and walk away. People had done much worse than that.

Nasuada nodded. "Ah, yes. I've heard about you." She laughed. "Excuse my father. He goes to great lengths to protect us, but personally, I think he could have just said that you had to be with Eragon at all times. I think the group of men following you," She peered around Murtagh and stared harshly at the men, "Is unnecessary." Then she whispered, "To relieve you of them, I will accompany you for a while." She turned to the men sand said, "Tell my father he is under my watch."

The men ran off as Murtagh thanked Nasuada. "They were quite annoying, and obvious." Nasuada laughed and asked Murtagh where he had been going. "The dragon hold." He replied. They walked to the dragon hold, making small talk. When they arrived, Nasuada did not leave.

"I am supposed to be watching you." She teased.

"I feel like a little kid again, always needing to be watched." He laughed, even though what he said was true.

--

The men waited nervously. The Urgals and Kull were closing in. The dwarves had gone to seal the caves, but that would not keep the enemies out forever. The fighters paced nervously around and fidgeted while they sat. Couldn't the opposing army come already? The waiting was torture.

Ajihad approached Eragon and Arya, Murtagh following behind him. When he stopped in front of the two, he began speaking. "I have promised Murtagh that if he fought bravely enough today, I would let him roam Farthen Dur freely." Murtagh smiled and sat down next to his brother. "Good luck, you three." Ajihad finished, and walked away.

"Murtagh, you remember Arya, yes?" Eragon asked, motioning to the elf beside him. Murtagh nodded and greeted the elf.

"You are in good health, I see." Murtagh commented. He remembered when Eragon saved her from the dungeons in Gillead. They had another run-in with Durza. Murtagh knew you could only kill a shade by piercing him through the heart. When he saw Durza again, anger filled him up. He shot at the shade but again his arrow pierced him between the eyes. He hoped he would have another shot at the monster today.

"I heard you aided in my rescue." She replied in a monotone voice. "Thank you." Murtagh nodded and then the group of three waited in silence. Soon, they could hear faint roars and booms. The Urgals and Kull were getting closer.

After another hour, the Urgals burst into the giant cave and poured in. Men began to fight valiantly to defend their home. The Urgals and Kull were physically strong, but the will power of the men was equally strong. Urgals and men were falling everywhere.

Murtagh and Eragon fought side by side until Eragon was forced to jump on Saphira. ""You'll be safer in the air!" Murtagh yelled at him. He wanted to protect his brother.

"But what about the other men?" Eragon shouted back.

"Let me put it this way," Murtagh reasoned. "If _you _die, _they _die!" Eragon gave in and took off into the air with Saphira. That's when he saw it. The shade was approaching.

Eragon flew back down to Murtagh and shouted, "Durza is here!" Murtagh replied something that sounded like "He's dead!" But Eragon could not tell, what with all the din echoing in the cave.

Suddenly, all the shouts and battle cries began to die down. Eragon and Murtagh looked around to see why everyone stopped fighting. The shade wasn't the only one who was in Farthen Dur.

The monster landed in front of the two brothers and he jumped off his blood red dragon. His snake-like, deep voice rung out through the silence. "Hello, son. It's been awhile."

Murtagh's face turned white when he saw Morzan approach him.

--

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! CLIFFIE! I bet you all hate me right now! But I want to progress in this part, so as soon as this is up, I'm going to work on the next part! Don't worry! I'll have it up soon! **


	10. New Wounds

You're Safe chapter 10

You're Safe chapter 10

**A/N: So there was a big cliffie in the last chapter and I'm sure you're all anxious to see what happens so on with the chapter!**

**--**

"Aren't you happy to see me? Morzan chided. Murtagh could say nothing. Eragon knew he had to stay with Murtagh, but Murtagh wanted him to be safe. Eragon reluctantly flew away. "Durza!" Morzan barked. "Get the dragon rider. I'll handle this one." Durza swiftly followed Eragon as Morzan approached his son. "You've grown a lot in the last fifteen years, but that's to be expected." Murtagh snarled. "Why did your bitch of a mother take you away?" Murtagh tried to control his emotions. Morzan used emotion to his advantage. "I'll find out someday." Morzan drew his sword. "So, have you learned to fight? Did Tornac teach you?"

"Yes." Murtagh ground out his response.

"Let's see how well he did." Morzan sneered and jumped at his son. In a flash, Murtagh unsheathed his blade and blocked his father's blow. They attacked each other with passion and anger. Murtagh's rage filled attacks sent sparks flying in the air. The sound of clashing blades filled the cave as everyone watched the battle between father and son progress.

Ajihad walked up next to Hrothgar and said, "Well, now we know that Murtagh really is on our side." Hrothgar nodded. "But will he live through this?"  
Hrothgar responded, his gaze not flickering away from the duel. "We can only hope."

Murtagh and his father lunged at each other. The force of the blow sent them flying backwards. As soon as they touched the ground, they attacked each other again. On and on it went, with no end in sight. "Tornac taught you well." Morzan said with mock praise. That only made Murtagh angrier and he flew at his father. The sound from the crash of the blades rang through out the cave.

--

It was hard for Eragon to focus on his battle. As he was fighting the shade, Murtagh was fighting their father. There was no way he could defeat the strongest of the thirteen forsworn! _No! _Eragon reprimanded himself. _You have to believe in Murtagh! _

Eragon tried hard to focus on the battle, but the Shade's taunts only made it worse.

--

Breathing heavily, the father and son stood glaring at each other. Morzan sheathed Zar'roc, the same sword that cut Murtagh fifteen years ago. Confused, Murtagh tensed. "Lucky for me," Morzan began, "I am a dragon rider."

Abruptly, pain exploded in Murtagh. Everywhere hurt. His mind was racked with pain as the rest of his body was assaulted with black magic. Morzan walked to his son. Ajihad and Hrothgar tried to move to defend Murtagh but Morzan threatened, "If you move, he dies." Murtagh began to shake violently from the pain. It hurt so much. He didn't know what was going on, or where he was anymore. All he knew was that everything hurt like hell. He couldn't protect himself. He didn't even feel it when Morzan picked him up and threw him on Scar.

Ajihad and Hrothgar watched as Morzan flew away with his son. The battle began again and everyone tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

--

When Eragon woke up, he didn't realize that something was wrong. Arya and Angela looked at him. Eragon tried to sit up, but his back hurt too much. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You killed the shade." Angela said, smiling warmly. "But in the process he wounded you. You have a scar on your back from your right shoulder to your left hip." It took Eragon a minute to process the information. Then, it dawned on him.

"Where is Murtagh?" He asked, his voice full of worry. No one said anything. The two women just looked at each other with concerned expression. "Where is Murtagh?" Eragon demanded again, this time more angry and worried.

Arya answered, "Murtagh fought Morzan bravely, but in the end it was not enough. Morzan rendered him unconscious and took him away."

Shook was plastered on Eragon's face. Murtagh was gone? Morzan captured him? Eragon's world began to swim before his eyes as he swayed unsteadily back and forth. "It's not true…" He mumbled. Murtagh couldn't be gone. In a minute, Murtagh would jump out laughing and teasing Eragon for failing for the trick. Eragon fell back down and as he fell asleep, he could almost hear Murtagh's laugh.

--

Murtagh woke up in a small tent, big enough for one person to fit inside and nothing else. He saw that his wrists and feet were bound and he had something covering his mouth. He saw shadows moving outside the camp and fires blazing. It had to be night. He wiggled around and peered out the slit in the tent opening. Only a small unit of men had made it out of Farthen Dur, and this was all of them. Gallbatorix would not be pleased. Murtagh saw no sign of Morzan.

He lied back down and waited for a while, sure that Morzan would come visit him. He was not wrong. Eventually, the tall, twisted man dragged Murtagh out of the tent. Murtagh just looked at him with fury. Morzan hauled Murtagh to a clearing away from the camp where Scar was. He removed the cloth around his son's mouth.

"Bastard!" Murtagh shouted. Morzan frowned.

"It would be smart to keep your insults to yourself." Morzan cautioned his son. He glared at Murtagh. "Why did your mother take you away?" Morzan demanded.

"To save us from you!" Murtagh shouted. He wished to rip Morzan's head off, but he was still bound.

"'Us' as in you and herself?" Morzan asked. "Or someone else?"

Murtagh snarled. "She ran away to protect me and herself from you." Murtagh glared back at his father. Morzan bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I believe it is far to late for that."

"BASTARD!" Murtagh yelled again, this time with more anger. Morzan kicked his son in the stomach and slapped his head. The last thing Murtagh saw was Morzan preparing to strike him again.

--

**A/N: Poor Murtagh! Well I hope the chapter was good. I'll update as soon as I can! **


	11. The Iron Wall That Did Not Fall

You're Safe Chapter 11

You're Safe Chapter 11

**A/N: don't feel like writing one so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon**

**--**

_Eragon looked around. He saw he was in his old home, unburned and untouched. Confused, he walked over to the table. He touched it and much to his surprise, it was real. Was he dreaming? Or was it real? Eragon wasn't sure so he just walked around. He went into his room and memories flooded his vision. He had grown up in this house, and when it was burnt down… Eragon held back his tears. He left his room and went into Murtagh's. His brother's old room…being in Murtagh's room only made Eragon feel worse. He sat on Murtagh's bed and put his head on his hands, his eyes wet with salty tears. Morzan captured Murtagh. Who knew if he was still alive?_

_Eragon jumped up and ran out of the room. Semiconsciously, he ran out of the house and to his mother's grave. He slowed to a stop and fell to his knees in front of the grave. "Mother!" He yelled, his voice full of sorrow and anger. "Mother, he's gone!" _

_Behind him, a figure appeared. The figure walked up and gently touched Eragon on the shoulder. "Baby," The figure whispered in his ear. Eragon looked over his shoulder and into the person's face. His eyes widened in shock. Tears still pouring from his eyes, he jumped up to hug his mother. _

_"Mother!" He cried. "Mother!" Selena held her youngest as Eragon cried into her collarbone. "I've finally met you…if only I could tell Murtagh…" Eragon trailed off and burst into renewed sobs. _

_"Darling," Selena cooed. "It's not your fault Murtagh is gone; don't beat yourself up about it." Selena rubbed her son's hair, trying to comfort him. Eragon clutched her tighter. _

_"But, mother!" Eragon cried again. "Morzan has him… what can I do?" Selena smiled and said nothing as four more people appeared behind her. Marian, Garrow, Tornac and Brom appeared and walked up to the mother and son._

_Tornac replied, "He's a strong one, Eragon." Eragon looked at Tornac, and hugged the four people standing. They sat down and Eragon began._

_"I know Murtagh is strong." He began. "But he is at the hands of Gallbatorix and Morzan." The faces of the five people around him dropped. "I _must _help him! He's gone… he's gone… what can I do? I know I have to become a better dragon rider and save Alagaesia but… I feel too loyal to Murtagh! If I let him to rot in Uru'Baen, I'll feel horrible! I won't be able to live with myself. I haven't an idea what to do." Eragon looked at his shaking hands, but soon Tornac spoke._

_"If I know Murtagh as well as I think I do," Tornac started, scratching his goatee. "I think he'd want you to stay away from Uru'Baen. He wants you safe more than you could imagine. He's a selfless person."_

_Brom nodded and responded, "He does know how to take care of himself."_

_"I'm still worried!" Eragon countered. Selena broke into sobs, worried for her first son. Marian rubbed her back and held her as Garrow spoke. _

_"Eragon," He looked his nephew square in the eye. "I know that you are a good person. You believe in justice. I know you will do what you feel in your heart is right. And if you believe it is right, how can you find fault with yourself?" Eragon looked at his uncle, knowing what Garrow said was true. He nodded. _

_"Baby, you better wake up soon." Selena said, holding back the tears. "I love you." Eragon nodded and hugged his mother. Eragon hugged everyone goodbye and silently wished he would see them again. _

--

Eragon sat up. He had finally met his mother. Selena was so wonderful to him. If only she had lived…

What was Eragon going to do about Murtagh? He knew in his heart what he had to do, but this situation was confusing. He still wasn't sure, but he took Garrow's advice.

--

His brutal father dragged Murtagh into Gallbatorix's main hall. "Who's this?" Gallbatorix chided. Of course the evil tyrant knew, but torture was one of his favorite games. Morzan grinned devilishly.

"You don't recognize him?" Morzan yanked Murtagh up onto his feet, even though he was about to pass out. He yanked Murtagh's head back, revealing his face. "See?"

Gallbatorix laughed manically and clapped. "Murtagh. Welcome home." Came his sly voice.

There was only one thing Murtagh said and could say. "This is and never will be my home." He ground out, his voice full of emotion and pain. "You let me go right now."

Gallbatorix looked from Murtagh to Morzan. "He's just like you." The two friends laughed. "I admire your courage, boy," Gallbatorix stated, "But the attitude _must _go." Morzan let his son drop to the ground and Gallbatorix grabbed him by the back of his neck.

Immediately, Murtagh felt he tyrant's presence in his mind. He tried to put up the wall, but that only made Gallbatorix torture him more. Pain erupted in his brain, but he kept up the wall. Gallbatorix banged at it in all places, but could not get in. For hours, Gallbatorix kept it up and they were both on the verge of death. Gallbatorix stopped and threw Murtagh down. "Next time, you best let that wall down."

Two soldiers carried Murtagh to his cell as Morzan followed, ready to break his son a little more.

--

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm having serious writer's block. It always happens! Plus, I have to go now anyways. I hope it was okay. **


	12. The Face Of Remorse

You're Safe 12

You're Safe 12

**A/N: Hey! I know I said I would update soon, but I've been really busy (and tired). I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

"Eragon, we're sending you to Ellesmera." Nasuada told the boy again. "Eragon, did you hear me?"

Eragon had heard her, all right. But that was not what he wanted to hear. He couldn't go to Ellesmera. Who was going to save Murtagh? If Eragon were to go to Ellesmera, what would happen to Murtagh? Or maybe once he got to Ellesmera, he could ask if he could first save his brother… No, that wouldn't work. The elves probably wouldn't let him do that. Eragon had no idea what to do; be loyal to his brother or be loyal to the person he swore fealty to?

"Eragon!" This time, Nasuada barked his name. "Eragon did you hear me?"

Eragon nodded and looked up from his trembling hands. "Yes, I heard you." Nasuada raised an eyebrow, as if to ask "And?" Eragon asked, "But… what about Murtagh?"

"What do you mean, Eragon?" Nasuada asked. She knew what happened to him, but she didn't know what Eragon meant. Did he intend to save him?

"Nasuada," Eragon said with a strong voice. "I have to save him. I can't do that if I go to Ellesmera." Nasuada sat back in her chair, not as surprised as she should be.

"Eragon, if you save him now Gallbatorix will probably kill you. You're not as skilled as he is, to say the least. If you die, our freedom is out of reach forever." Nasuada paused for a moment. "Murtagh would not want you to try to save him and risk Alagaesia's freedom. You know that. Save him after you've gone to Ellesmera and have become stronger." Eragon sighed and knew she was right. "And his promise, Eragon. If you go to Uru'Baen, you won't be safe and he can't help you." Eragon nodded in defeat. It made him angry, how everyone used Murtagh's promise to jerk Eragon around. It was meant to be a protective promise, not a restricting one. And Murtagh couldn't protect Eragon forever, especially while he was prisoner. Some promises were meant to be broken.

--

Eragon left after Nasuada explained the details of the journey to Ellesmera. The minute the door closed, Nasuada let a tear and then another fall down her cheek. Soon, a flood of tears rained down. She had just betrayed Murtagh so Eragon would go to Ellesmera. It was the only way to make him go, but Nasuada let Murtagh down. Maybe he did feel that Eragon shouldn't sacrifice himself to save him, but Nasuada may have just sealed Murtagh's fate.

--

Murtagh kneeled in front of Gallbatorix. It had been a week and Gallbatorix still could not get into Murtagh's mind. Morzan's son was strong, but his resistance sapped his strong more and more. He couldn't keep it up forever, and that made him want to die.

Angry, Gallbatorix boomed at Murtagh, "Today is the day you finally give in!" Gallbatorix smiled and whispered, "Will you be able to live with yourself?" Murtagh flinched but said nothing. Gallbatorix sauntered over to the beaten man. "How will you live, knowing you betrayed everyone you love?" Gallbatorix laughed and Murtagh clenched his teeth. Saying nothing kept you alive in this damned castle.

Gallbatorix broke into Murtagh's mind so fast that he could not resist. He tried to fight back, but he was so abused that it hurt to breathe. Pain erupted in his mind and he cringed in pain.

The worst part was that he could feel Gallbatorix sifting through his memories. He could see it as he betrayed his friends unwillingly. He saw the memories flash by... escaping Uru'Baen… Eragon's birth… his promise… growing up in Carvahall… chasing Eragon… Brom's death… Tornac's death…

When Gallbatorix finished, he smiled a twisted smile at Murtagh. "The dragon rider is your brother?" Then, Gallbatorix began to laugh hysterically. "How perfect!" He yelled in between laughs. "What will Morzan say?"

Murtagh clenched his teeth together. He couldn't take it. Gallbatorix's laughing only made it worse. He couldn't take it. He wanted to die.

--

Murtagh sat in his dingy cell. Inside, he was a mess. He was beating himself up for what he had done, and his mind was a tornado of emotions. He had no one he could tell his story to, and that would probably be better. No one would understand him.

Murtagh heard his cell door creak open and close, but he did not look at his visitor. He was in no mood to talk. "Murtagh." Came his father's voice. It didn't sound nice, it didn't sound loving, and it didn't sound gentle. It didn't sound like a father. It sounded like a monster.

Murtagh didn't turn to look at Morzan. He stared at the wall. Murtagh didn't respond. "You have a brother." Morzan said, not waiting for a response. His voice was cold and unemotionally. "Eragon Shadeslayer." A twisted smile crept across Morzan's face. "He will fall to me."

Rage filled Murtagh up. He jumped at his father with a lethal gleam in his eyes. His slammed Morzan onto the floor and pushed his foot down on his chest. "_Eragon will never join you or Gallbatorix." _His voice was angry and protective. Murtagh kicked Morzan in the side and ordered, "Get out." Morzan got up, slapped his son in the face and walked away. Murtagh spat on the ground where Morzan stood.

Blind with fury, he punched the stone wall. A few chunks of the wall fell out, and blood fell from his knuckles.

--

Food flew from the cell and into the hallway. Starving inmates would reach frantically for the rejected sludge, thanking who ever threw it out. They wondered what was wrong with the man who violently threw the food he was given out of his cell. He was a weird one. He was violent, angry and rebellious. Every time Morzan came to talk to him, he wouldn't hear any of it. He would fly blindly at the last of the forsworn and attack the man. Randomly during any time of day, he would yell out, whether it was swear words, names, or just sounds. He wouldn't eat anything they gave him. He drank water when they gave it to him, but he would smell it first to make sure nothing was in it. The inmates wondered who this man was, and what he was doing.

Murtagh didn't care what the inmates thought of him. He could be violent, he could be insane or he could quiet and scheming but he didn't care. The inmates were unimportant anyways.

One day, Gallbatorix personally came down to the cells. He had never done that before. The inmates cowered in the back of their cells as he slowly walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Murtagh's and the inmates inched closer to see what would happen.

"Murtagh, I hear you have been troublesome." Gallbatorix chided. "We don't want that, do we?" Murtagh did not look at the tyrant, nor did he respond. "Well, I don't think I've been giving enough privacy." He looked at the cells behind him and the men shrunk back. "I have something special for you today. I'm sure you'll like it." His voice was not at all happy and welcoming, but evil and twisted. "But I have a feeling you won't willing come with me." Before Murtagh knew Gallbatorix's intentions, pain flew through his mind and he fell, passing out on the cold floor.

The inmates watched as two guards carried Murtagh away. What had he done to get special treatment from the most demented man in Alagaesia?

--

When Murtagh woke up, the first thing he did was snarl, voicing his anger. "You're so quick to judge." Gallbatorix said in a mock disappointment tone. "We're going to give you a little gift."

Murtagh got up off the floor and saw that there was black fabric covering something on a podium. "Well, don't you want to see what it is?" Gallbatorix asked. Murtagh slowly crept forward, a sinking feeling in his heart. He knew what was under the fabric. He quickly removed it and there was a red dragon egg and a green dragon egg. "Go ahead; touch them." Gallbatorix prodded.

First, Murtagh touched the green egg. He held his breathe, and when nothing happened he let out a relieved sigh. If he became a dragon rider, it'd be even harder for Eragon to kill Gallbatorix. It would spell a certain doom for Alagaesia. True, he did want a companion to understand him, but not like this.

He moved over to the red egg, his hand shaking. He gently touched it and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, the egg began to rock back and forth. Pieces of the shell flew off and out came and red baby dragon. It was cute with its big red eyes, but Murtagh didn't notice. He was shocked and full of dread.

Gallbatorix handed Murtagh the baby dragon and fire burst through his palm. He looked down, and there was the gedwey ignasia. Smiling, Gallbatorix took the dragon away and escaped into his corridors. Suddenly missing his dragon, Murtagh tried to chase him. Morzan stopped his son and rendered him unconscious. As Murtagh's world grew fuzzy, he thought Morzan had a look of remorse on his face.

--

**A/N: I hope this was good! I like the last line a lot… I'll try to update soon! I have some good ideas and I want to get them out there. Thanks for reading! **


	13. Surprises In Store

You're Safe 13

You're Safe 13

**A.N: I was really busy yesterday! I was not home ****at all. ****And, guess what? In the hottest time of the year, **_**our AC broke. **_**I want to die right now. It's so hot and I have no escape. But I'll be going swimming soon. **

**On to the story! **

**--**

Murtagh couldn't stop thinking about his dragon. He had a dragon. A dragon. That he was linked to. Murtagh was a dragon rider. He was happy, but he was also upset.

Then it hit him that the dragon was nameless. What name would be a good fit? For hours he racked his brain of things. Murtagh wasn't very… good at thinking up names.

Eventually, he thought of the perfect name. Thorn. He named his dragon Thorn. Now, he just needed the dragon back.

Gallbatorix had taken Thorn away. To do twisted things, Murtagh was sure. Murtagh longed for Thorn. He needed him. Thorn was a brilliant red, and he was a cute baby dragon. Murtagh also felt the need to protect him. Thorn was just a baby. Murtagh came to a consensus.

"GUARD!" He yelled down the hallway. The inmates turned to look at the weird one. "GUARD!" A guard walked over and stood haughtily before Murtagh. "Take me to Gallbatorix."

"Why should I?"  
Murtagh grinned. "I've finally decided to give him some information." The guard unlocked the door and led Murtagh to Gallbatorix's chambers.

"Ready to tell me more?" Gallbatorix asked.

"Oh, I've got information for you." Murtagh sneered. "_I need my dragon. _Where is he?" Gallbatorix moved his rob, and there was Thorn. He didn't look too comfortable. In fact, he looked terrible. Murtagh walked up to grab Thorn, but Gallbatorix tried to stop him. He stood up and put a hand out to stop Murtagh. Murtagh just slammed him down onto the ground, picked up his dragon and walked back to his cell.

The inmates looked at the dragon and his rider in awe. Murtagh wasn't crazy; he was dangerous.

--

Murtagh looked at Thorn in awe. _He _was a _dragon rider. _He still couldn't believe it. Thorn was amazing. Even though Thorn couldn't communicate yet, he looked at Murtagh with the most talkative, understanding eyes. –

_What did they do to you? _Murtagh thought as he stared at the dragon in his lap. Did they hurt him physically? Did they try to speed up his growth? Did they just keep him locked up? _I guess I'll have to wait till you can talk. _

Thorn sneezed as if he was nodding his head yes.

--

_Eragon looked around and saw that he was back in Carvahall. His mother would be around. He immediately took off for his mother's grave and was there in a matter of minutes. Sitting alone in front of her tombstone was Selena. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Eragon. _

_Eragon ran to her and she caught him in her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder. "It's okay." She whispered into his ear._

_"Mother!" He mumbled into his mother's shirt. "I can't! They won't let me!" _

_Selena laughed. "Eragon, be more specific." _

_"I wanted to go to Uru'Baen to save Murtagh… but they sent me to Ellesmera to train and become stronger." _

_"I love your brother, Eragon." Selena began. "He's a very loyal, great person. But maybe you should get stronger. I don't want you to die while trying to save Murtagh. What about his promise? It'd break his heart if you died, and I don't think you even understand how much it would hurt him." _

_"What if something bad happens to him?" Eragon pleaded._

_"He's a strong man, Eragon." Selena said, hugging Eragon tighter. "But when you see him next, be prepared for what is to come. They are a few surprises in store for you." Selena hugged Eragon one more time and then dissolved into the air. _

Eragon opened his eyes and looked into the dense forest of Duweldenvarden above his head. His mother's last warning made millions of knots in his stomach, and he wished his brother were there for him. He felt alone without Murtagh. Murtagh had been with him all his life and now, he was ripped from his side.

--

**A/N:** **How did you like it? And thanks for the awesome reviews! You all rock! Well, keep reading! **


	14. Dealings With Devils

You're Safe 14

You're Safe 14

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't good or anything but I haven't had sufficient sleep for more than 24 hours. I don't usually go more than a day without sleeping so I'm a little groggy at the moment. I'm only writing because I have some cool ideas I want to play with, but I have to progress the story along before I get to those ideas. So anyways, I'll do my best but remember: I'm mentally unstable at the moment. Lack of sleep equals insanity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

Thorn had grown considerably in the past few days. He seemed to grow in his first few days faster than Saphira had. Maybe it was because he was male. Maybe Gallbatorix tampered with his growth process while he had the poor little guy locked up. No one would ever really know.

The inmates got quieter over the days. Seeing a dragon down in the dungeons was rare indeed. But, their excitement was short-lived. Soon that crazy guy with the dragon would be moved out.

Morzan opened the door to Murtagh's cell and barked, "Move." Murtagh just looked at Morzan with a cold stare and Thorn could feel the hate through his mental link with Murtagh. "You're never coming back to this dingy cell. Now, move."

Maybe it was just Murtagh, but Morzan's voice didn't sound as twisted and menacing as it usually had. Was there a reason for that, or was Murtagh just imagining things?

Murtagh picked up Thorn, who would soon be to heavy to carry, and followed Morzan to Gallbatorix's throne room. As he got closer to the tyrant, he felt worse and worse. Today would probably be one of the worst days he'd ever have.

--

_Saphira? _Eragon called for his dragon through their mental link. It was their third day in Ellesmera and he couldn't really sleep. He hadn't gotten enough sleep in three days to do much. It didn't surprise Saphira when he asked his next question.

_Yes, Eragon?_

_Do you… do you ever think about Murtagh? _

_There isn't a day that his name doesn't pop into my head. _Saphira replied, as kindly as possible. _And I can tell that you think about him a lot. _

_Yeah… _Eragon sighed. _In a dream, my mother told me he's changed. She hasn't said how, but it doesn't make me feel at ease._

Saphira leaned down ad curled her tail gently around Eragon. _Just remember, no matter how different he appears your brother is still alive. He's still there, and you hav to believe he will make a grand comeback._

--

"Say it!" Gallbatorix boomed. He would get Murtagh to pledge his allegiance. It didn't matter how. He would make the boy his. Thorn chirped in pain as Murtagh felt it. Gallbatorix was trying to physically force an oath in the ancient language to escape Murtagh's lips. But the king underestimated Murtagh; he would not give in for a long time.

Murtagh looked over at his father, and thought he saw the man flinch. He forced himself to believe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He looked at Thorn and saw the dragon's face twisted in pain. If Murtagh kept this up, Thorn would probably die. And then Gallbatorix would kill Murtagh. Without his dragon, he had nothing to offer.

Murtagh thought of the words Gallbatorix taught him and slowly they fell from his mouth. Gallbatorix smiled a twisted grin. "When Thorn is old enough, he will make the same oath." Gallbatorix leaned down and whispered to Murtagh, "How does it feel to be someone's property?" He let Morzan lead Murtagh out as he cackled insanely.

Murtagh clutched his dragon, and couldn't even begin to imagine the hell that awaited him.

--

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but I need to go to sleep. Two all-nighters in one weekend is not a very smart idea. I hope you liked the chapter anyways. **


	15. Because No One Is Perfect

You're Safe 15

You're Safe 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up! I've never been so busy before…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon **

**--**

Murtagh sat on his bed in his new chambers. Thorn purred in his deep slumber next to Murtagh. Soon Thorn would have to sleep in the dragon hold. Until he was too big to fit in the room, Murtagh would not let Thorn out of his sight.

Murtagh looked over to the wall by his door. There was a chunk of stone missing. Murtagh looked down at his scraped knuckles. Punching the wall was not a smart idea.

He had sworn to be Gallbatorix's. He was bound to the tyrant. He had to do his bidding. He belonged to the evil man. He was a slave. How could he protect Eragon now? It was all because of Thorn. He loved Thorn, but it was all Thorn's fault.

No. It wasn't Thorn's fault. It was his. For being week enough to let Morzan capture him. He saw Hrothgar and Ajihad watch him fight with his father. Why didn't they try to save him? Why was he so weak? Why was he so useless? Why wasn't he being strong enough to protect Eragon?

Murtagh's head began to spin, and soon he passed out right next to Thorn. In the baby dragon's head, a mature voice called:

_Because no one is perfect._

--

Murtagh began his dark magic training. To say the least, it was hard. Not only was his first test hard, but also Gallbatorix's tactics were unethical. If Murtagh messed up, a strong blow was delivered to one of his limbs.

"Gallbatorix," Morzan began, "Do you think that's really smart?" Gallbatorix turned around after he just hit Murtagh's knee. He had a crazed look on his face.

"What did you say, Morzan?" Gallbatorix asked.

"What I mean, my king, is that you want him to be in tip-top shape. If you want him to learn faster, he should be unharmed." Gallbatorix nodded and replied.

"Right you are, Morzan." Gallbatorix turned to Murtagh and whispered, "Daddy to the rescue." Murtagh looked at Morzan, confused.

Seeing his expression, Morzan added, "It makes beating more enjoyable too." Morzan and Gallbatorix laughed. Murtagh snarled at his father and tried again to lift the twenty-pound rock Gallbatorix demanded he lifted. Oh sure, when he was asked to list the pebble, it was easy. Then, the minute he was allowed to let the pebble down, he was ordered to lift a twenty-pound rock. Finally he hoisted it into the air and held it for five minutes.

"Now onto more in depth black magic." Gallbatorix sneered. For hours on end, Murtagh trained. Black magic was a hard thing to use. Using it for hours on end was not a pleasurable experience. But the worst thing about black magic training? Knowing that this was what killed Tornac.

--

In the next month, Murtagh became even more skilled in black magic. He slowly grew used to it. It was not hard to use most of the skills anymore. He knew a lot more than Eragon had in his first month of training.

Thorn had grown, too. He was now a full-grown dragon. That only meant one thing.

Morzan retrieved Murtagh and Thorn from the dragon hold where they were talking casually. Dread filled up in both of them as they walked to the throne room. They knew something was about to happen and it would not be fun. Murtagh would be forced to obey whatever Gallbatorix asked.

"Thorn." Gallbatorix addressed the dragon directly. "Do you know what today is?" The dragon shook his head. "Today is the day you say your oath in the ancient language." Thorn shook his head again. "Oh, don't be unreasonable. Come one, say it. I'll hear you."

_No. _

"What's this?" Gallbatorix said in a calm voice. "Rebellion? Tsk. How troublesome." In a flash, Gallbatorix had Murtagh in his strong grasp. "If you don't say it, he dies. Which, inevitably, means you die."

_No, Thorn. Don't say it. If we die, that only benefits the Varden. Don't say it. _

"You shut up!" Gallbatorix ordered, kneeing Murtagh in the stomach. He gagged and doubled over. Thorn flinched as he felt the pain in his own stomach. _But, Murtagh, _Thorn began, _we're so young. This won't last forever. _

"Oh, it will." Gallbatorix sneered and grabbed Murtagh's neck, suffocating him. Thorn could feel the air escaping his chest. Then, he felt himself slowly saying the words. He heard Gallbatorix's cackling as he finished saying the words. "Good, good. Morzan, you can take them back." Murtagh looked at Thorn as they walked back to their chambers. _Thorn...why? _

_Because I know you'd really rather have it this way. _

Murtagh thought about what he said until he realized something. Morzan wasn't holding him by the arm in a tight grasp. He just walked in front of him. Did Morzan not like torture anymore? What was going on with his father?

--

The next few months were full of hard training and missions to test his strength. He and Thorn did everything they could to rebel, and it always brought them pain. But they didn't care. Rebellion was the only thing they controlled in their life and they were going to take hold of the chance. They would rebel as much as they could because they knew eventually Gallbatorix would take it away.

Finally, the day came. Finally, Murtagh would be sent to capture the only person he promised to protect.

"Murtagh," Gallbatorix chided. "I feel that you are ready to take my soldiers into battle. You're ready to take down the other dragon rider and bring him to me." Murtagh stared at the king, a snarl slowly creeping over his face.  
"No!" He shouted, full of rage. "I won't!" Thorn looked at his rider with sympathy. He knew about Murtagh's brother, Eragon, and he couldn't possibly imagine how much this hurt him. He couldn't imagine how badly his heart had broken.

"Murtagh, you swore to me." Gallbatorix recalled. _"There's no possible way to break those oaths." _Suddenly Murtagh felt the oaths as if they were real chains dragging him down. He felt their weight, and it kept pulling him under.

"I won't help you capture Eragon!" He shouted again, in a final futile attempt to rebel against Gallbatorix. Gallbatorix casually sauntered over to the rebellious man. He raised a hand, and slapped Murtagh across the face. It was so powerful that he was sent reeling backwards. He quickly got up. He was trained to ignore all pain when fighting. He was trained to show no weakness and only show power. Murtagh got up, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Try and capture the rider." Gallbatorix ordered one final time. Murtagh was about to protest when Thorn's rumbling voice erupted in his head.

_Just do it Murtagh. You can't win. It's easier this way. _Murtagh looked at his dragon and nodded. Murtagh strode out of the throne room after telling Gallbatorix he would try to catch the rider. Gallbatorix smiled and toothy grin. Victory was not far away.

Murtagh walked briskly to the dragon hold where he would leave Thorn to get his armor on. But he was not the only one at the dragon hold. Morzan was in there, talking with Scar. Murtagh thought of asking Morzan if he was going also, but he'd rather not talk to that man.

As Murtagh was about to leave to get his armor, Morzan caught his. They stared at each other for a fraction of a second, but Murtagh knew his father was looking at him with sympathy. It was written all over his face. Just as Murtagh left, he heard his father say, "I'm not going."

Murtagh wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

--

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the lateness but I barely have anytime to myself anymore. I hope you liked it! **


	16. Since When Were We So Breakable?

You're Safe 16

You're Safe 16

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was on vacation. I just got back. I'm pretty tired, but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Eragon fought through the throngs of soldiers, cutting down every enemy as if he was Morzan himself. Maybe if he fought hard enough, Murtagh would come back. Maybe if he was strong enough, he could kill Gallbatorix and his father and find Murtagh. Maybe if he could have saved Murtagh, none of this would have happened. Maybe he would never see his brother again, but fate would see otherwise.

--

With every beat of his wing, Thorn carried Murtagh closer to the battle of the Burning Plains. The battle loomed on the horizon, and it seemed closer than it had ever been. Murtagh wished for Thorn to slow down. He wasn't ready. He would have to fight his brother, the _one _person he promised to keep safe. What would his mother say if she was alive? What would Brom do if he could be there? Would Tornac be full of shame if he could see his student going against everything he loved? Surely, Murtagh let down everyone he held dear and made everyone he hated proud. It was the way things were, and no amount of anything could change that.

Soon, they could see smoke wafting into the air. The smoke rose from the burning plains. Thorn looked at his rider from the corner of his eye and saw the depression written all over Murtagh's face. He couldn't bear to see his rider like that, and he almost fell to the ground under the weight of the pain. Shadow filled the hearts of both rider and dragon and their pain was unimaginable. It left a void in them and made them want to let it go and cry. The pain made them feel empty and dead. The pressure was over bearing, and who was to say when they would finally crack?

Murtagh stood on Thorn and looked to the billowing smoke. There was his destination, there was his brother. There was where he would be, there was Eragon. There, they would join in the most furious, most emotional battle Alagaesia had ever seen. Surely it would be written in history. From that day forth, everyone would remember the clash of the brothers, pitted against each other in a war that tore everyone a part. Words would be said, hearts would be broken, souls would be lost, lives would be ended. Eragon would be remembered as the man who would save Alagaesia, and Murtagh would be remembered as the vile filth who turned against his own flesh and blood. They both got what they deserved, and the price was high.

_Wait till we're free, Murtagh; bound to no one but each other and free as the eagles who fly above us. You'll see, we'll have our freedom yet. _Thorn said, trying to pick up the broken spirits of his friend.

_I hope you're right, Thorn. I hope you're right. _Murtagh sighed.

_When have I been wrong?_ Thorn asked playfully, and his rider chuckled. Thorn glowed with relief when his rider smiled. It was a smile he hadn't seen in a long time, and that smile almost brought tears to his eyes. It made Thorn feel a little better about the future.

Soon, the Burning Plains were in view. Their spirits dropped as they got closer. Murtagh remembered his instructions. First, he was to kill the dwarf king Hrothgar. Then, he was to capture Eragon.

Murtagh spied his quarry and raised his left hand. Wincing as the lightning flew from his hand, he struck down the dwarf king. He watched as Hrothgar fell to the ground and silently apologized to the king. He only hoped his prayers reached the spirits of the dwarf king, and Hrothgar would know that Murtagh didn't do it willfully.

He listened as cries of anguish rose up from the chests of the dwarves. Anger filled their hearts and they attacked their enemies with blind rage. No one, _no one, _would hurt their king and live to tell the tale. They looked to the sky and saw the red rider approach. They shot curses at him and wished him nothing but death. Eragon and Saphira flew to attack him.

_Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. _Murtagh prayed as Eragon soared at him. He couldn't believe he would finally have to confront his brother. _It's not right. _Murtagh thought. _Then again, what is right has been lost in this world full of hate and anger. No one knows anymore, do they? Right is only what they want. Right is lost in this world of wrongs, and we may never find it in this lifetime._

Eragon tried to gain entrance to Murtagh's mind, and while he would not allow it, Murtagh felt something slip through. How could he completely block out his brother? Thorn cautioned Murtagh against it and told him to retaliate. Murtagh summoned the power and gave Eragon a taste of his strengths. He could tell the blast shocked Eragon, and rightfully so. He had trained harder than anyone before him and it made him stronger.

Thorn and Saphira clashed in midair, attacking each other ferociously. They scratched at each other's bellies, desperate to make a wound. Saphira jumped at Thorn, but he threw her off using his powerful hind legs. All those things Gallbatorix did to Thorn as a hatchling made him stronger than a normal dragon would be at that age.

Saphira shot fire at Murtagh and Thorn, but the incantation Murtagh used kept them safe. Thorn blew flames from his mouth, but it also avoided their enemies.

Thorn and Saphira danced up into the air, and Thorn bit down on Saphira's tail. He ripped his teeth out carelessly, leaving Eragon and Saphira in pain. They danced around each other in a beautiful, furious performance.

Murtagh mounted an attack on Eragon's mind as he saw his younger brother say something. It pained him to do it, but he went through it with barred fists and clenched teeth. Eragon blocked out his opponent and Thorn and Murtagh flew below the two. Eragon cut himself out of his saddle and flew at them with Zar'roc in hand. He managed to cut into Thorn's hamstring, and the dragon roared in pain. Murtagh winced as he felt the same agony.

Saphira caught Eragon, but Thorn continued his attack on her. She tried to escape, but could not evade Thorn's ferocity.

The four landed. Eragon watched with smug contentment as he watched the rider examine his dragon. He thought it would pain the red rider to see his dragon so terribly hurt but he was wrong.

_It's okay Thorn. Don't snarl at Eragon! I'll have this fixed in a second. _Murtagh tried to comfort his dragon. He muttered some words and in a flash, Thorn was healed.

_That's much better. _Thorn sighed. Murtagh hoped with sick pleasure that Eragon was impressed. Even though he hated to fight his brother, it pleased him to be stronger than Eragon in a twisted way.

Murtagh and Eragon met in the middle of the plateau and Eragon threw complex blows at his brother. Murtagh retreated to the edge of the plateau as Eragon furiously attacked him, wasting his much needed energy. Murtagh held his ground. Murtagh blocked every move, and knew Eragon would be confused by his great skill. He made it seem as if he knew every move Eragon did, and he knew that would make his younger brother worry.

Slowly, they made their way back to the middle of the plateau. Smiling, Murtagh could see that Eragon was becoming more and more exhausted with every move. Abruptly, Eragon fell to the ground. He quickly jumped back to his feet and made an attempt to cut down the rider. Murtagh deflected the blow with effortless ease.

Recognition slowly crept across Eragon's face and Murtagh realized with dread that Eragon would figure out who he was. Murtagh wished that Eragon would understand, but he knew it was not meant to be so.

Eragon threw himself at Murtagh and ripped off his older brother's helm. When he saw who he was fighting, Eragon choked back a sob. Murtagh looked at his brother with a stoic expression. Emotion was a weakness one could not afford, Gallbatorix would always say.

Eragon choked back another sob and looked at Murtagh. Murtagh stared back at his brother. With his deep rumbling voice, Murtagh asked quietly, "Since when were we so breakable?"

--

**A/N: I hope you liked it and sorry if it was short… **

**Last night I was writing this but I had to turn my computer off before I got the chance to save it. I was so mad and upset because I thought I had lost it and it was really good and I didn't want to write it all over again. When I opened Word, this file turned up it Word said it was recovered. I almost screamed "I LOVE YOU, WORD!" But I didn't. I'm so relieved I didn't lose it. I thought you all would like to know the trouble I go through for you guys Just kidding. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are great! **


	17. Broken, Beaten, Killed

You're Safe 17

You're Safe 17

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! You guys rock. And please vote in the poll on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Eragon stared at his brother's face. Was it really Murtagh standing before him? He believed Murtagh was alive, but people kept telling him that Gallbatorix spared no one. Maybe that was true. Eragon knew that the person standing before him wasn't his brother.

"Murtagh…" Eragon's voice was shaky and unsure, but he had to say something; what, he didn't know. He just wanted to know why Murtagh was doing this. "Why did you do this? Why did you… betray us?" When Eragon spoke the word "betray", Murtagh's heart sank. He knew he had betrayed every one; he just refused to believe it. Having someone else say it was like confirmation that he was worse than dirt.

"You must understand that I didn't do this willingly." Murtagh said in the most monotone voice he had ever heard.

"You shouldn't have done it at all!" Eragon spat back. It was as if Eragon wanted to hate Murtagh now. If you weren't on his side, you weren't his friend, no matter the circumstances.

"You don't understand." Murtagh replied, his voice more hostile than necessary. "How long do you think you would last against Gallbatorix?" Murtagh asked, trying to make his brother understand.

"Longer than you did I'm sure." Eragon said. It was a whole other side of his brother Murtagh had never seen. Where had all this hate suddenly come from? Did Eragon here what he was saying?

"Why are you so hateful all of the sudden?" Murtagh asked, trying to be a little nicer. Maybe that would calm Eragon down. Maybe that would make things easier for Eragon.

"I just don't know how to deal with this." Eragon said, his voice suddenly shaky. Murtagh wanted to comfort him, but they were in the middle of a battle. "I mean… how could you?"

"You really don't get it!" Murtagh chuckled. "For a week I defended my mind from him. Most people give out within the first minute. Every day, every hour, all week, I defended myself. I was tired, so beaten, so broken, but I kept going. For you. For Nasuada. For Arya. For Ajihad. For Saphira. For Tornac. For Brom. For mother. And you hate me for it?" Murtagh sneered, a disgusted look on his face. "I'm lucky I'm alive." Murtagh ended.

"Are you?" Eragon said, his eyes full of tears. "Are you really lucky to be alive?" Murtagh looked at him, confused. "Since you lived, you've had to go through months of torture and now you have to serve him." Eragon spat on the ground, pretending it was Gallbatorix. "Now, you have to fight the one you promised to protect. Are you really lucky?"

Murtagh was shocked at what Eragon had said. "Eragon, believe, being dead is something I really would not-," Eragon cut him off.

"I can free you, brother." He said. "I can free you and your dragon. All you have to do is let me kill you." Murtagh's eyes widened in shock. Did Eragon just threaten to kill him? First, he was enslaved and beaten by his father and Gallbatorix. Now his brother was threatening to kill him?

"Then how in hell am I going to protect you?" Murtagh asked, his voice rising in volume. He used that as a cover up for being hurt. How could Eragon do that with a clear conscience?

"Well, how can you do it in the position that you're in now?" Eragon yelled back. Murtagh stared at him.

"I have been protecting you!" Murtagh shouted back. "You have no idea what I've been doing all these months!" His eyes flared with anger. Why was he so mad? "I've taken beating after beating and shouldered it all for you! For everyone who's doing the right thing in this world!"

"Then what are you doing now? Killing innocent lives is not doing what you say you are doing." Eragon said coldly. It was as if Eragon was not himself. Maybe he wasn't.

"I'm trying so hard to keep my promise." Murtagh told Eragon. He should have expected Eragon to be angry with him, but he thought he could convince Eragon. He thought Eragon would understand. But he was wrong. Eragon, like everyone else, was turning his back on him, ad Murtagh had no one to turn to.

"I care more about those innocent people than I do myself." Eragon spat back.

"Do you care more about people you don't know than you do for me?" Murtagh asked, desperate for the answer. This would say it all. If Eragon said yes, Murtagh wouldn't know what to do. He would just fall apart, and no one was going to be able to put him back together. The pieces would be so small.

"Now I do." Eragon's voice was quiet and bitter. Murtagh couldn't believe it. Eragon said yes? All was for naught, then. None of it was worth it, and his promise was lost.

"If you care so much about them," Murtagh said, his voice dripping with hurt, "Then you better stay safe, because they will all die if you die." Murtagh tried to be nice t his brother, but now it just came out as hate. "I went through hell for you, and all I get is a duel with the devil; a duel I'm sure to lose." Eragon didn't say anything and looked at the ground. Murtagh turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped to say one more thing. "Gallbatorix told me to try and capture you. I tried. Consider yourself spared."

Murtagh walked back to Thorn, hurt and broken. Thorn jumped into the sky and flew in the direction of Uru'Baen. The minute the red rider was out of sight, Eragon broke down in tears, realizing what he had just done.

And the worst thing was, Murtagh saved his life at the expense of his, and he didn't think Eragon loved him anymore. Eragon sat on the plateau, wishing the world away. What had he done?

He had killed Murtagh.

--

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was too short. I hope you liked it! And please, please, vote in the poll on my profile! Thanks! **


	18. Never Alone

You're Safe 18

You're Safe 18

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

**This beginning of this next chapter (or maybe the whole chapter) is gonna be depressing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

_Smack. _It didn't hurt too much.

_Crack. _Not compared to what he was feeling inside.

_Thud. _The brokenness, the hopelessness, the helplessness. The emptiness.

_Clunk. _Nothing was as bad as that. Nothing would ever be as bad as that.

_Crash. _His life had come crashing down. It was burnt to the ground.

_Thunk. _What had he ever done to deserve this? None of it was his fault.

_Bang. _What could he do now? Shoulder everything and muddle through?

Blood poured from Murtagh's head. The long cut across his forehead was turning a deep, foreboding purple. Gallbatorix had thrown Murtagh to the ground, his head bouncing off the hard stone floor with such force that he almost flew back up into a standing position. That's when he lost consciousness. After he had been kicked in the side too many times to count. After he was forced to rip off his shirt and submit to being whipped endlessly. After Gallbatorix broke Murtagh's arm across his knee like you would snap a tree branch in half.

Screams of pain ripped through the still air. Gallbatorix laughed mercilessly. Morzan was completely emotionless and still, except when Murtagh screamed. Even though Murtagh didn't see it, his father would flinch.

--

Murtagh sat up in his bed. Someone had healed him the night before. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He remembered last night, and suddenly getting out of bed wasn't so appealing.

_You can't sit around doing nothing. _Thorn told his rider. _You can't just wallow in your misery forever. _

_What am I going to do then? _Murtagh asked. _Gallbatorix probably doesn't have anything for me to do. So what am I supposed to do?_

_Maybe if you practiced swordplay, it would get your mind off things. _Thorn suggested.

_I guess. _Murtagh got out of his bed, washed up, and got dressed. He strapped his sword to his belt and headed to the training room. He unsheathed his sword and started executing moves. He violently danced around the room, his sword always in his hand.

After a while of practicing his moves, Murtagh semiconsciously reenacted the fight that ensued between him and Eragon. When it came to the point in the fight where Eragon fell to the ground, Murtagh collapsed. He angrily screamed out.

"Why?" He yelled. "WHY?" He shouted again. He lied on the ground for a long time, the cools tone floor refreshing on his hot skin.

He lied on the floor for a while. The stones felt calming against his body. He lied limp on the floor, the idea of moving absurd in his tired mind.

He didn't hear the door creak closed, he didn't see his father watching.

--

Eragon walked dismally to the dragon hold, avoiding everyone he could. He still couldn't get over it. His enemy was Murtagh. He should have helped Murtagh, but instead he acted as if he was Gallbatorix himself. Why did he do that? He wished he could take it all back and start over.

"Eragon." Roran said to his cousin. "Will you be okay?" He asked. Eragon looked up, and then kept walking. He didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to be with Saphira, the person who understood him better than any.

When he arrived at the dragon hold, Saphira was already waiting for him. _Hello, little one. _Came Saphira's gentle voice in Eragon's head. _You're not doing okay, are you?_

Eragon looked at his dragon, then ran to her side. He jumped on her saddle and they took off into the sky. _Hopefully, this will clear my head. _

When the pair returned, Eragon felt a little better. He still felt guilty and troubled but he didn't feel as bad as he did. Saphira had helped him through it and it made Eragon happier that he had someone to go through this with. He just wished Murtagh had the same pleasure.

--

_He knew where he was. Immediately, he ran to the grave as if it was second nature. When he arrived, his mother was already there, along with the other people in his life who had died. _

_When Selena saw her youngest run up, she hurried over and wrapped him in her arms. "It's okay, baby, it's okay." She comforted him as best she could. _

_"I was horrible to him and he didn't deserve! He's probably been through hell already and I just made it worse! What kind of brother am I?" _

_"The troubled kind." Selena replied. After a few minutes, Eragon sat down with everyone. _

_"Murtagh is glad that you're safe, Eragon." Tornac said. "I know it to be true." Garrow agreed. Eragon shrugged his shoulders._

_"He's given up everything just for my happiness. He's letting himself be tortured and used just so I can be safe." Eragon reflected. "And I treated him like I hated him. That's not what he deserved." _

_"You recognize your faults, and surely you will act on them. You will fix what you have done, I know it." Brom said to his pupil. "There is still hope for you, Murtagh and Alagaesia yet." _

_"And remember," Marian began. "Murtagh is not alone." The figures of his friends dissolved into the wind and Eragon faded into the earth._

_--_

"Murtagh isn't alone." Eragon spoke, hoping the whole world heard him.

--

**A/N: I hope it's okay. It may seem kind of like a filler but it's important. Thanks for all the hit and reviews guys! **


	19. Thanks

You're Safe 19

You're Safe 19

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm just thinking of stuff to do... Okay well here we go and sorry if you don't like the beginning but I wanted to do this. **

**I also have to explain something- Roran did fight in the battle of the burning plains and how he got there is the same as the book, but this time Katrina went with them. Only Sloan was kidnapped. (Haha, I dislike Sloan). Just wanted to say that so no one's confused at the beginning. Oh and there's a bit of swearing, more than usual. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

Roran and Katrina sat in Roran's chambers. Roran sighed, staring off into space. Katrina snuggled closer to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing her head on his chest.

"I just can't believe it." Roran said after a long pause. "I just can't…" He heaved a big sigh and leaned his head on Katrina's. "I hope Eragon will be okay." He sucked in a shaky breath, holding back the tears.

Katrina looked Roran in the eye and cupped his face in her hands. "I know you were close to him. He was very nice. He was a good friend." Katrina kissed her fiance lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

Roran wrapped Katrina in a warm embrace. He held her tight, hoping that he wouldn't lose her too. He couldn't take the loss of another loved one. "I don't know what to think. I don't know whether I should hate him or pity him or forgive him." Roran said, his voice shaky. "I just want the old Murtagh back."

Katrina kissed Roran again. "We all do."

--

Nasuada knocked on Eragon's door. A muffled grunt replied. "Eragon?" Nasuada began. "May I come in?" Another grunt that sounded like a yes came. She entered. She found Eragon lying on his bed face down. "Eragon, are you alright?" Eragon didn't say anything. "Eragon?" Nasuada asked again.

"What in hell did he do to deserve that?" Eragon shouted, sitting up. "He was the best person on the whole damn continent and still his life ends up the shittiest of all!" Eragon yelled. "And I only added to his plight! Who would do that to him? Who? Me, apparently! I'm horrible. I can't believe it, Nasuada. It doesn't make any sense."

Nasuada looked at the rider with sympathy. "He didn't do anything to deserve that. It's not your fault, Shadeslayer. What were you supposed to do when presented with that situation? Give him a hug? Next time you see him, you can fix your past offenses."

Eragon shrugged. "If I ever seen him again."

"And that is the worst knowledge of all." And with that, Nasuada left the chambers, too busy to dwell on her friend's heartbreaking betrayal.

--

A knock sounded on Murtagh's door. He pulled himself out of his bed and opened it. A small, blue eyed, raven-haired boy stood there. For a minute, Murtagh thought he was looking at his child self. "Gallbatorix wishes to see you." The boy said.

"Are you a slave?" Murtagh asked.

The boy looked down, ashamed. He nodded and asked, "How did you know?"

"… I could just… tell." Murtagh replied. "Do you have family outside of the castle walls?" Murtagh asked. The boy nodded.

"My parents are dead, but I have an uncle in Aberon."

"What is your name?" Murtagh asked.

The boy looked at Murtagh, puzzled, and replied, "Almos, sir."

Murtagh whispered, "Well, Almos, if I ever get out of here, you're coming with me, and we'll find your uncle. How does that sound?"

Almos thought for a minute and then whispered, "Promise?"

"Promise." Murtagh smiled. Almos smiled and ran off. Murtagh walked to the Throne room, thinking of ways to check on Almos. He wasn't sure why he promised to save the boy. Maybe he felt bad for Almos. Maybe he felt the boy's pain and wanted him to be free. Maybe he just reminded Murtagh of himself. He didn't know, but he was sure he would keep his promise.

Murtagh opened the doors. Gallbatorix sat haughtily on his throne. "My, my, if it isn't Murtagh." He sneered. "Just who I was expecting." Gallbatorix smiled. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy. We're all friends here." Murtagh obeyed and walked closer. Gallbatorix got up and sauntered over to the man. "I have something I need you to do." He said. "Guards1" He called. Two guards dragged out a man whose hair was hiding his face. They threw him to the ground, in front of Gallbatorix's feet.

Gallbatorix leaned down and pulled the beaten man's head up by his hair. Murtagh looked, shocked at who it was. "Say hello to daddy." Gallbatorix laughed.

"What…?" Murtagh mumbled, confused.

"Looks like daddy here doesn't love me anymore." He said, pretending to be sad. "I found out while sifting through his mind the other day that he was planning on betraying me. It turns out that he…" Gallbatorix paused, looking from Morzan to Murtagh. "… Loves you." Murtagh gaped, not sure of what to say. "Since he's planning on killing me, I need him to be killed. And what I decided was that it would be a great idea to have the man that hates him most to be his executioner." Murtagh looked from Gallbatorix to his half dead father.

Gallbatorix took out his sword and put it on the back of Morzan's neck. "All you do is take this sword and drive it through his neck. It's simple and fast. Now, usually I like to go for slow and torturous but I can't do that to the most loyal right hand man I know. He's been with me for all these years and even though now he's betrayed me, he still deserves a quick death." Gallbatorix's logic was twisted, as was his mind and his voice.

"No." Murtagh told the tyrant.

"Say that again." Gallbatorix ordered, pretending he couldn't hear.

"I won't kill him." Murtagh stated. "I may hate him, but I won't kill him. I'm no executioner." Murtagh looked at Gallbatorix with defiance shining in his eyes.

"Oh, don't spoil the fun." Gallbatorix replied.

"No." Murtagh said, and he could see the gratefulness on his father's face.

"Do it." Gallbatorix demanded, more mad than amicable this time.

"Never."

"Now!" Gallbatorix yelled, his voice echoing through the chamber. Murtagh turned around and began to head for doors. In a flash, Gallbatorix appeared behind Murtagh. He violently kicked his apprentice in the back. Murtagh tumbled to the ground and Gallbatorix kicked his side. He dragged the son to lie in front of his father. Morzan looked at his son with an apologetic face. "You're going to watch me kill him."

Morzan mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Then, his body went limp. Blood sprayed over Murtagh and splattered on his face and back. Murtagh saw the sword sticking out of his father's neck.

Gallbatorix threw Murtagh against the wall, and he landed with a sickening _thud. _"Guards!" He shouted. Two men appeared to drag Murtagh to his room.

--

_Murtagh looked around. He recognized where he was- his father's castle. The same place where his father sliced open his back. Murtagh's feet began to run and they carried him to the den- the same room where his father Threw Zar'roc at him. He saw his father sitting in the same chair he was in the fateful day. _

_"Father?" Murtagh asked nervously. Morzan turned around and his face was full of understanding. He got up and walked over to his son. For a moment Murtagh tensed until Morzan swallowed him in a fatherly embrace. _

_"Murtagh." Morzan breathed. "Murtagh, I'm so sorry." Murtagh looked around, unsure of what to say. "I can't believe what I've done. It's so monstrous." Morzan stepped back and looked at his son. "I didn't realize how bad I was until I brought you to Uru'Baen. I'm so sorry. What have I done?" He sat back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "I tired to protect you, I tried. But then Gallbatorix killed me. Now what will become of you?" _

_Murtagh looked at his father in disbelief. His father _cared for him? Maybe I hit my head too hard. _Murtagh thought. "It's uh, okay, father." Murtagh said, unsure of what to say. _

_"No, it's not." Morzan sighed. "I'm so sorry. I hope you can find it in my heart to forgive me. That's all I can ask for." Morzan looked at his father with a remorseful, apologetic look. _

_Murtagh looked into Morzan's face and knew what he had to say. "How couldn't I forgive you?" He thought he was crazy for saying that, but it just felt right. Murtagh had forgiven his father, and he was glad his father loved him. _

_Murtagh sat down and he and Morzan talked as if they were old friends. Morzan asked about Eragon and the rest of his family. Murtagh told him everything from their escape to their arrival at the Varden. Morzan was fascinated with his son's adventures. _

_"You better go, kid." Morzan said, his voice cheerful and happy. "I believe there's a slave boy you need to watch over." Morzan winked. Murtagh looked shocked for a second and then smiled. _

_"Goodbye father." _

_"I love you, son."_

_"Thanks."_

_--_

**A/N: So? Did you like the twist? Reviews, please! **


	20. Freedom At Their Fingertips

You're Safe 20

You're Safe 20

**A.N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I've been busy lately and stuff… **

**Anyways here's the next chapter of You're Safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

Eragon strolled down the corridors of King Orrin's palace, not sure where he was going or why. He just let his feet wander. He stopped in front of a balcony and looked to the setting sun. As he watched sun lower behind the horizon, he felt as if he had just lost someone important.

--

Murtagh looked out his window, the sun rising in a glowing pink and blue hue. He longed to jump out the window and fly away with Thorn; fly away to a place no one could find. Just Murtagh and Thorn, the world at their fingertips.

_No, not just Thorn and I. I have to take Almos to Aberon first. _Murtagh thought. He needed to get out of the castle, away from everything he hated, and now he had someone else to save, too. With saving this one young life, Murtagh felt as if some of his past offenses were wiped away. He was starting to make up for all the suffering he'd caused.

But how would he get out of the castle? He couldn't run away during the middle of the night. That was too obvious. Gallbatorix would know the minute he was outside the castle walls. Sneaking away was out of the question.

So he had to trick Gallbatorix into letting him go. But how was he going to trick the evil tyrant? He may have hated Gallbatorix, but he wasn't going to lie. Gallbatorix was smart, and everyone knew it. How else was he sitting on his throne right now? Sheer dumb luck?

After mulling a few ideas over in his mind, Murtagh finally realized what he had to do.

--

"Murtagh, what a pleasant surprise!" Gallbatorix cooed as his new right hand man strode in. "It's odd, for you to want to see me, instead of the other way around. Why now?"

Murtagh walked up to the king and bowed before him. "I've decided that struggle is futile, sire. I'm here to join you, so that your vision of Alagaesia is achieved,"

"How unexpected." Gallbatorix smiled. "What brought this about?"

"My father's death showed me. I realized that he was stupid to resist, that no one can kill you. Instead of making my life worse by rebelling against you, why not try to improve Alagaesia?" Murtagh was sure his smooth talk and easygoing tone would better his chances of Gallbatorix believing him.

"How right you are. Finally, I am glad to say that you are the smartest right hand man I ever had." Gallbatorix smiled at the man in front of him. "If that is all, you are dismissed."

"No, I have one more thing." Murtagh said. Gallbatorix looked at him with intrigue. "I know that I have proven untrustworthy in other circumstances, so why would you trust me now? What's different? I suggest that you send me on an important mission to prove my loyalty."

Gallbatorix nodded. "Of course. There are some… people I want you to talk to. See if they would like to join me- no, us- in our quest. I will give you information about them later."

Murtagh nodded. "And one more thing. I request that a slave join me."

Gallbatorix's eyes narrowed a bit. "And why is that?"

"Extra help, I guess you would say. Thorn is inconspicuous. If I walked around town with a red dragon following me, people would know I work for you. What would that do to the mission? Since I don't have Thorn's help, I'll need someone else's help."

Gallbatorix frowned. "Why ever would you need someone else's help? You're strong enough on your own, I hope."

"Children are conspicuous, no? I could take a child slave and have him help me find the people you want me to find. I think it would help a lot."

Gallbatorix thought about it for a moment. Then he replied. "Alright. You can choose the slave yourself and tomorrow I'll send you on the mission. I will give the information tomorrow morning."

Murtagh nodded and headed to the slave quarters.

--

_That was smart. _Thorn told Murtagh as he stalked down the hallways.

_Yes, but he still suspects me of something. _Murtagh replied with disappointment.

_How do you know? _Thorn inquired.

_I could tell by the look in his eyes. _Murtagh sighed. _He'll probably have someone follow me. It should be easy to shake them off, though. I'm his right hand, more powerful than anyone in this castle except the king himself. Hopefully I can shake the guy off without being too suspicious. _

_So, who are you going to pick? _Thorn asked. Murtagh had not told him about his run in with the boy Almos and would rather it be a secret.

_Oh, I don't know. _Murtagh thought, trying to sound carefree. _Maybe I'll pick a small kid, or a smart kid. Or maybe I'll pick a strong kid or a determined kid. Maybe I'll pick a happy kid. I'll see when I get down there. _

When Murtagh arrived at the slave quarters, he talked to the overseer. He told the overseer about his mission. The overseer led him to the rooms of the children. There was one room, with very few children.

"Is that all of them?" Murtagh asked, scanning the room for Almos.

"No." The man replied. "Some of them are out on errands. I'd say about seven of them are out. The other three are the ones who haven't been called on."

Murtagh looked around for a bit longer, but Almos did not come back. Murtagh set off, searching the whole castle, high and low for Almos. For hours on end he walked through the endless labyrinth of corridors and rooms and secret doors. He looked in the dungeons and in the lords' bedrooms. Still he did not find Almos.

Murtagh returned to his room, planning to get to the slave quarters as early as possible to find Almos the next day. He opened his door and to his surprise, Almos was sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

"Almos?" Murtagh asked.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Almos said, bowing to Murtagh.

"Don't call me 'sir', call me Murtagh." Almos nodded. "And you don't have to bow to me." Almos smiled and Murtagh walked over to sit beside him. "So why are you here?"

Almos looked at his feet for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should say what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure what Murtagh would think. Finally, he rustled up the courage and spoke. "I don't really like my uncle in Aberon… as I remember, he's a drunk who used his fists more than his voice. He might even have died since I came here. I was eight when I was captured."

"How old are you now?" Murtagh questioned.

"Eleven." Almos said. Murtagh realized that if Almos's uncle was a drunk and it had been three years since Almos last saw him, he could in fact be dead.

"Murtagh?" Almos whispered. Murtagh looked at the boy, urging him to go on. "Do you think… I could stay with you when we run away?"

Murtagh didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course." Almos smiled, his tan face lighting up. "That's just what I wanted to talk to you about. Tomorrow, we're escaping. I'll get you when I'm ready." Almos nodded, his face more serious and determined. "Now, go back to your quarters and tell the overseer I have chosen you."

Almos scurried down the hall, excited to finally be leaving the wretched castle. Murtagh lied on his bed, hoping that tomorrow would pass without incident.

_Care to tell me how you know this boy? _Thorn asked.

_Ask me some other time. _Murtagh replied. He was up late into the night, even though he tried to sleep. Too many plans, too many ideas, were racing through his head.

--

**A/N: So did you like it? Are anxious to see if the plan works or not? **


	21. Failure

You're Safe 21

You're Safe 21

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'll try to put the next chapter up faster. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

Murtagh examined he papers Gallbatorix had given him. It had the names of people he was supposed to catch, their pictures and their descriptions. The first person he was supposed to go after was an old friend of Gallbatorix's. Although the man wasn't an elf, he could controls things with song. He did not create life though. He destroyed it. He destroyed anything he wanted to, and all he had to do was sing. His name was Oyvind and he resided in Aberon.

Murtagh walked down to the slave quarters and retrieved Almos. "We're leaving!" Almos whispered with excitement. Murtagh chuckled to himself, thinking that Almos was as enthusiastic as he was.

They went to the Dragon Hold and jumped on Thorn. "Let's go." Murtagh said, and Thorn launched into the air. He and Almos began their flight to freedom.

--

"Eragon." Roran said, peering into his cousin's room. "Are you alright?"

Eragon snorted. "I wish people would stop asking me that." Roran rolled his eyes.

"Is it wrong to worry?" Roran replied.

"We shouldn't be worrying about me!" Eragon shouted back. "We have more important things to worry about, to take care of! We have to kill Gallbatorix, we have keep chaos from spreading across Alagaesia and we have to save Murtagh!" Eragon cried out.

Roran sat down next to his cousin. He looked Eragon right in the eye and sighed. "You can't do any of that if you're not alright."

--

Murtagh smiled to himself, listening to the delighted laughs of the boy behind him. Almos loved flying like a drunken man loved alcohol. He enjoyed feeling the wind whip past his face; the trees beneath his feet.

"Having fun?" Murtagh called back to the boy. Almos replied with another hearty laugh. Murtagh smiled and Thorn grinned.

_I haven't seen you this happy, ever. _Thorn told his rider. _It's refreshing and reassuring. Being out of the castle is good for you. _

_Yes. _Murtagh replied. _Nothing is better than freedom. _

Soon the sun began to set and the trio landed. They set up their camp and ate their dinner, talking like old friends. Almos lied down and as he fell asleep, he asked Murtagh one more question. "Murtagh?"

"Yeah?" The older man replied.

"Do you think I could stay with you and Thorn? Forever?"

Suddenly taking a brotherly-like protective stance over the young boy, Murtagh replied, "Sure." Almos closed his eyes, a smile playing upon his lips. "You're safe, kid." Murtagh whispered.

--

Murtagh stared at the soldiers surrounding him. He looked at the men holding Almos. He sneered at the evil tyrant grinning before him.

"Murtagh, did you think I was stupid?" Gallbatorix laughed. "I knew you were trying to run away." Gallbatorix waved his hand like he was dismissing a child's misbehavior.

"Then why did you let me go?" Murtagh demanded.

"I wanted to see if you had the gall to actually go through with it." Gallbatorix replied. "It seems that I was wrong. You actually are a persistent little bastard." Murtagh scowled. "When are you going to learn?" Gallbatorix shook his head, as if in disappointment. "All these little stunts only cause you pain. Every cause has an effect, my dear boy." Gallbatorix unsheathed his sword.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh asked. Gallbatorix did not reply. Instead he walked up to Almos. Fear lingered in the boy's eyes, but he kept on a strong face. He knew that if he betrayed any hint of fear, Gallbatorix would have already won.

"You've wasted a good life, Murtagh. Look what you've done to him." Gallbatorix said with a sickening smile.

Just as Gallbatorix brought his sword down, Murtagh jumped for the grasp of the soldiers holding him and shielded the boy. Gallbatorix's sword pierced the skin. When he finished, a diaganal line from Murtagh's right shoulder to his left hip bled profusely. Murtagh gagged and fell in front of Almos. Blood poured from his chest.

"Hm." Gallbatorix breathed through his nose. "Good enough." The tyrant laughed. "Someone wrap his chest up and bring him back." Gallbatorix grabbed Almos's arm and shouted to Thorn, "You're coming back with me." Thorn shook his head. "Protest and I kill your precious rider." Thorn obeyed, worried for his rider. "Almos," Gallbatorix said. "I bet you think this is the worst it gets." Gallbatorix looked at the boy, but Almos remained emotionless. "But you've barely grazed the surface."

--

His chest heaved as he sucked in every life saving breath. His labored breathing rang through the halls. He leaned against the wall as he made his way to the slave quarters. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

_I can't get up… but I have to keep going… _he thought as his vision blurred. He lied on the floor for what seemed like hours, wondering when the healer would notice he was gone. He'd gone pretty far from the healing quarters. She was probably already looking for him.

He removed his hand from his chest, which screamed with pain. He looked down, only to see his hand doused in blood. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Murtagh?" A voice suddenly broke the silence. "Murtagh!" The voice came again. Murtagh breathed through his noise, but didn't open his eyes. "How did you get down here? Come on, we have to get you back to the medical wing." Murtagh felt himself being picked up and his feet slowly moving.

After a while, he felt himself being placed on a bed. Someone put something in his mouth and he reflexively chewed. Soon the pain went away and he drifted off to sleep.

_I failed… again. _He thought.

--

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to get this up. I'll get the next one up in a few days, I promise! Thanks for reading! **


	22. Nyx

You're Safe 22

You're Safe 22

**A/N: Yay she's updating quickly! I'm going to update Broken Toys soon, don't worry. I just feel like working on this one right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

Murtagh walked out of the healers' wing, healed and heading to face Gallbatorix. Gallbatorix told the healers he would like to see Murtagh as soon as he was healed. Murtagh nervously walked to the throne room, not sure what to expect.

He pushed open the doors to find Gallbatorix sitting on his throne, staring at the door. When Murtagh entered, his face twisted into a smile. "Murtagh." He called to the man walking towards him. "I am glad to see you are well." Murtagh said nothing. "But I'm quite disappointed in you. Why did you even think you could run away?" Still, Murtagh remained silent.

Gallbatorix got off his throne and walked to his right hand man. He unsheathed his sword, and cut open Murtagh's shirt, revealing a long white scar, identical to the one on his back. "This isn't all you get, Murtagh." Gallbatorix sneered. Murtagh just stared at the ground, trying to avoid the scar on his torso. "You think you can save that boy, don't you?" Gallbatorix grabbed Murtagh's face and yanked it up. "Instead, you've condemned him and yourself." Murtagh slapped Gallbatorix's hand away, but instead of showing his independence, Gallbatorix returned the gesture by kicking the man across the room. "You're such a screw up. You can't do anything. Why are you even alive?"

Murtagh got up and walked towards the door. In a moment, Murtagh was slammed to the ground. An invisible hand held him to the floor, keeping him for moving. Gallbatorix walked over and leaned down. "I'm like your father, Murtagh. I'm more of a father than Morzan was. You've offended your father, Murtagh."

Murtagh looked up at Gallbatorix and said, "You're a child… and that's what makes you so scary." Gallbatorix snarled and kicked Murtagh in the side. He picked up his apprentice and threw him at the wall. Murtagh winced as blood trickled down his face.

Suddenly, a guard interrupted the two men. "My king!" His voice sounded frantic. "The green egg is gone, and so is the slave boy Almos!"

Gallbatorix swung around, a fire burning in his eyes. "What?" He yelled. "How?" His voice was loud and booming. Gallbatorix turned back to look at Gallbatorix. "You planned this, didn't you? You told that little shit to steal my egg!" Gallbatorix shouted, infuriated. Murtagh didn't say anything; he just stared at Gallbatorix with a defiant glare.

Gallbatorix threw him up against a wall, attacking his mind. Murtagh didn't scream, he just breathed deeply, trying not to think about the pain. It was hard, considering that the pain was all over his mind. Finally, Murtagh slipped into unconsciousness. Gallbatorix dropped his body to the ground and ordered the guard to take him back to his room.

--

Almos sat in a dark forest, a few miles away from the palace. He knew he had to keep moving, but he was so tired. His legs couldn't carry his body any longer, much less the body of the new baby dragon.

Almos stared a the green creature, taking in all it's features. Its eyes were big and cute and its scales glowed in the moonlight that came through the trees. Almos stared at the dragon, still shocked. He was a dragon rider. _He _was a dragon rider, a poor slave of Gallbatorix.

_Gallbatorix. _Almos sneered. That man who ruled Alagaesia, the man who ruined his life, the man who beat Murtagh…

_Murtagh. _Almos thought. He felt bad and guilty for abandoning Murtagh, especially in his current state. He left Murtagh to deal with Gallbatorix on his own, and he would probably have to take the heat for Almos's escape. But Almos had to get to the Varden. He had to take the last egg to a safer place.

Almos grabbed the egg, for some inexplicable reason. He raced down the halls, a way from the men whose clunky armor held them down. Almos's feet carried him like wings carried a bird and soon, he jumped out of window and ran to the woods. All the while, the green egg was hatching right in his hands. Bits and pieces of the green egg fell to the ground as he ran and soon, a baby dragon snuggled next to his warm chest.

The baby dragon chirped and Almos thought of what he should name the dragon. After a while of thinking of names, he said, "I don't know what gender you are, but let's hope you're a girl, Nyx." Almos smiled, and then sighed. He picked up Nyx and began running again.

--

_Thorn. _Murtagh thought as he woke up. _Are you okay? _

_I am fine, little one. _The blood red dragon replied. _I'm worried for you, little one. Are you okay? _

_I've been worse, but I've also been better. _Murtagh told his dragon. _Do you know what happened to Almos? _

_Aye. _Thorn said. _He contacted me as he was escaping. He said he'd grabbed the green dragon egg and ran. He said the egg was hatching in his hands as he ran. He told me he was heading for the Varden._

Murtagh gaped. _Oh my God… _

_A new dragon has been born. Thorn said. _

Murtagh wasn't sure what to think, what to feel. All he knew was Almos was out there somewhere, with a newborn dragon. Hopefully he made it to the Varden. Hopefully he wasn't captured. _Hopefully he doesn't turn out like me. _Murtagh thought.

--

**A/N: So? How do you like it? I named the new dragon Nyx just because I like it, and it means night. And yes, Nyx is a girl. I hope you liked it! **


	23. Rescue One, Abandon The Other

You're Safe 23

You're Safe 23

**A/N: So, there's a new **_**female **_**dragon and her name is Nyx! Almos is her rider (He's so young!) and Murtagh is left at the castle to take the heat for Almos's escape and stealing of the egg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Nyx stared up at her rider with glowing jade eyes. She was a little bigger since she hatched. It had been a few days since Almos escaped. All the boy could think about since his escape was his new dragon, and the friends he had left behind.

Almos stood up and sighed. "Nyx, you're getting too big to carry." Almos wiped the sweat from his brow and picked up his dragon. He walked off through the dense forest wondering where the Varden was.

--

Murtagh looked at the ceiling with one eye; his other eye was swollen shut. AS comfortable as his bed, pain radiated throughout his body. His side burned and his new scar throbbed.

Suddenly, the door to his room swung open. Gallbatorix stood in the doorway, glaring at the beaten man. "Somehow, we can't find your little friend, or his dragon." A smiled played upon the tyrant's lips. "Since this was obviously your idea, you should be punished." Gallbatorix pulled Murtagh off his bed and took him to the torture chambers.

"In my old town, if you stole something from a man, they hung you by your arms. You stayed up there until your arms could no longer bear it and you cried out in pain." Murtagh looked at the tyrant with a defiant glare. He nodded, as if accepting his punishment.

Gallbatorix had men drag Murtagh to the torture chamber. The put Murtagh's arms in chains and hung him up. Gallbatorix walked over and ripped off the man's shirt, revealing his white scar. He punched Murtagh in the stomach and walked out.

--

A week had passed since Abaven and Nyx escaped from the castle. Abaven could still carry Nyx, but soon he wouldn't be able to.

_That will greatly hinder our progress. _Almos thought. Almos sat down and listen to his stomach rumble loudly. Nyx was able to go off and hunt while Almos took a break to rest, but she only caught food for herself. Even if she did catch bigger game, Almos didn't know how to cook.

He hadn't eaten in a week or had anything to drink in a day. _It's a good thing humans can go three days without water and about three weeks without food. _Almos sighed as he watched Nyx hop into the woods. _I wonder how Murtagh is doing... Maybe I can contact Thorn…Thorn? Can you hear me? _

A few minutes went by. _Yes, I can, Almos. How are you faring?_

_Not too well. I'm still in a forest I don't recognize. I haven't had anything to drink since last night and I haven't eaten since I escaped. _

_And Nyx? _

_She can hunt. _

_If I could help, Almos, I would. If I could, I would fly to you right now and take you and Nyx to the Varden. But I don't want to leave Murtagh… _

_How is he? _

_Not good. Gallbatorix is torturing him. He's hung him by the arms and every day he goes in and beats him. _

_Because of me, right? _

_This isn't your fault Almos. _

_Yes, it is! I escaped with the green dragon egg and Murtagh gets punished for it. _

_What you did was a selfless act and I'm sure Murtagh is strong. He will keep you safe, Almos. _

_I know… I want to help him. _

_The only way you can help him is to get to the Varden. _

_That's going to take a long time at my pace. I might even die before I get there. _

_I think I should fly you there. _

_But you'd abandon Murtagh!  
That is a sacrifice we are willing to make. Let me ask him. _

Almos waited in crushing silence as Thorn asked his rider to save him and his new dragon.

--

_Murtagh. _

_…Thorn. _

_Are you all right? _

_Sure. _

_No, you're not. _

_Whatever. _

_Almos is not faring well. _

_Shit. _

_I was thinking I could go, and fly him to the Varden. _

_Do it. You must get him and his dragon to the Varden. It's more important than my life. _

_… Are you sure? _

_Positive. Leave when Gallbatorix is distracted with me and Shruikan is unaware. _

_As you wish. _

--

Nyx napped in Almos's lap as he waited for Thorn's reply.

_Almos. _Thorn's voice finally came. _Stay where you are. I will get you soon. _

_Thank you! _Almos breathed a sigh of relief. _And tell Murtagh I am sorry and that I will help him as soon as I can. _

_As you wish. _

--

Almos awoke to a strong wind in his face. He opened his eyes and there was the ruby red dragon.

"Thorn!" Almos cried with joy.

_Hop on. We have many miles to cover. _

Almos picked up Nyx and got on Thorn's back. He launched into the sky and flew in the direction of Surda.

--

Murtagh's arms ached like never before. His muscles were tight and sore from hanging constantly and his tendons were hurting. His stomach was covered in green and purple bruises and numerous cuts on his chest bleed profusely. His back stung from being whipped too many times to count.

He didn't lift his head up when Gallbatorix walked in. He stared at the floor, which was at least two feet below him.

"Fine, no greeting. I'll live." Gallbatorix sarcastically said. He walked over to Murtagh and kicked him in the side. Murtagh clenched his teeth, wishing the pain away. "Having fun? Your arms hurting yet?" Murtagh didn't reply. Gallbatorix entered his mind and found his answer: yes. He laughed, and assaulted his apprentice's mind some more.

Murtagh cried out in pain, hoping the tyrant would stop, but Gallbatorix would not give him such pleasure. Finally he left, leaving Murtagh short of breath.

--

Almos looked out at the land below him. Flying was his favorite thing. He enjoyed it, and he could tell Nyx could too. Even though Almos still hadn't eaten anything, his hungers were forgotten.

They were making good time and soon, they would arrive, after only three days of traveling.

Hours passed and soon they crossed the Surda border.

_Now we go to Aberon, where Nasuada and Eragon are. It won't take long. _Thorn told Almos. He flew for an hour more and flew to the back of the palace, so pedestrians would not know. There, they saw Eragon, Nasuada, Arya and Orin. They looked at the three newcomers with shock.

"What the hell?" Eragon yelled.

"I'll not have the red rider's dragon in my court yard!" Orin shouted. "Be gone!" Thor landed and Almos jumped off, with Nyx. Everyone gasped when they saw the green dragon in Almos's arm. He set Nyx down and she pranced around happily.

"You… how did you…?" Nasuada stammered. Suddenly, Thorn roared and collapsed on the ground.

Almos ran to his side. "Thorn? Are you all right what happened?" Almos shouted.

_Murtagh… my limbs ache, my side is screaming with pain and my mind hurts so much. _The dragon said, projecting his words to the minds of everyone in the courtyard. _Gallbatorix… he's hurt Murtagh… again. _

"No!" Almos yelped. "This is all my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"Murtagh's being tortured… and it's all my fault." Almos sighed.

"Why?" Eragon asked. Almos recounted the tale of his escape and robbery and the green egg. Everyone stared at him, surprised. "And you're only a slave?" Eragon asked. Almos nodded. He told them how he met Murtagh, and about their escape and capture. He left out the part about Murtagh's scar. He just said Gallbatorix captured them.

"Amazing." Nasuada gaped. "What's the dragon's name?"

"Her name is Nyx." Almos replied.

"A girl, hm?" Orin replied. Eragon called to Saphira and she arrived. They explained everything. Thorn saw Saphira and noticed how the light hit her scales. He thought she looked like a majestic creature.

_A new rider. _Saphira said. _And a new dragon. _

"Thorn." Almos said. "Tell Murtagh we've arrived safely."

"Come, Almos." Eragon said. "We'll get you a room."

"And food!" Almos said.

"And food." Eragon laughed. It was his first laugh in a long time.

--

_Murtagh… we've arrived. _Thorn told his rider.

_Good… I'm okay, Thorn. _

_Whatever you say. _Thorn replied. _Hold on. _

_You don't have to tell me twice. _

--

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry it was kind of long and sorry if the conversations with Thorn and Almos or Thorn and Murtagh were confusing. I hope you liked it! **


	24. Come Down

You're Safe 24

You're Safe 24

**A/N: So I hope you liked the last chapter. Here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

"What are we going to do?" Orin asked. He, Eragon, Arya, Nasuada and Roran all sat around a table. "What if they're spying on us? It's the perfect plan. There's a new dragon rider and he says he's run away, but he probably works for Gallbatorix. Along with him they send the red rider's dragon and when he get there, they say Murtagh is hurt and we immediately offer to help them. That way, they can keep an eye on us." Orin looked around the table. He may have been a little weird, but he did have a clever mind. "There's one flaw in their plan, though." Orin began. "It wasn't easily disguised."

Eragon spoke up. "How do you know this? What proof do you have? Maybe Murtagh is actually in fatal danger and maybe Almos did run away. If we turn them away, we refuse two great assets."

"Oh, so the red rider and his dragon are assets now?" Orin returned.

"If we got him on our side and found a way around his bonds!" Eragon spat back. "You didn't see him fight in the battle under Farthen Dur. You haven't seen how strong he is."

"If you are suspicious of them, Orin," Nasuada began, "And you. Eragon, want to trust them; we can reach a reasonable compromise, yes? We'll keep them here and we'll keep a very close eye on them. And, we'll use Thorn to monitor Murtagh's health. If it gets really bad, we'll see what we can do." Orin nodded as Eragon sighed in relief.

"No wonder you're the leader of the Varden." Roran said.

"Who will train Almos and Nyx?" Orin asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Arya replied. "Shadeslayer should train the new rider."

"Of course." Eragon said. "Are we doe here? I can inform Almos and Thorn about it."

"Choose your words wisely, Shadeslayer." Nasuada said.

"Of course." Eragon smiled and walked out.

--

Almos sat with Thorn, Nyx and Saphira in the dragon hold. At first, the blue dragon ignored them. Then, she saw Nyx playing with Almos and Thorn and how harmless they looked. She saw that they weren't as bad as everyone perceived them to be.

Nyx bounced up to Saphira and the older dragon craned her neck down. Nyx touched her muzzle to Saphira's and chirped a happy chirp. Almos smiled glad he was a rider.

_Thorn, how are you feeling? _Almos asked the red dragon.

_Murtagh's been… unconscious for a while so it doesn't hurt. _Thorn replied.

_Do you think he's all right? _Almos questioned.

_I cannot say. _Thorn answered.

Suddenly, Eragon opened the doors. "Hello, Almos." Nyx waddled quickly over to Eragon and sniffed him curiously. She chirped again, making Eragon smile. "Hello, Nyx. Hello to you too, Thorn, Saphira." Eragon turned to the boy. "You need training if you're going to be a strong rider. I can train you. We would also like Thorn to stay here, to keep contact with Murtagh."

_But what if he needs me? I can't truly be there for him! _Thorn replied.

"Thorn, please." Eragon began. "How else will we know how he is? And if you're not at the palace, Murtagh can't use you, which means the king has lost a great asset!"

_It only gives Gallbatorix more grounds to torture and maybe even kill Murtagh! Would you condemn him to that? You, of all people! _

"This isn't just my choice, Thorn." Eragon said, keeping his cool.

_But of course I get no say in the matter, Murtagh's own dragon! _Thorn retorted.

"Don't let you emotions get in the way." Eragon said. "Think rationally."

_I guess that's what you did when he was captured. _Thorn spat back.

"You don't know how I felt." Eragon returned. "You weren't even alive!"

_That doesn't make a difference, Shadeslayer. _Thorn said. _You didn't try to rescue him and now look where he is. Again, you are leaving him for dead. _

"If I could, you know I would go save him, but I can't. It's not the logical answer."

_Everything has to be logical with you, doesn't it? _

"Saphira, make sure Thorn doesn't leave." Eragon said. "We need him here." Saphira bowed her head as Eragon walked out.

"Watch Nyx." Almos said, and followed the Shadeslayer out.

Eragon was sitting on the floor his head in his hands. Almos walked over and kneeled down.

"If you don't mind me asking, Shadeslayer, what's you relationship with Murtagh?" Almos asked.

Eragon was silent for a moment. Then he rested his head on his knees. "He's my best friend… and my brother." Almos looked at Eragon, shocked, but not showing it. "My father is Morzan, my mother is Selena, and my brother is Murtagh." Eragon breathed. "And I abandoned him. I treated him like shit. I left him to be controlled by Gallbatorix and I got mad at him. I turned on him. I don't know why! But I don't deserve such a good life."

Almos slid down and sat next to Eragon. "You've got to keep up hope. You can't get upset like this. You can't beat yourself up. Be strong, for yourself. Be strong for him. He's muddling through, so you know everything will be alright." Almos told Eragon.

Eragon was speechless. Instead he asked, "How do you know my brother?"

"I met him while I was running errands. He told me he'd help me escape. He told me I was safe."

For a minute, Eragon didn't know what to say. He remembered that Murtagh said that to him when he was younger. "He must really like you, kid."

--

Thorn sulked in a corner of the dragon hold. Nyx and Almos were playing together and Saphira was intently watching Thorn, making sure he didn't notice. Finally, she walked over after the red dragon sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

_Thorn, are you all right? _She asked.

_Fine. _He replied.

_Oh, really? _Saphira asked. _Then why do you keep sighing? Is Murtagh all right? _

_He's holding on. _Thorn replied. _I just wish I were with him. He shouldn't have to go through this himself, especially since I'm his dragon! _

Saphira sat down next to Thorn. _You've said it yourself; he's strong. _

Thorn looked at her. _I do not understand. I thought you did not like us._

_I'm not sure. _Saphira replied. _It takes a better person to move on and forgive than to hate. It will not be this way forever. One day, you and Murtagh, and all of Alagaesia, will be free. _

Thorn bowed his head. _Thank you. _

--

Murtagh's arms screamed with pain. He couldn't believe how much it hurt. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been up there for two weeks with water every three days and food whenever Gallbatorix felt like it.

Finally, Murtagh let his first scream escape his mouth. As the sound escaped his mouth, he felt like he had lost. He felt like he had lost to Gallbatorix.

Gallbatorix opened the door, a smug smile on his face. "Ready to come down?"

"…Yes." Murtagh answered, his voice shaking. Guards walked in and unlocked the chains, letting Murtagh drop to the floor. He let a relieved sigh escape his mouth as guards dragged him to his room.

--

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Sorry it was long. **


	25. Howl

You're Safe 25

You're Safe 25

**A/N: OMG I feel horrible! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! Oh man I'll never wait that long again, I promise. **

**I didn't update for so long because I was busy and I had a bit of writer's block, but I've decided what I'm going to do now. **

**Again, I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

The tendons in Murtagh's arms throbbed with insurmountable pain. It had been a day since Gallbatorix had ended the torture session but still his arms protested any movement with more pain.

Hours passed as Murtagh lied in his bed, trying to sleep but the pain kept him awake. He tried to rest his mind, but he could not divert his attention from the bruises all over his back. He tried to stop thinking about the pain, but it was inevitable. Finally he muttered a few words in the ancient language and passed into a forced sleep.

When he woke up the net morning, Gallbatorix was standing in the doorway. "Good morning, sunshine." He chided. "Sleep well?" Murtagh just looked at the ceiling. "I have a request for you. Well, not a request. I have an order, one I think you will enjoy." Gallbatorix closed the door and walked closer to his apprentice. "You are to go to Doru Areaba, the capital of Vroengard. Usually I don't pay attention to Vroengard because only uncivilized beasts reside there. But there are rumors that it's being occupied by species that can reason; humans are ba0ck on Vroengard. I want you to go there and if there is any proof that humans are there, find and killed them." Murtagh nodded, understand his mission. "And one more thing- Thorn is back, so I expect you to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

--

"Brisingr!" Almos shouted. A small burst of fire erupted from his palm.

"Good, good!" Eragon praised. "You're progressing very well!" Almos smiled a wide smile at Eragon's praise. "And look at how big Nyx has gotten!" Eragon seemed full of enthusiasm and joy. Something about Almos made Eragon lighter, happier. He wasn't sure what, but there was something.

Nyx had grown considerably since they had reached the Varden and now she was about fifteen feet long and reached Almos's waist. She chirped at Almos and went back to playing with Saphira.

Almos looked around, realizing that life was good in Aberon.

--

Murtagh looked down at the island below. "Thorn, you can land." He said. Murtagh tried to move his hands to adjust his grip on the spike in front of him, but it hurt too much.

_Don't hurt yourself. _Thorn cautioned.

_I'm afraid I have to my arms and ignore the pain. _Murtagh answered. Thorn nodded, He land and Murtagh looked around. An old stone structure that was mostly in pieces littered the ground. The once spotless white marble was now a duller gray with hints of its old white stone in few places. Vegetation grew all over the stone and took it over like the sea devours a sinking ship.

_Riders trained here… _Murtagh thought. _They lived here. Now I am here to find humans that may or may not be here. _

Murtagh looked at the trees beyond the stone structure. He was surprised Thorn had found a place to land at all. The forest was thick and dense and Murtagh could see no farther than a few yards in. Green vegetation dominated the woods and exotic plants grew in every place imaginable. Above the tree line, Murtagh could see the out line of mountains reaching into the sky.

Murtagh explored around the broken structure but found no signs of life. "Thorn!" Murtagh called. The dragon turned around, leaving behind the ruby red flower he was smelling. "I'm going into the woods. You probably can't get through all that brush, so fly above me. If I call you, don't hesitate to crash through the trees." Thorn nodded and launched into the air. Murtagh headed off into the woods.

He tromped through underbrush and vegetation for hours on end, swinging his sword to cut down vines. His arms protested, but he kept going. Soon, dusk rolled in and the sun set behind the mountains. It bathed the sky in a blood red bath and orange and yellow flames rolled over the sky.

_Thorn, I can't find my way out and it's getting dark. _Murtagh contacted his dragon.

_I'll come get you. _Thorn responded. Murtagh climbed to the top of a tree and jumped on Thorn's back. They flew over the trees to a clearing. In the middle was a tall stone statue of the first dragon rider and his dragon. Murtagh did not realize this by looking at the statue; he read the plaque that went with it. The statue itself had been defaced. The heads were missing and so many other pieces were gone that one might thing it was two legs, one dragon and one elf.

Murtagh laid out a blanket for his bed on the ground a few yards from the statue. He collected firewood and started it on the platform of the statue. Murtagh lied down on his blanket and Thorn curled up next to his rider.

Soon Thorn was in a deep slumber, but still Murtagh could not sleep. He thought about many things, and was not sure which one he should focus on. Suddenly, a howl ripped through the black night.

_Wolves… _Murtagh thought. Murtagh got up and set a protective barrier around the camp. Finally tired enough, he blew out the fire and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, but not before he heard the howl again, only much closer.

--

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And again, I'm sorry for not updating as quickly! I'll update sooner next time! **


	26. The Family Tree

You're Safe 26

You're Safe 26

**A/N: Hell, everyone! I updated faster this time! Woo! **

**I got Brisingr!! :D I was reading it and then I got to page 90 and I started flipping through the rest of the book and I read a chapter with Murtagh in it. I was spazzing the whole time XD **

**Well, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. **

**--**

Murtagh awoke, moisture on his face. He looked around the clearing, noticing a rather thick fog setting in. He looked at the grass before him and saw that it was coated with dew. He looked to the sky and could barely see the dawning sun.

_This may prove to be a problem. _Murtagh thought. He looked at his dragon, who was still slumbering. Murtagh quietly ventured into the forest, looking for something to eat. He realized that it would be hard to find some food in the thick underbrush, or at least something big enough to get a substantial meal from.

Finally, he saw a rabbit hoping through the vegetation and quickly he shot it with an arrow. He picked the animal up and headed back to camp. As he entered the clearing, Thorn arose.

_That rabbit is on the small side. Do you not intend to share? _Thorn asked.

_I expect a dragon could hunt his own food. _Murtagh responded.

_In a forest that thick? _Thorn scoffed. _I fear you are going crazy, little one. _The dragon chortled. _You are lucky that I am not that hungry. _Murtagh nodded and cooked the rabbit. It was silent for a long time, long after Murtagh finished his breakfast. He packed up their supplies and threw away the remains of his prey.

Finally, Murtagh broke the silence. "This fog unnerves me." He thought aloud.

_Fog is normal; I'm sure nothing is wrong. _Thorn reasoned.

_But I do not think it is smart to go into the woods when I cannot see three feet in front of me. _Murtagh answered.

_True, _Thorn began, _but from my back, can you see the treetops? I am sure the answer is no. _Murtagh nodded his head in agreement.

_Maybe the fog is not as thick in other regions of the island. _Murtagh told his dragon. _It wouldn't hurt to fly, though. _Thorn agreed, and soon they were flying through the sky. It was true that Murtagh could not see the treetops from Thorn's back, but the fog was not as thick in the sky.

They flew from less than half an hour and soon the fog ended. It dissipated into the air to reveal the capital of Vroengard, Doru Areaba. Murtagh could tell because this area was the most developed. Many buildings lay in ruins. The largest building, which Murtagh speculated to be the main training building or where the most important dragon riders gathered to discuss matters, was mostly intact for whatever reason. Only chunks of it were missing here and there.

Murtagh and Thorn landed. Murtagh scanned the area and thought that no one could possibly be living there. There were no establishments fit for living, even the largest building. Even it could collapse at any given moment.

The rider walked to the large structure and entered. The doorway was large enough for a dragon, so Thorn followed. Inside, pieces of rock constantly crumbled off the building. Murtagh and Thorn wandered the decrepit halls and every time they opened the door, the whole room was missing. After wandering for what seemed like ages, they exited the building.

_No one's here. _Murtagh told his dragon.

_I agree. _The ruby red creature responded. They looked in other buildings, although the wreckage was so dangerous that sometimes opening a door would cause the rest of the structure to cave in.

Murtagh approached a building on the outskirts of the ruined city. It was a rather large building, too big to be a house or shop. Murtagh noticed that the door had fallen completely off its hinges, and he entered. Thorn stuck his head in. He looked around and saw many passages leading down into the darkness.

_Wait here. _He ordered Thorn. He chose a stairway and went down, deep into the ground. He grabbed a stick on the grounded and murmured "Brisingr". The stick jumped alive with flame and lighted the long hallway. Murtagh reached the end of the long tunnel to arrive at a door. He opened the door and stepped in the dank room.

Before him was a fountain that had long ago dried up. Above the fountain was a portrait of a man Murtagh did not recognize. He walked slowly around the room, examining the walls with the help of his torch.

On the cold stonewalls there were drawings of dragons and above them their names were presented. Below them, it stated the names of their riders. Murtagh went all around the room, and he didn't recognize any of the names until he reached the last two.

The first name was his fathers, and Murtagh distinctly remembered Scar, recognizing the dragon the moment he laid eyes on the life like illustration. The second dragon he did not recognize, but the name he did.

The second name was his mother's. The dragon was blue, and her name was Loivissa. Murtagh remembered that it was a blue lily that grew in the Empire. _My mother was a rider? _He wondered. He was confused, but not exactly surprised. He, his brother, and his father were dragon riders. It wouldn't be a coincidence if his mother were a rider. Also, Murtagh had a red dragon like his father, and Eragon had a blue dragon like his mother. It made sense now, how Brom and Selena were half siblings. Yet it did not make sense how Garrow and Selena were related. Maybe he was a rider, too? Murtagh had not seen his name on the wall. _Maybe he was not added to the wall, maybe the riders didn't know he had a dragon either. _

Puzzled, Murtagh checked the wall once more. Once he realized the wall was his family tree, he went back and started at the beginning. The first person in his family was a man. His name was Diarmuid, and his dragon was named Doyle. Doyle was a black dragon with a rather cold stare. Murtagh wondered if the portrait above the fountain was Diarmuid. It made sense; the first rider of each family went up on the wall.

Murtagh searched, but did not find Garrow's name. _I must solve this mystery, but not tonight. _

Murtagh went back up the tunnel and down another. He went through every door he passed. More family trees appeared upon the walls. He even managed to find Brom's family tree.

Just as Murtagh was about to leave, he saw another door. Curious, he entered. Looking along the walls, he scanned the names. He reached the last portrait and observed a white dragon. He looked at the name. Much to his pleasure, it read "Bjartskular." He looked below the picture of the brave dragon, only to find Tornac's name.

Murtagh touched a hand to Tornac's name. Memories flashed before his eyes. He remembered training with Tornac, hunting with him, rough housing with him, and he remembered Tornac's death. He remembered the tomb for Tornac.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh whispered.

Suddenly, Thorn's voice interrupted Murtagh's thoughts. _Murtagh! Quickly! Come back! _Frantic, Murtagh raced up to the stairs and out the door. Brandishing Zar'roc, Murtagh studied the scene.

Giant wolves were encircling Thorn; some were even lunging at him. Thorn deflected the blows with his tail, but it was not an easy feet. The wolves were as large as a bear and extremely stronger.

Murtagh lunged into the battle, slashing one wolf n the side. The wolf whimpered and limped away, licking at his deep wound. Blood matted the fur on his side.

Murtagh had just enough time to shield himself from another attacking wolf. "Letta!" He shouted. The wolf fell to the ground and Murtagh held him in place. The wolf squirmed, but he could not escape the magic.

Another wolf bowled into Murtagh, making him lose his concentration. The other wolf jumped up and ran to the other side of Thorn.

Murtagh pushed the heavy wolf off of himself and jumped to his feet. Before his eyes, the one who had knocked him over- and also the largest- transformed before Murtagh's eyes. Once the wolf was finished, it had transformed into a human.

In front of Murtagh stood a tall, graceful woman. Her hair was an elegant silver and she was garbed in flowing black and silver robes. She had a serious gaze and her eyes were also silver.

Before Murtagh could decide what to do, a wolf jumped onto him and bit down into his shoulder. Murtagh hollered with pain as blood seeped from his wound. Murtagh crashed to the ground with the wolf on top of him. Murtagh hit his head hard against the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

--

**A/N: Do you like it? The wolves are kind of werewolves, but not the run of the mill werewolves. I hope you liked it! **


	27. Lady Persephone and The Lyall

You're Safe 27

You're Safe 27

**A/N: New chapter! Woo. I'm trying to update faster and I have all day today so I should get at least this one up, if not this one and the next chapter of Broken Toys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Series. **

**--**

Fresh air raced into Murtagh's lungs, and he was conscious of himself, but nothing else. He was awake, but did not open his eyes. His shoulder throbbed with a dull ache. His head also hurt, but not enough to cause him discomfort.

Odd smells filled his nostrils and soft pelts caressed his skin. He wondered where he was and how he got there. He wondered if Thorn was around. He did not seem to remember what happened the last time he was awake. He was too perplexed to think about that.

_I wonder what's going on. Am I dead? _He wondered. Then suddenly, like a wave crashing over him, he remembered. "Thorn!" He shouted as he bolted upright. He looked around the hut he was in. He was sitting on what seemed to be a bear pelt. The walls were made of compacted dirt and the ceiling was made of grass strands woven together. There was a table in the middle of the room with a few dishes on it. The wall adorned a few shelves with various battles. A cabinet hung from the strong walls and light flooded in from the window and door.

_Where in Helzvog's name am I? _He tried to contact Thorn, but the dragon seemed to be sleeping. Murtagh got up and examined his shoulder. In a U shape, dots appeared. They were scarring over. _Bite marks. _He commented.

Murtagh walked to the door and peered out. Young children were running happily around the space and mothers watched them play. The men seemed to be out of sight while the older kids sat in a group, whispering among themselves. A few women were sewing and selling things. Some were cooking and some were playing music.

The sun was high over the trees. _Midday. _Murtagh thought. He looked around outside until an elderly woman noticed. Surprise crossed her face for a moment, but disappeared as quickly as it came. The stout woman shuffled over and looked Murtagh up and down. She mumbled something and pushed past the dark haired man. She pointed to the bed. Observing that Murtagh did not grasp her meaning, she pushed him on the bear pelt. She grabbed some bottles from the shelves and bowl. Mixing them together and crushing them, she created a thick green substance.

She walked to Murtagh with the bowl and grabbed some of the green remedy. She began to massage it into Murtagh's wounded shoulder. "Excuse me," Murtagh began. "What are you doing?" She did not reply, but instead she climbed onto the bed and began rubbing the green substance onto to Murtagh's backside. His shoulder now covered in the green goop, the woman climbed down. She grabbed a cloth from the table and wrapped it around Murtagh's shoulder and torso. She wiped away the excess goop and left the hut.

Murtagh followed her, but she gestured for him to stay in the hut. After about ten minutes, she returned with a tall graceful woman. Murtagh recognized her from yesterday; she was the woman that transformed from a wolf into a tall, graceful, silver haired woman. She bowed to the old woman and walked into the hut.

The moment the woman entered the hut, Murtagh demanded, "What is going on? Where is my dragon?"

The pale female sat down in a chair, her robes falling elegantly around her. She placed her hands perfectly in her lap. Her straight sliver hair was held in place by a crown like headdress. The straight, flat piece connected to crescent moon shape that was placed in the hair to hold its shape. On either side of the straight piece, a string with beads on the end hung. It held her hair in a long, flowing ponytail. Her robes-black, gold and silver- accented her slender figure. Her silver eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"Not to worry. Your dragon is safe." She told the worried rider. Her voice was like nothing Murtagh had ever heard before. It sounded like a chorus of a thousand birds; it did not sound as if she had one voice, but many voices talking at the same time. It was a beautiful harmony that relaxed every muscle in Murtagh's body. Instead of just talking, it sounded like she was singing. Her words flowed together like a stream and created the most wonderful sound anyone ever laid ears on. "You are in New Ethelwulf, or as your people call it, Doru Areaba."

For a moment, Murtagh was to sure how to respond. Finally, he said, "What?"

"I am Lady Persephone." The woman answered. "We are from Ylva, more specifically it's capital city Ethelwulf." Lady Persephone answered. "I am sure you remember the wolves from yesterday, and my transformation." She told him.

"Are you werewolves?" Murtagh inquired. Lady Persephone laughed elegantly.

"We are more sophisticated, more powerful, and more improved." Lady Persephone told Murtagh. "We do transform into wolves, like a werewolf. But we are unrestricted. We may transform at will, not just when the full moon rises. Although, we are most powerful during the full moon. The new moon is when we rest for we are too weak to oppose anyone. We are stronger than the average werewolf and larger." Lady Persephone paused to let Murtagh process the information.

_No wonder the looked like Shrrg. _Murtagh though. Shrrg was a species that resided in the Beor Mountains. They were wolves only much larger.

"We are faster and stronger. Also, when we become wolves, our sense of reason and control do not disappear. Werewolves become savages but we maintain our dignity and thought.

"From Ethelwulf, we hail. It is a small island, rather far from Alagaesia. We were very prosperous and happy there. I am sure you wonder why we are here, then." She paused. "Ethelwulf has become too small. We are reproducing too quickly ad Ethelwulf cannot house us all. The Queen of Ethelwulf sent myself and group of people to search for a new home. I have about sixty people in all, not including myself."

Murtagh thought for a moment, then questioned, "What about the king?"

"Humans." Persephone laughed. "We are a matriarch. Our Goddess, our creator is Ylva. We honor her by making women the dominating gender. We do have other gods, males among them, but Ylva is our mother." Murtagh nodded, wanting to know more. "So in search of a new home, we stumbled upon Alagaesia. But we have found that it is already populated." Lady Persephone sighed and shook her head, wondering if she would ever fid a suitable home for her people.

"They cannot live her in Alagaesia?" Murtagh would not have proposed the idea of Lady Persephone bringing her people to Alagaesia if he thought Gallbatorix would reign much longer, but Murtagh could tell the Varden was getting restless. Soon they would attack, and soon Gallbatorix would fall. What was to become of himself, Murtagh dare not speculate.

"I doubt our large, ever-growing population would fit in Alagaesia, as big as it may be. Queen Velvela told me specifically to find large, undeveloped land."

"Good luck." Murtagh murmured under his breath. "If you do not consider yourselves werewolves, what are your species called?" He asked.

"We are the Lyall." Lady Persephone informed Murtagh.

"Why do you have such interesting silver hair?" Murtagh suddenly blurted out.

"My wolf form's fur is silver, so my hair is silver. If someone's wolf form's fur was black, their hair would be black." She said. "It's simple really." Murtagh nodded.

"Is becoming a Lyall inherited?" Murtagh inquired.

"No." Persephone responded. "You must go through a trial to become a Lyall."

"Why?" Murtagh asked.

"Our Goddess Ylva created the first Lyall in remembrance of her late lover. Ylva came to Ethelwulf one day in search of a mate. She searched all over the island for a man who could prove his undying love to her. One man followed her in her travels, but she was not interested in him. He thought she was the most beautiful, exhilarating creature in the land. One day, the man approached her. He said 'Why do you reject me?' Ylva responded 'All you do is follow me. How do I know that you love me?' 'Please, my good lady, let me prove it to you. How?' Ylva then directed him to find a golden flower for her. If he could find one in three days' time, she would agree to marry him.

"Three days passed and Ylva had not seen the man. At midnight, he appeared with a golden flower in his hand. He had braved the wilderness for her and searched far and wide for the golden flower. She took the golden flower from him and realized that she loved the man. But it was all for naught; the man had suffered so many severe wounds to retrieve the golden flower that he died the following morning. Ylva mourned for days on end, never letting the golden flower out of her grasp.

"After grieving for ages, Ylva decided to create something in memory of him. 'But what?' She asked herself over and over again. Finally she came to a conclusion. She weaved together out of golden shafts of light a human. She made him look exactly like her long lost lover. Being the goddess of the moon and goddess of the wolves, she made it so that the human could transform into a wolf whenever he pleased and that he would worship the moon as he worshipped her.

"She sent the man to live on Ethelwulf, but many people shunned him because of his extraordinary power. One night, they invaded his home and burnt him to death. Ylva was furious. She killed all the humans who had wronged her. Once all the humans on Ethelwulf were dead, she created ten more Lyall, five men and five women. They mated and had many children and those children had children, so on and so forth, but the new generations were not Lyall. Once you reached the age of fourteen, you went on the quest you had prepared for your whole life. To prove to Ylva that they were worthy of being Lyall they, too, had to go on a quest to find the golden flowers that thrived deep within the earth within three days

"If they returned in three days, she turned them into Lyall and healed them of all injuries. If they returned, but their quest exceeded three days, they were not turned into Lyall. If they did not return at all, she deemed them dead.

"That is how the Lyall were created." Lady Persephone finished. Murtagh sat in awe at her story. Who knew that the Lyall were a strong, interesting species? The best of the best were turned into Lyall, which proved they would be fierce enemies.

"Amazing." He finally uttered.

"Amazing, indeed." Lady Persephone returned.

"Just one more question." Murtagh told the woman. "Why do you trust me with this knowledge?"

"What a good question." Lady Persephone smiled. "While you were asleep, I searched your mind. Lyall are capable of using magic. Ylva decided if we were worthy to be Lyall, we deserved powers of a god, so she gave us the gift of magic."

"But how did you not wake me?" Murtagh questioned.

"I placed a spell on you that kept you asleep until I released the magic."

"And after you searched my mind of every little detail," Murtagh began. He was mad that Lady Persephone searched his mind without his consent. "You deemed me trustworthy." He finished.

"Yes." Lady Persephone answered bluntly.

"Why?" Murtagh asked, amazed and still angry.

"I have my reasons." She said, not indulging further into the matter.

"Why did you search my mind without my consent?" Murtagh asked.

"Because I knew you would not succumb to it if I asked, and I had a feeling I would find you trust worthy." Persephone answered.

"How did you become a noble?" Murtagh asked, moving on.

"Obviously, my parents were nobles and my grandparents before them, so on and so forth." She replied.

"I see." Murtagh mumbled.

"Well, Rider, I must leave you now." She got up and seemed to float out of the room. Murtagh lied down on his bed, his mind full of thoughts. Why did Lady Persephone trust him? Where was Thorn? Did the Lyall have malicious intent towards Alagaesians? What would happen next?

--

**A/N: So? So? Do you like it? **

**I made the Lyall up on the spur of the moment. This whole chapter I made while I was writing it. Nothing in here was premeditated. ; **


	28. Fate's Personality

You're Safe 28

You're Safe 28

**A/N: So sorry it took me awhile to get this done but at least it didn't take me as long as the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Eragon lied on his bed staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. _Nyx and Almos are making good progress. _He thought. Nyx hadn't grown much, physically or mentally, but Almos could lift various sizes of rocks into the air. Nyx enjoyed spending her days playing and romping around the fields while Almos sat through arduous training. _Maybe he could… No. _Eragon shook his head. He wouldn't let Almos go into war. The boy was only nine. Almos wouldn't be able to handle it.

Every time he looked at Almos, he was astounded by how much he looked like Murtagh. The boy was only nine, but he held a strong likeness to the traitor. _But they couldn't be related… It's probably just a coincidence. _Eragon tried to convince himself that was the case, but he still thought about it every day.

_We can't stay dormant for much longer. _Eragon thought. _The king's soldiers are on the move, and no doubt, Murtagh is getting stronger every second we waste. _

_Right you are, young one. _Saphira told her rider. _Have you tried scrying him lately? _Saphira asked.

_I don't think I could handle it. _Eragon replied.

_Even the strongest warriors have a weakness close to their heart. _Saphira said.

_I wonder what Murtagh's is. _Eragon thought.

_You. _Saphira said, as if it was common knowledge that everyone knew.

Eragon chuckled to himself. _I couldn't be. _He replied. _I don't think it's true. _

_Even a blind man can see how much Murtagh loves you. _Saphira told her stubborn rider. _Of course you are Murtagh's weakness! He cared for you since the minute you entered this world and now he must kill you. Why do you think he was unable to do it before? _Saphira said.

Eragon pondered this. It was true. During their last battle, Murtagh spared his baby brother and let him live. But who's to say Murtagh will spare him again? _I guess you're right. _Eragon finally responded.

_Of course I'm right. _Saphira replied. Eragon smiled, cheered up by Saphira's disposition. He always felt calm with her, and he didn't know what he'd do without her. He loved her so much, and she him, and if they ever separated, Eragon would surely lose his mind before long.

Eragon got up off his bed and headed to find Nasuada. He felt a sudden urge to talk to her. He found her outside reviewing some papers. "Hello." He greeted her. She looked up and smiled, her dark skin accented by her ornate orange dress.

"Hello, Eragon." She replied. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk." He sat down next to her on the stone bench. "How's work going?"

"The usual," She said. "We need more money, more men and more victories if we can even dream of defeating Gallbatorix." She sighed and pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. She seemed tired. She looked older than she really was, aged by the casualties of war.

"I'm sure we'll prevail." Eragon told her, his whole essence behind his words. He knew they would defeat the king, how or when he did not know. It was silent for a while Eragon stared off to the horizon as Nasuada held her head in her hands. "Nasuada?" He finally said. She looked up at him. "What is to become of Murtagh when we kill the king?"

Nasuada did not reply for a long time. "Murtagh is my friend. I remember meeting him in Tronjheim. He was an intriguing character. I wanted to know more about him and see how close I could get. I enjoyed being in his presence. I knew him for only a short time, but we had become friends." She paused to take a breath. "As the law dictates, traitors are to be hanged. When we kill the king, we have two options. We can hang him or send him into exile." Nasuada paused. "If he somehow manages to escape his bonds and kill the king himself, I'm sure we can be more lenient. But I doubt that could happen." She looked to Eragon for a response.

"Would we let him pick his fate?" Eragon finally asked after a few minutes.

"The court will decide." Nasuada told the dragon rider.

"He helped me get to Farthen Dur." Eragon said, desperate to spare his brother. "Does that mean nothing? He was captured and unwillingly turned against us. Do we turn a blind eye on these facts? He fought bravely during the battle of Farthen Dur. What do you say about that?" Eragon stared at Nasuada with an expression of anguish.

"He has bathed in the blood of many people, Eragon." Nasuada told him. "Nothing can change that." She paused and sighed. "His past deeds cannot spare him. That is the world we live in."

Eragon sighed, trying not to get angry. "I really miss him."

"If I could do anything to get him back, know that I would, Eragon." Nasuada told him. "But fate is merciless." Eragon nodded, laughing at the irony of it all. The one person who swore he would protect his younger brother had now sworn to kill him. Fate was unforgiving, and apparently had a sense of humor.

--

Murtagh examined his shoulder, looking for any trace of scars. There were none. "If you can use magic," He began to ask, "Why didn't you heal me with it?" Lady Persephone looked at Murtagh's shoulder, satisfied that there were no marks.

"We cannot use healing magic; only magic for destruction. So is the anger of our Goddess Ylva." She replied. Murtagh nodded.

"May I see my dragon now?" He asked. Persephone got up and exited the hut, motioning for Murtagh to follow. He followed her to a clearing where Thorn dozed, a few wolf guards keeping watch of the dragon. It was a futile attempt though; Thorn could leave whenever he wanted. He could fly away and crush the wolves like ants. "Thorn!" Murtagh called. Thorn jumped to his paws and bounded over to his rider. Murtagh stroked his muzzle.

_You are well? _Thorn asked.

_Fine. _Murtagh replied. _And you? _

_Same. _Thorn answered. _I am glad to see you. _Murtagh agreed. They talked about the wolves and discussed their situation. _Should we attempt an escape? _Thorn inquired.

_I'm not sure… _Murtagh told Thorn. _I am intrigued by the Lyall and I want to know more, but I'm not sure of their intentions. Their leader seems like cunning woman. She could be tricking us as we speak. _They both resisted the urge to glance at Persephone. _We shall stay for a few more days and then I think we should leave. _Thorn agreed and then excused himself to hunt.

"Where is he going?" Lady Persephone asked a bit anxiously as Thorn flew off.

"To hunt, I promise you." Murtagh told the silver haired woman. They walked back to Murtagh's hut and sat down.

"So you are the slave of a tyrant?" Persephone asked bluntly once she sat down. Murtagh's expression hardened and he did not answer for a moment.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"How unfortunate." She thought aloud.

"Quite an understatement, that." Murtagh said grudgingly. "The Lyall are much like elves- swift, deadly and graceful. Isn't that a bit contradictory? I always imagined wolves to be reckless and graceless."

"Ylva wanted to remember her lover in a wonderful way. She wanted to make us graceful and not like brutes to portray her lover in a respectful way. But she took away our healing magic because she still had a personal vendetta. She wanted to make the perfect war machine so the Lyall could get revenge for a wrongdoing and destroy everyone in her path. They thought that if the Lyall were invincible, they would not to need healing magic. She thought wrong though; we are not perfect. We can be harmed. We came up with a flawless way of healing though. Most injuries heal completely go away in one or two days." Murtagh nodded, captivated by the Lyall. They never ceased to amaze him. Their Goddess was a deep entity indeed.

Murtagh spent the rest of the day observing the people and found that they were not much different from humans. He saw that some teenagers were anxious to return to Ethelwulf, ready to take the exam to become a Lyall. He saw that the women hunted while the men watched the children. He saw people transform into wolves and into humans and every time it astounded him. After all his observations, part of him wanted to become one of the Lyall.

--

**A/N: So, I hope that was good. It's kind of late and I'm tired, so I hope that didn't affect my writing. Thanks for reading! **


	29. Thorns Have A Rose

You're Safe

You're Safe 29

**A/N: I'm trying to update faster. You're Safe is probably going to end in the next few chapters, depending on how fast I can move the story along. There may be a sequel but I make no promises. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

_I have to dispose of Gallbatorix! _Murtagh thought. _I have to get back to Eragon. I promised mother I would keep him safe, and look at how well that's been working out! _Murtagh scowled. _But I cannot. I am bound to Gallbatorix and I cannot defy him. _Murtagh pounded his fist on the table and cursed his fate.

"Thinking hard, Dragon Rider?" Lady Persephone asked as she entered the hut. Murtagh's angry expression did not go away. "Do not complain that a rose has thorns; rejoice that a thorn has a rose." Lady Persephone left Murtagh with his thoughts and he realized that Persephone was right.

Murtagh got up from his chair and walked into the sunlight. _Thorn. _Murtagh projected his thoughts to his dragon.

_Yes? _The ruby red beast replied.

_I think the Lyall could help. _Murtagh said. _There are sixty plus of them. Surely they could kill Gallbatorix. Or at least they could aid the Varden. _

_But we could not make the Lyall go. We are bound to the king remember? _

_I guess I will just have to be persuasive enough to make them go of their own accord. _Murtagh told his dragon, trying to be optimistic. He marched off to find the silver haired lady. He finally spotted her among some children.

"May I speak to you in private?" He asked. Persephone agreed and they headed to her hut.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have seen my memories. You know the evil that plagues Alagaesia. You know of my betrayal, and surely you know of my promise." Murtagh began.

"Yes. Gallbatorix, the evil tyrant, aspires to take over Alagaesia. You were forced to swear loyalty to him. And you promised your mother you protect you younger brother, Eragon Shadeslayer." Murtagh nodded.

"Alagaesia needs to be rid of this monster and the only rebellion we have are the Varden. They don't have enough men to strike at the king head on and I know that they have failed in almost every attempt to make the king falter." Murtagh paused. "We need help, and there is nothing I can do. My bonds prevent me from doing that. I cannot send anyone into war against the king, but I can persuade them to go of their own accord.

"The Varden need extra people. They need strong warriors. They need someone like-" Persephone cut him off.

"Why should the Lyall help?" She asked.

"For that I have no answer, except that maybe you would find it in your hearts to help a helpless kingdom be free." Murtagh sighed, knowing the Lyall would not help. "And if you do not want to help the people, think of it another way. You would be helping Thorn and I escape our bonds and return to the ones we love." Murtagh did not mention that he would most likely be hanged. "Maybe you do not like Thorn and I. Even so, you could still help. And here's another way to consider it: If Gallbatorix manages to get us all under his belt, he will surely spread his reign to the rest of the world. Ylva would surely be attacked eventually."

Persephone was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I shall think about it and talk to my advisors. I make no promises, Dragon Rider." Murtagh bowed and left the hut.

_Did you succeed? _Thorn asked.

_We have a chance Thorn. _Murtagh answered.

--

"So when do we move out?" Roran asked Nasuada. Nasuada had made him the head of a group of soldiers and they would be launching an attack on Furnost soon. The Empire's army stopped there frequently to take a break and the Varden hoped to wipe out the group of men.

"Tomorrow at dawn." Nasuada replied. Roran nodded and Nasuada dismissed him. She sat down at her desk and sighed. _Hopefully this frightful war will end soon. _She thought. The war had caused her a great deal of stress and sadness. She could not keep it up for much longer, even though she knew she must.

Drums interrupted her thoughts. "What's going on?" She shouted as she hastily exited her tent. People were frantically running around as the drums pounded out loud rhythms.

She raced to the front of the camp to see on the horizon a large group of people racing towards the Varden. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and called, "Men! Get ready!" They watched in anxious silence as the group approached. As they got closer, Nasuada realized that it was a large pack of wolves. _What is this? _She thought.

They stopped running when they were about fifty feet from Nasuada. The lead wolf transformed into a silver haired woman. "Queen of the Varden!" The strange woman called. Nasuada stared at the wolves, trying to conceal her thoughts. "Do not fear! We offer our services!"

For a moment, Nasuada did not know what to say. Finally she said, "Come with me to my quarters and let my men watch your people!" The woman bowed and followed Nasuada to her large tent. "Who are you and why have you come?" Nasuada demanded as they entered.

"I am Lady Persephone." The woman answered. "I am here to help aid you in your war against Gallbatorix." Seeing Nasuada's confused expression, she told her of the Lyall.

"But how did you know?" Nasuada asked.

"On Doru Areaba, a man told us of the war and his plight. He told us he could not make us help the Varden, but he begged for me to consider. After long hours of thinking, I decided that it was in everyone's best interest to stop this tyrant Gallbatorix. Once he conquered Alagaesia, I'm sure he would extend his rein far beyond his reaches."

"Who was this man?" Nasuada questioned warily.

"No one, really." She answered.

Nasuada eyed the Lady suspiciously. "I cannot trust you until my best magician searches your mind."

"I guess it is inevitable." Lady Persephone bowed her head. Nasuada summoned her guard and told him to fetch Eragon. Soon the dragon rider arrived and Nasuada informed him of the situation. He nodded and walked to Lady Persephone.

He sifted through her mind and what he found astounded him. When he finished, he told Nasuada, "She is to be trusted." Nasuada let Lady Persephone go back to her people, with a few guards watching her. "Nasuada." Eragon whispered as soon as Lady Persephone was out of earshot.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Murtagh was the man she was talking about." Eragon told her.

"It seems that my ears betray me, Eragon. Did you say it was Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, disbelief covering her face.

"Aye." Eragon said. "You heard correctly."

"…I have no idea what to make of this." Nasuada sighed as she sat down. "I guess we should just be…" She trailed off, unsure of the situation before her. "Let's go see what these Lyall can do." Nasuada got up and walked out of the tent, her confident walk the complete opposite of her confused mind.

Nasuada, Eragon and a few others watched as the Lyall demonstrated their abilities. After they watched the exceptional performance, Nasuada said, "And there's sixty of these warriors?" She sighed, glad that she had extra fighting forces.

--

"Did you behave yourself while you were gone?" Gallbatorix asked Murtagh. He did not reply. "Oh, Murtagh." Gallbatorix sighed. "Aren't you glad to be home?"

_No. _Murtagh thought, but didn't dare say.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Gallbatorix said. "Soon we march to war. It's time to end the Varden once and for all." A sneer crossed Gallbatorix's face. Murtagh gulped, wondering if the Lyall had made it to the Varden yet. "And to aid you in your fight, guess who will be going with you into battle." Gallbatorix said. When Murtagh did not reply, Gallbatorix smiled a sinister smile. "Me."

Murtagh tried to keep the shock from his face. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Gallbatorix said. "Are you happy?" Gallbatorix asked. Murtagh said nothing. "I'm sure with the help of the Eldunari, you and I can beat these wretched rebels." Murtagh nodded absentmindedly. "You're dismissed." Gallbatorix waved his hand toward the door.

Murtagh went to his chambers, unsure what to think. If Gallbatorix was going with him to destroy the Varden, there was no way the Varden could win. Even if they had the help of the Lyall, Gallbatorix could slay them all with ease.

_What is troubling you? _Thorn asked his rider. Murtagh told his dragon about his meeting with the king. _Not all hope is lost, little one. _

_What do you mean? Gallbatorix could easily slaughter half the Varden in a split second. _

_There are to other dragon riders, Murtagh. _

_I'm sure Nyx is nowhere near being fully-grown, and I doubt the Varden would let Almos fight Gallbatorix. And while Eragon is strong, we have the help of the Eldunari and he does not. _

_Do not be so grim! _Thorn told his rider. _The chances are slim, but there is still a chance. _

_I guess you are right, Thorn. _Murtagh thought. He walked over to a chest near his bed and opened it. In it were many small pouches. He picked it up and let the pouch fall around the object it carried.

Murtagh took the white Eldunari from the sack and held it in his hands. _Bjartskular. _He thought. Murtagh was holding Tornac's dragon's Eldunari. He stared at the Eldunari, memories flashing before his eyes. He hadn't been able to go to Tornac's grave since the day his mentor died, and this was the closest to Tornac Murtagh had been in a long time.

_Are you here to take more of my energy, old-friend-of-Tornac? _The dragon in the Eldunari asked.

_No. _He answered.

_Then what? _Bjartskular responded.

_The Varden is doomed. _Murtagh answered. _And I cannot stop Gallbatorix. I do not know what to do. I wish Tornac were here. _

_What do you want me to do? _Bjartskular asked. _I can do nothing but give you energy and words. Wishing will get you nowhere. Actions create results. I have no doubt in my mind that there is a loophole in your bonds. If Tornac were here, he would tell you he believes in you and that not all is lost. Just keep fighting. An answer does not bring itself to you. You must search for it._

Murtagh nodded and slipped the Eldunari back into its pouch. He placed the pouch back into the chest and closed it. He would find a way to help the Varden. He swore to himself that he would.

--

"Eragon, it could be a trap." Nasuada said to the dragon rider. They had finished watching the Lyall show their skills in battle. They seemed to be formidable, challenging opponents. "We don't know anything about them and we have no idea what Lady Persephone can do to protect her memories."

Finally Eragon answered, "You're right. We cannot accept their help."

--

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't that great and that it took me so long to put up. I hope you liked it and sorry if it wasn't too great. **


	30. Sound The Bugle

You're Safe 30

**A/N: Here it is! You're Safe Chapter 30! This is one of the last chapters. I'm a little sad that it's almost over! But I'm glad I'm getting it done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or the song "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams.**

**--**

Roran stepped out of his tent and looked to the rising sun. He sighed, hoping this war would be over soon and he could look at the sun without thinking of blood. Katrina came out behind him and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Do not worry. It will be over soon." Katrina said, and kissed Roran on the cheek. "And then, we can get married."

"Yes, Katrina." Roran held her hand and kissed her back. "We will be together forever." Roran looked back up to the sky, and noticed a small black dot on the horizon. At first he paid no attention and held his fiance, but he could not keep himself from looking at the sky. Every time, the dot had grown slightly bigger. "I must go. I have to leave soon." Roran kissed Katrina one last time, and Katrina nodded.

Roran went to Nasuada's tent, and her guards nodded and let him in. "Nasuada." Roran said as he entered. She looked up from her table and looked at Roran.

"You are supposed to be getting your troops together." She told Roran as he entered.

"I may just be paranoid, but I saw something." Roran paused. When Nasuada raised one eyebrow, he continued. "I saw a dot in the sky that's increasingly been getting bigger." For a minute, Nasuada did not reply.

"Where are Eragon and Almos?" She asked, her eyes alive with fear.

"I believe they are in their tents."

"Wake them immediately." She said. "And you and your men are to stay here. No one in the camp is allowed to leave until we learn what it is we are dealing with." Roran nodded and left. He ran to his cousin's tent, and found that Eragon was already awake. Saphira was standing behind his tent, licking her paws.

"Roran, what is it?" Eragon asked. "You looked scared."

"Nasuada needs you. I think something is heading towards us- and we don't know what it is." Eragon nodded, grabbed his sword and headed for Nasuada's. He stopped by Almos's tent. The boy was already awake, staring at the sword the blacksmith had given him.

"Nasuada needs us." Almos nodded and jumped off the bed. They went to Nasuada's tent, ready for action.

"There is something flying towards us. I can only guess, but I think that it is Murtagh." Eragon and Almos nodded, agreeing. Nasuada noticed how tense Almos looked. She noticed how afraid he looked.

"So we shall fly out to meet him?" Eragon asked. Nasuada nodded.

"I will assemble them men, because I am sure he is sending in soldiers." Eragon nodded and left the tent. Almos turned to follow, but Nasuada stopped him. "Almos- do not worry. Everything will be all right. Do not be afraid. You are stronger than you think." She smiled warmly, and Almos smiled a relieved smile back. He left the tent, in search for his dragon.

--

The men of the Varden waited anxiously as they watched the approaching army. Nasuada stood at the head of the army watching the sky. After an hour of waiting, Nasuada gasped in horror.

"What is it, my lady?" Jormundur asked.

"Look." She pointed at the sky, and everyone saw that there were two large dragons flying towards them. There was the red dragon Thorn with his rider Murtagh and then there was a black dragon. It was the black dragon Shruiken.

"Gallbatorix is here!" Nasuada shouted to the men. "Arya!" Nasuada shouted, trying to keep the panic from her voice. Arya ran up to the queen of the Varden. "Tell Eragon that it's not just Murtagh we're fighting. Tell him that Gallbatorix is there, too!" Arya nodded and contacted Eragon.

_Eragon! _Arya shouted with her mind, trying to stay composed.

_There are two dragons. _He replied. _Who is the second?_

_Gallbatorix! _Arya replied. Eragon did not respond, but she could see Eragon telling Almos about what dangers laid ahead.

--

Almos's face went white when he heard Gallbatorix's name. He looked at the two dragons and then back at Eragon. "I can't fight either of them!" He shouted.

"I know, Almos, I know, but I can't do this on my own." Eragon answered. "You're just going to have to try! I'm sure you can find the strength. I know it! There's something special about you. Just fight!" Eragon yelled at his apprentice. Almos nodded and stared at the two dragons.

_Saphira, what are we going to do? _

_I do not know, little one. _Saphira replied. _I guess we just have to… wing it. And I'm not trying to be funny, Eragon. _

_That was a perfect, well-timed pun, Saphira, but that still doesn't solve this. _

_Just fight! _Saphira growled back. They looked to the two dragons and saw that Thorn was flying towards them as Shruiken was flying circles in the sky.

_Gallbatorix isn't fighting… _Eragon told Saphira. _Is he using Murtagh and Thorn as a defense mechanism? _

_Maybe. Probably. _Saphira replied. Suddenly their conversation was cut off as Thorn swooped down, roaring. Saphira dodged out of the way quickly and flew a couple yards away.

Eragon looked at his brother. He wasn't wearing a helm like he was on the Battle of the Burning Plains. He looked tired and when he moved his arms, Eragon noticed that Murtagh would flinch. _Well, fighting him won't be hard. _Eragon thought.

Murtagh looked at Eragon and his face displayed no emotion. Then Murtagh looked at Almos and Nyx. When he looked back to Eragon, his face was still emotionless, but his eyes showed anger and sadness.

"Murtagh!" Eragon shouted. "Let me help you!"

"You can't Eragon. No one can." Murtagh's deep voice sounded almost dead. _It sounds almost as if no one's alive, but it's just an empty body saying words. _Eragon thought.

"No, don't say that!" Eragon replied. "I can't- I won't- let Gallbatorix use you!" Murtagh, in spite of himself, let out a loud, long chuckle.

"You expect to win against him?" Murtagh asked cynically. "I should have expected that though. You were always ambitious. Stubborn, even." Eragon did not reply, and Thorn took that opening as chance to lunge at Saphira again. His claws grazed her shoulder. Saphira roared and struck back, scratching Thorn's left flank.

"Don't sound so hopeless." Eragon said as his blade struck Murtagh's. "You don't have to do this."

"You _still _don't get it, do you?" Murtagh asked with mock disbelief. "_Gallbatorix has my oath. I cannot defy him." _Eragon gulped, worried for his brother. They're swords clashed again, and Murtagh hissed.

_Are you all right, little one? _Thorn asked his rider.

_The tendons in my arms hurt when I move them… But I will be fine. _Murtagh told his dragon.

For a while, all the riders could hear was their swords clashing. All else was silent and eerie. Their swords clanged as the fight between brothers commenced. Brothers caught between love and hate, evil and good, could do nothing be comply with fate and destroy each other. If Alagaesia had ever seen a greater battle, it was all forgotten when brother and brother brought their swords together in a vicious way.

Suddenly, Shruiken roared, disrupting the sinister silence between the brothers.

"Murtagh." Gallbatorix's booming voice called. "Leave this one to me. The younger one is at your mercy." Thorn reluctantly flew away, towards Almos.

"Murtagh…" Almos whispered as Murtagh flew closer to him. The man raised his sword above his head and told Almos to raise his also. Almos raises his sword slowly and unsurely. He held strong as Murtagh brought his sword down upon Almos's.

"Fight back." Murtagh said. "I will not waste my strength on you if you do not." Murtagh's face was scary and foreboding, but his eyes held sorrow and regret. He couldn't do this any longer. He couldn't fight his loved ones anymore. It broke his soul more than the torture, and he was hanging on by a thin thread.

"I can't…" Almos whispered, stricken with grief.

"Kill me, Almos." Murtagh told the boy.

Surprised, the boy looked up and asked dumbfounded, "What?" Murtagh did not reply for a moment.

"Kill me." He finally said. "Make me dead. Then lend your strength to Eragon and defeat the king. When you strike me, take my remaining and strength and leave me for dead. This is the only way."

"No… Murtagh, no!" Almos cried, trying to resist his fate.

"No, Almos, you must!" Murtagh returned. "If you want to help me, this is the only way. If you want to save me, you must do as I say. I do not like it one more bit than you do, but I accept it. I will not avoid it." Murtagh's strong demeanor and courageous words aroused a power in Almos he did not know he possessed.

Nyx flew quickly towards Murtagh, who sat majestically upon Thorn.

_This will hurt, Thorn. _Murtagh told his dragon.

_I know. _The red dragon replied.

_I love you, Thorn. _

_I love you, too._

_Goodbye._

_Aye. _

Almos closed his eyes, and drove his sword through Murtagh's chest. Blood flew from his mouth, hitting Almos on his cheek. Thorn immediately began to spiral downwards, quickly, towards the hard ground. They crashed with a sickening slam and Almos cringed.

"No!" Eragon cried in agony.

"Tsk." Gallbatorix sighed. "Look at that. I knew that one was no good." Fury flared inside Eragon and Saphira sped towards Gallbatorix. Eragon's sword clanged with Gallbatorix's, passion and anger driving his swing. He swung again and again as hard as he could.

Almos sat on his dragon, paralyzed with shock, anger and grief. What was he to do? He just killed his best friend. Suddenly, anger overwhelmed all other emotions and he looked to Gallbatorix and Eragon. His eyes locked on the tyrant and Nyx, realizing his target, flew high in the sky. She flew so high, behind the cover of the clouds, that not even Arya could see her. As she flew, Almos found Murtagh's consciousness and took his strength, reluctantly. He felt himself growing stronger as power ebbed from Murtagh and flowed into himself.

When Nyx was high enough, She turned around and dived towards Gallbatorix. Wind slapped at Almos's face, cutting him and bruising him. They flew down towards the evil man, the man who caused Murtagh pain.

_Egg breaker! _Nyx cried with her mind. _Blood spiller! Dragon murderer! _Her wings beat quickly, driving her towards the tyrant. She stuck out her claws as she neared the evil man.

Eragon looked up at the diving green dragon and told Saphira to back up.

"Scared?" Gallbatorix taunted. So possessed by the prospect of winning, Gallbatorix did not even notice the dragon not even a hundred feet above his head. He began to laugh maniacally just as Nyx drove her claws into his dragon and pushing him towards the ground. She crushed Shruiken with his much smaller claws. Almos flipped onto her underbelly, holding on for dear life with his legs. He drove his sword into the bewildered Gallbatorix. His sword made contact with his heart and Gallbatorix cried in pain.

"Fly, Nyx!" Almos yelled. Nyx let Shruiken fall agonizingly to the ground. She flew into the sky. Almos watched as many men of the Varden rushed over to decapitate and dismember Gallbatorix and his dragon.

Eragon and Saphira flew to Nyx and Almos. "Almos, you did it! You killed him!"

"Gallbatorix wasn't the only one I killed." Almos said, sadness and regret choking his words. He tried to keep the tears back, but he couldn't resist. Salty tears poured like a thunderstorm from his eyes. He wailed, his heart aching with pain.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked. Unable to speak, Almos pointed to the red rider and his dragon, lying in a heap on the ground. Before the Varden could reach them and destroy them, Eragon raced to his brother. "Murtagh!" He called anguish filling his voice. Blood leaked from Murtagh's mouth and wound. His breathing was shallow and labored and his eyes were trying their hardest to stay open.

"I'm too… weak." Murtagh told his brother. "Almos… took my strength to… kill Gallbatorix…"

"No, Murtagh take, my strength." Eragon said. He moved his hand over Murtagh's wound and whispered, "Waise heill!" Light emanated from his palm as Murtagh's wound healed. The bleeding stopped, but his clothes were already soaked in the sticky crimson liquid.

"Murtagh, don't die!" Eragon pleaded. "Murtagh, don't! You can't! Breath!" Tears spilled from Eragon's eyes and fell on Murtagh's pale face like raindrops. His mouth was contorted into a grimace and he looked like agony was taking over his whole body.

"S-sound the b-bugle, now, E-Eragon." Murtagh coughed, his voice caught in his throat. "P-play it just for m-me." His eyes fluttered, but Eragon slapped him, making him keeps his eyes open. "As the seasons ch-changed, I remembered h-how I used to b-be." A weak smile crossed Murtagh's face. "I've got n-nothing left. Just an empty h-heart."

Eragon tried to stop his crying, but to no avail. Blood welled up in Eragon's mouth.

"I'm a s-soldier; wounded so I m-must give up the f-fight." Murtagh stuttered. "There's n-nothing more for m-me, lead me a-away… or leave me l-lying h-here." Again, Murtagh's eyes fluttered. His arm began to go limp. "S-sound the b-bugle now. Tell them I d-don't care. There's not a r-road I k-know that l-leads to anywh-where. W-without a l-light, f-fear that I w-will s-stumble in the d-dark. L-lay right d-down, d-decide not to g-go o-on."

Nasuada raced over, her amour caked in dried blood.

Then, as if it came from far away, a voice called out in the their minds. _Murtagh- remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight. Remember who you are. _

_Saphira… _Eragon thought. Then, Almos raced over to his dying friend. He leaned down as Murtagh gagged and choked. Almos whispered, "You're a soldier now, fighting in a battle to be free once more. That's worth fighting for." As Almos spoke the last words, Murtagh's eyes closed.

--

**A/N: Finally an update. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with homework and National Writing Month (I will stay true to fan fiction, though!)**

**And at the end, I did use the song "Sound the Bugle". If you guys don't recognize the lyrics, it's "Sound the bugle now, play it just for me. As the seasons changed, I remembered how I used to be. I've got nothing left, just an empty heart. I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Lead me away… or leave me lying here. Sound the bugle now. Tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere. Without a light, fear that I will stumble in the dark. Lay right down, decide not to go on. Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls 'Remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight. Remember ho you are. You're a soldier now. Fighting in a battle to be free once more. That's worth fighting for.'" **

**So I hope you enjoyed it! One more chapter left! I'm almost sad that it's over!**


	31. You Can't Take Me I'm Free

You're Safe 31

**A/N: The last chapter of You're Safe! Can anyone else believe it's over? I can't. I've been working on it for so long… I'll be so lonely without it! But I'll have Broken Toys to work on and it definitely needs work. Well, onward ho!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle, "Not One of Us" from **_**The Lion King 2 **_**or "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams.**

**--**

"We can't take them! There's too many!" A soldier of the Varden cried. Even though Gallbatorix was dead, many of his devout soldiers still fought on. Their anger and strength drove them onward, cutting down the Varden as they went.

Nasuada looked from the battle to Murtagh to the battle again. "Eragon, Almos." She said. The two looked up at her. "Stay with him. Arya, come with me. We must help the soldiers."

Eragon nodded and looked at his brother. He could see a slight rise and fall of his chest, which made relief wash over him like a wave crashing on the beach.

Nasuada and Arya rushed into battle, but they saw, like many of the Varden, that all hope was lost. Gallbatorix's men were strong. They pushed on, but many men died around them.

Just as all hope of winning was lost, something burst through the trees. A giant pack of wolves, at least sixty, burst through the trees and attacked the King's army. Gallbatorix's men fell as the wolves attacked them. They killed swiftly, going from one man to the next. The Varden watched, astounded.

Murtagh opened his eyes and looked up. "The Lyall." He breathed. "They came." He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Not long after, the Lyall stopped fighting. All of Gallbatorix's men were either dead or dying. The Varden, with the help of the Lyall, defeated the Empire. They were free. Cries of joy and happiness rose from the men and women, filling the clearing with noise. It seemed as if all their troubles had gone away.

But not all matters had been dealt with.

--

King Orrin, Nasuada, Arya and a few other Elves, Orik and a few other dwarves and Eragon sat in Nasuada's tent. They all sat in silence, knowing what was happening, but not what to say.

They were deciding Murtagh's punishment.

Finally, Orik began, "Deception, disgrace. It's evil as plain as the scar he bares." Everyone paused.

"Deception!" A dwarf called.

"An outrage!" Another one yelled.

"Disgrace!" Orik boomed.

"For shame!" The dwarf on his right shouted. "He can't change his stripes. You know these traitor types."

"He asked for trouble the moment he came." An elf spoke.

Nasuada looked up from her shaking hands. With immense grief, she began, "Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate. Let him run. Let him live. But do not forget what we cannot forgive."

"He is not one of use," Arya began, guarding her emotions carefully. "He has never been one of us. He is not part of us. Not our kind." Eragon shook his head, not believing what he heard.

"Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind. For we knew what he'd do what he's done and we know that he'll never be one of us." Orrin added.

"He is not one of us." Nasuada concluded.

--

Murtagh stood on the raised wooden platform in front of the Varden and the Lyall. It was judgment day.

His side throbbed dully with pain as he awaited the verdict. A thick silence laid over the whole group as they waited. It was a tough decision to make. While Murtagh had given his strength to Almos and let the boy kill him, he had killed so many people and committed treason towards the Varden.

King Orrin stepped onto the platform, a scroll in his hand. Murtagh gulped, fearful of what was on it.

"On the counts of murder and treason," Orrin began, "Murtagh Morzansson is found guilty." He paused as a ripple of gasps flowed through the crowd. "He is sentenced to exile and will never return Alagaesia again." Again, gasps rose from the crowd. Murtagh held his head high and strong, even though on the inside he felt like he had died.

--

Murtagh looked at the invisible boundary of Alagaesia. Before him laid the Az-Ragni river. Once he crossed the river, he was no longer in Alagaesia. He could never go back.

He turned to his brother, whose face was full of sorrow. "Goodbye, my brother." He breathed as he embraced Eragon tightly. "We shall meet again, even if it is not on Alagaesian soil." Eragon nodded, unable to speak.

Next Murtagh turned to Almos. "Be strong. You do not need me." Almos nodded solemnly. "Do not be sad, Almos. No one knows where fate will lead them." He hugged the boy goodbye. Next he said his goodbyes to Orrin, Roran and Arya.

Lastly, he hugged Nasuada goodbye. "It's such a pity that I will be leaving behind a great beauty." He said to her. She blushed and let go of Murtagh.

He got onto Thorn and looked towards the Az-Ragni River.

Without looking back at his comrades, Murtagh began to sing, "Got to fight another fight, I gotta run another night. Get it out, check it out. I'm on my way and I don't feel right. I gotta get me back. I can't be beat and that's a fact. It's okay; I'll find a way. You ain't gonna take me down no way.

"Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it. Don't push me, I'll fight it. Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no. If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no. You can't take me. I'm free.

"Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on. And what's this holding me? I'm not where I supposed to be. I gotta fight another fight. I gotta fight with all my might. I'm getting out, so check it out. You're in my way. Yeah, you better watch out.

"Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it. Don't push me, I'll fight it. Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no. If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no. You can't take me I'm free."

Murtagh and Thorn launched into the sky and flew away from Alagaesia forever.

--

**A/N: It's over. I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback on the ending?**


End file.
